Médecins Sans Frontières
by Addict-KJS
Summary: AVERTISSEMENT : Certains détails de cette fiction peuvent choquer certaines personnes ! Âmes sensibles s'abstenir ! DISCLAMER : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Première Fiction, soyez indulgents :
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPITRE 1**_

**BPOV**

Je me rappelle de ce jour. Là où tout a basculé. Nous étions le 13 septembre, Mike m'avait offert une merveilleuse soirée romantique pour mon anniversaire. Quand je suis rentrée chez moi, Charlier était partit chez Billy, et Mike était en train de parsemer des pétales de roses un peu partout. Un large sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il me vit arriver.

_ Tu es magnifiques.

« Cause toujours » ai-je pensé. J'avais les cheveux en bataille et littéralement emmêlés à cause de la pluie et du vent. Il déposa le panier de rose pour venir me prendre contre lui. Il me souleva du sol et me fit virevolter dans les airs alors que progressivement nos visages se rapprochaient. Je l'aimais, du moins, il était si tendre avec moi. Il a toujours été à mes petits soins, comme un ange gardien en fait. Ses yeux plongés dans les miens, il caressait tendrement mes joues en souriant.

_ Joyeux Anniversaire Ma Belle.

_ Merci, mais chut. Je commence à vieillir. Tu m'as acheté quelque chose ?

_ J'ai respecté tes demandes.

Je souris puis déposais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de me détaché et de partir en courant à l'étage. Je l'entendais crier du bas « Fait toi bien splendide amour »

Après une vingtaine de minutes, je sentais la bonne odeur du repas que Mike avait préparé et j'avais hâte de voir ça. J'avais décidé de sortir le grand jeu aujourd'hui. Ce soir, je perdrais enfin ma virginité et il fallait que je fasse tout mon possible pour me rendre désirable. Je farfouillais dans mes placards à la rechercher de mes plus beaux vêtements, mais rien à faire. Je n'avais rien. Pourtant j'étais certaine qu'un jour, Alice Cullen m'avait offert une robe bleu d'un certain Roberto Cavalli... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi un homme porterait des robes mais c'est vrai qu'elle était magnifique. Je réfléchissais un long moment avant de réaliser qu'elle était encore dans son emballage, alors je tendis le bras afin de l'attraper et la déballais en me mordant la lèvre. Elle était splendide. Tout comme Mike me voulait ce soir, mais il ne verra pas mes sous-vêtements, du moins pas tout de suite. Sur ceux-ci aussi je devais faire un effort. Je saisis alors un sachet transparent et en sortait un ensemble en soin beige, couleur chair en fait. Je partis rapidement me doucher.

Au bout de cinq minutes, j'avais finis de me laver et j'étais en train de me maquiller. Je n'étais pas douée pour ça mais je voulais faire un effort. C'est alors que je me rendis compte que ce n'étais pas aussi difficile, s'était même très agréable. Je me maquillais donc d'une manière discrète puis me séchais les cheveux pour les attacher en un gros chignon. Je pris une grosse inspiration puis enfilais la robe pour enfin descendre. Il était en train de se changer alors que je descendais les escaliers. Un sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'il me vit entre dans le salon. Ses mains tendres se posèrent sur mes joues puis je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds afin de l'embrasser avec amour. Sa langue caressa ma lèvre inférieure comme pour demander une autorisation, automatiquement les miennes s'ouvrirent et nos langues se mêlèrent dans un jeu sensuel. Il embrassait comme un Dieu, l'ambiance était trop parfaite, je ne savais plus quoi penser. Ma maladresse finirait surement par tout détruire. J'espère du moins ne pas le décevoir, je ne suis tout de même pas dupe. Lui et moi sommes ensemble depuis mi-août. Donc cela va faire un mois qu'il n'a pas... Je me comprends. Je voudrais être à sa hauteur et lui faire plaisir mais j'avais tout de même peur. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes aujourd'hui le 13 septembre, le jour où je vais avoir 18 ans que je suis censée être une héroïne, capable de tout et sans aucune peur. Au contraire, grandir me terrifiais. Depuis toujours, ma mère m'avait dit de faire attention car elle m'avait eu à son anniversaire de 18 ans et elle ne voulait pas que je fasse de même. Ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai décidé de vivre avec mon père que je ne suis plus sa fille.

_ Tu es dans tes pensées; avait-il dit en caressant mes joues.

_ Excuse-moi,... Je pensais à toi ça.

_ Ne dit rien et profite d'accord ?

J'hochais doucement la tête alors qu'il me conduisait vers la cuisine, la table était dressée de merveilleuse assiette en porcelaine que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant. Je ris nerveusement en voyant Mike me tirer la chaise afin que je m'asseye. Espérant que je ne m'écroule pas avec ses talons aiguilles, je marchais avec précautions jusque la chaise puis me laissais lentement tombé sur celle-ci. Il embrassa mon crane puis partis s'asseoir face à moi.

Le repas ne fut pas très long, nous avions tout deux envie de la même chose. Il était plus pressé que je ne l'aurais imaginé, lorsque j'ai saisi nos assiettes pour aller les laver, il me saisit par la taille puis me colla contre son torse en venant mordiller mon cou. Un léger gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que ses mains se glissaient toujours plus bas. Il me tourna pour que je le voie de face et ses mains agrippèrent fermement mes fesses alors que ses lèvres s'écrasaient sur les miennes. J'effectuais un léger saut afin d'enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille, il nous conduit par la suite jusqu'au canapé et me regarda d'un air assez étrange.

_ Non... Ma chambre Mike.

_ Tu me tortures tu le sais.

Il soupira puis retira sa veste et me porta telle une princesse jusque ma chambre. Arrivée la bas je lui demandais un instant, et m'éclipsais dans la salle de bain. Je me démaquillais pour ne pas en mettre partout sur les draps puis retirais ma robe avec précautions. Il m'appela alors que j'entrais discrètement dans ma chambre. Lorsque je le vis allonger, les bras derrière la tête et le torse à moitié nu, je crus devenir folle. La seule chose qui me venait en tête était d'enfin atteindre ce moment tant attendus.

_ Tu es magnifique.

_ Oh. Tais-toi un instant.

Il rit doucement puis vint embrasser mon cou, mes mains agrippèrent les draps alors que je sentais ses lèvres descendre sur mon décolleté. Il me plaqua violemment contre le lit puis glissa une main agile dans mon dos et dégrafa mon soutien-gorge. Ma respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée et l'effet que Mike avait sur moi fut sous-estimé par le passé.

J'étais à présent à demi-nue devant lui alors qu'il était encore entièrement habillé. « Quelle injustice » avais-je pensé. Je me redressais donc et me mis à califourchon sur lui et essayais de déboutonné sa chemise mais mes mains étaient tremblantes et je n'y arrivais pas tant que ça. Il sourit puis retira sa chemise à ma place et caressa mes hanches alors que je caressais son torse du bout des doigts. Il était sculpté comme les mannequins, moi qui avais toujours cru qu'il était rondouillard. Je fus agréablement surpris. Ses mains se glissèrent sur sa ceinture alors qu'il plongea son regard dans le mien. Je me détruisais toujours la lèvre, je voulais en finir, je voulais le voir nu. C'était mon seul objectif.

Je me voyais m'acharner sur sa putain de ceinture. Ça avait l'air amusant lorsque je le regardais, mais cela me rendais encore plus folle et je me sentais incapable. Je le sentais, je savais que ma peur était perceptible dans mon regard mais je ne m'arrêtais pas pour autant. Il retira lui-même son pantalon, le laissant face à moi, égal à égal, boxer à boxer. Mon regard descendit jusque son entre jambes et je crus distingué un léger gémissement lorsque je déposais mes yeux sur sa bosse. Je la caressais du bout des doigts comme je l'avais vu dans certain film puis voulut le glisser mais ce geste rendit Mike hystérique. Il me plaqua d'un geste brusque sur le lit, ses mains se baladèrent sur mon corps alors que ses dents saisirent l'un de mes tetons.

_ Mike ! Arrête.

Il se stoppa net puis suça se dernier avec tendresses, ses mains glissaient mon boxer le long de mes jambes, me procurant des frissons aux douces caresses de ses doigts sur celles-ci. Il descendit alors ses lèvres jusque mon intimité, agrippant mes cuisses avec poigne. Ses lèvres se déposèrent sur mon clitoris alors qu'il caressait mon entre de ses doigts. Des gémissements jaillissaient de ma gorge alors que mon corps se cambrait littéralement sous les caresses de mon compagnon. Ses doigts se plantèrent en moi alors qu'il faisait sentir ses dents. Mes deux mains se glissèrent dans sa chevelure alors que j'écartais les cuisses le plus possible. Je gémissais son nom, j'étais sur le point de venir. Je pense que j'ai eus mon premier orgasme avec de simples préliminaires.

_ Mike,… T'arrête pas.

Il me regarde sournoisement, retirant ses doigts de moi et il le lécha sous mon regard plein d'envie. Il baissa son boxer en se hissant jusqu'à moi, et m'embrassa fougueusement alors qu'il collait son sexe dur, contre le mien. L'une de ses mains massait mon sein alors qu'il suçait ma langue puis il descendit ses lèvres sur mon cou et le remontât progressivement jusque mon lobe.

_ Vilaine fille... On est déjà toute mouille...

_ Mike arrête de parler. Baise-moi putain !

_ C'est ce que tu veux ?

_ Oui...

_ Dis-le encore.

_ Mike j'ai envie de toi. Arrête de me torturer !

Il sourit de toutes ses dents alors qu'il libera mon sein pour surélève mon bassin, et il pénétra d'un brusque coup de reins. Je fus surprise par son geste, de petites larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, il devint d'un coup beaucoup plus tendre, je le sentais en moi. Je n'étais plus vierge. J'aimais cette idée. Je le sentais également grossir en moi, il allait bientôt venir, ses sourcils étaient fronces et il gémissait bruyamment. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille pour réduire la proximité entre nous, ses vas-et-viens devinrent automatiquement plus rapide et plus profond.

_ C'est bon... Mh...

_ Tu aimes ca hein ?

J'hochais la tête, planta mes ongles dans son dos, je soupirais son prénom, au bord de la jouissance extrême. Un liquide visqueux coulait sur moi, j'atteignais l'orgasme, je commençais à avoir mal. Mes ongles le griffaient pour qu'il s'arrête, mais il continuait encore durant cinq bonnes minutes, il s'arrêta net, son bassin se mit à trembler. Je compris qu'il était en train d'éjaculer.

_ Mike ! Non ! T'as pas mis de préservatifs !


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Mike avait disparu suite à cette perte de virginité, il ne répondait à aucuns messages et aucuns appels. J'étais donc allée à l'hôpital de Forks pour voir si je n'étais pas enceinte. C'est quand je vis le visage du Docteur Cullen que je compris que ce fut pire. Il grimaça en me regardant puis prit une grande inspiration.

_ Mademoiselle Swan. J'ai l'horreur de vous apprendre...

_ Quoi ?

_ Vous êtes atteinte du VIH, plus connue sous le nom de Sida...

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, mes larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. J'étais paralyse, je venais d'avoir 18 ans et je mourrais bientôt dans d'atroce souffrance. Tout ce à cause d'un idiot du nom de Mike Newton. Le Docteur Cullen m'expliqua que lorsque mon hymen fut déchirer, le sang s'était écoule, et l'éjaculation de mon compagnon m'avait transmis la maladie. Qu'il crève. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un putain d'enfoiré, je ne pouvais plus maitriser mes larmes, elles coulaient à flots sur mes joues et le Docteur face à moi ne savait que faire et interpella donc une infirmière. Lorsqu'elle arriva, je ne pleurais plus, je voulais juste rentrer chez moi. Je ne pouvais plus compter sur Mike, je décidais de garder mon père hors de cette histoire et lui en parler prochainement, Jacob était ma seule issue pour le moment.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'hôpital, je fondis à nouveau en larmes, ses gros bras m'enlacèrent et me portèrent jusque sa voiture. Il me regardait, inquiet, je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, je voyais son inquiétude dans ses yeux. Il était terrorise, mais je ne pouvais pas parler. Mes lèvres étaient soudées.

_ Bella.. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Je suis malade Jacob,... Ce con a eu ce qu'il voulait puis il est partit sans demande son reste.

_ Quoi ? Je ne comprends rien.

_ Mike Newton,... Tu sais il était venu à La Push avec moi l'an dernier. Pendant un peu moins d'un mois nous sommes sortis ensemble... Et y a deux semaines je lui ai donné mon cannelloni.

_ Tu veux dire que tu as couché avec lui ?

_ Faire l'amour. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai cru. Je n'avais jamais écoute les ont dit. Je faisais la sourde oreille quand on me disait que c'était un coureur. Lorsqu'il obtenait ce qu'il voulait, il disparaissait... C'était y a une semaine. Nous avons fait l'amour.

_ Ton cannelloni, c'était ta première fois.

_ Oui... Et là j'apprends que je suis séropositive. Je vais mourir Jacob, ma voix était devenue tremblante.

_ Mais ne dis pas de bêtises ma Bella.

Il sera contre lui, essuyant mes larmes de son pouce, de temps en temps ses lèvres se posaient sur mon front et je savais une chose. Sa présence était rassurante, mais elle n'effaçait pas ma maladie. J'allais mourir, comme tout le monde, sauf que pour moi ce sera plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait fallu.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin, les yeux gonfles et endoloris, dans ma chambre. J'étais allongée dans mon lit et toujours habillée. Jacob était resté toute la nuit sur mon fauteuil apparemment, je vins délicatement embrasser sa joue pour le réveiller. Il me sourit, puis m'ouvrit ses bras. Je ne pus refuser et telle une petite fille, je m'installais sur ses genoux et nichais mon visage dans son cou.

_ Désole de ne pas avoir les bons mots pour te rassurer.

_ Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. J'aimerais juste me venger, ce con a gâché ma vie.

_ Tu veux que je t'aide à le coincé ? Ajouta-t-il en souriant largement

_ Ne t'en fais pas un jour ne m'en chargerais.

Il sourit puis embrassa tendrement ma tempe, il caressait doucement mon dos puis mon père rentra dans la chambre. Il nous regarda pendant un longtemps moment puis il s'avança vers nous, le regard sévère, il levait le doigt comme pour engueuler Jacob mais je ris doucement, l'interrompant dans son entrée théâtrale.

_ Papa… Arrête. Être méchant ça ne te va pas.

_ Tu sais que c'est mon métier quand même. Mais pourquoi tu es la Jacob ? Du moins aussi tôt.

_ Je n'allais pas bien, et il est resté pour veiller sur moi.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ?

D'un coup, sa voix était devenue grave. Comme s'il sentait la chose venir, je n'avais pourtant pas le courage de tout lui dire. Je pris une grosse inspiration alors que Jacob me portait sur ses genoux. Tout au long de mon récit, je fixais mes mains dans celles de Jacob, mais je sentais le regard de mon père sur moi. Il n'était pas du genre à montrer ses émotions mais lorsque je le vis se mettre à genoux face à moi, et quand je vis ses yeux aux bords des larmes, je compris que c'était réellement grave.

_ Je veux rattraper cette enflure. Tu vas pouvoir lui faire ce que tu veux, même le tuer, je te prêterais mon arme de service et on ira le mettre à la morgue, ni vu ni connu.

_ Merci Papa.

Il me sourit doucement, l'humour était du genre à faire passer la souffrance avec humour mais ce qui me surprit le plus c'est que les mains de Jacob se resserrèrent autour des miennes alors que mon père parlait de meurtre. Lorsque celui-ci quitta ma chambre, je me tournais de manière à voir Jacob. Il avait les yeux fermés, ses narines se contractaient à chaque respiration. Je ne savais quoi faire, je libérais mes mains des siennes et les posais sur son torse, il était bouillant. Je restais néanmoins dans cette position, j'avais mes mains sur son torse et lui sur mes hanches. Sa respiration se calma, il me souriait délicatement alors que ses mains remontaient le long de mes cotes. Quelques frissons parcoururent ma colonne vertébrale avant que je me détache de Jacob. Son regard se transforma immédiatement. Un mélange de rage et de peine. Il se redressa, ne me lâchant pas des yeux.

_ Pourquoi lui, a eu droit de te toucher ?

_ Jacob, ne recommence pas. Tu sais que tu es mon meilleur ami, je ne veux pas que ça change.

Il soupira bruyamment, prit sa veste puis en un instant je le voyais déjà courir à l'extérieur. Je n'aimais pas lorsqu'il agissait ainsi, comme si quoi que je face, c'était toujours pour lui faire du mal. Je l'appréciais énormément, même lorsque nous étions gamins et que je rendais visites à mon père, je pensais que j'étais amoureuse de lui mais pas assez pour lui faire des papouilles. Puis la place de meilleur ami m'a semblé parfaite, je ne voulais plus de lui comme petit ami. Ça serait trop étrange. J'ai imaginé à plusieurs reprise d'entreprendre une relation avec lui, mais je trouvais ça malsain, même si j'avoue avoir fantasmé sur son corps si parfait pour un adolescent de 16 ans.

Le soir même, je devais faire le diner pour Charlie, je n'avais pas spécialement faim mais je devais cuisiner pour lui sinon, il mourrait par overdose de pizza. Lorsque je finis de mettre la table, Charlie entra dans la maison, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_ Je pense que je vais apprendre à cuisiner, il ne faut pas que tu te fatigues trop.

_ Mais ça me fait plaisir de te faire à manger.

_ Je sais mais…

Lorsqu'il s'installa, il ne vit qu'une assiette sur la table, il leva les yeux sur moi, intrigué. Je lui expliquais tout simplement que je n'avais pas faim. Il me conta sa journée au bureau, il était le shérif de Forks et je pense que ce poste était le moins risqué de tous. Cette petite bourgade n'apparaissait même pas sur les cartes, personne ne voulait habiter ici, et les brigands n'avaient pas grand-chose à voler ou tuer dans le coin. Cependant, je cru comprendre que des prédateurs s'étaient attaqués à deux campeurs il y a une semaine. Par un ours, ou un grizzly. Ils ne savent pas encore. J'eus donc droit à un merveilleux cadeau : du spray au poivre. C'est sûr que ça m'aidera face à un ours qui fait quatre ou cinq fois ma taille.

Les mois passèrent, cela faisait pratiquement un an après mon pronostique, nous étions à la rentrée de Terminale et tous les élèves me regardaient d'un œil étrange. Dans les couloirs j'espérais croise l'imbécile qui m'avait mis dans cette misère, mais rien à faire, il avait disparu. Jessica, celle qui était sans arrêt avec Mike, pourrait m'aider à le retrouver mais voyant la mine de garce qu'elle fit en me voyant arriver, je compris que je n'étais pas la bienvenue. Isolée dans un coin, seule a une table, personne ne me regardait. Rectification, seule une personne me regardait.

Il était plus pale que moi, ce qui est quasiment impossible, son regard noir était posé sur moi, ou dans ma direction. Je connaissais cet élève mais jamais nous n'avions réellement parlé. Il était mon binôme de sciences, son nom me brulait la langue mais je n'arrivais pas à le sortir. Il ne me quittait pas du regard, sa main broyait le plastique de la bouteille, un frisson parcourut mon échine à cette image. Je le connaissais, toutes les filles en parlaient, il faisait partie de la famille Cullen, un des fils adoptifs du Docteur… Il était le seul à atteindre une tel perfection, ses cheveux cuivrés en bataille ne ressemblaient à rien mais pourtant c'est-ce qui lui donnait le plus de charme.

Ca y est. C'était Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen me regardait.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

**BPOV**

Tous les jours. Tous les jours il me regardait, de sa place habituel à la cafétéria. Ses frères et sœurs ne faisaient pas attention à moi, mais il a commencé par me fasciné. Toute la semaine j'avais cours avec lui mais encore, je n'avais pas eut le courage de lui adresser les paroles. Cependant, aujourd'hui était la goute qui fait débordé le vase. Je devais cesser d'hésiter et me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Mon plateau finis, je me redressais et allais dans sa direction. Plus la proximité entre nous se réduisait, plus je le sentais crispé. Du moins, je parle da sa posture. Il n'avait pas touché a la nourriture sur son plateau, comme à chaque fois que je le voyais.

_ Edward Cullen ?

Le fait qu'il n'osa même pas lever le regard sur moi me rendis perplexe. Avais-je bien fais de lui parler ? Ou aurais-je plutôt du rester à ma place et ne pas me soucier de ses regards insistants ? Aucune idée. Une chaleur traversa mon corps, je me tournais puis voyais tout le self rivé sur moi. J'étais le sujet de discussion pour la plupart des tables.

_ Oui ? Lança-t-il sèchement en me sortant de mes pensées.

_ Tu crois que tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi depuis une semaine tu me fixe. J'ai un truc marqué sur le front ou je te donne envie de vomir peut-être ?

_ Tout au contraire, ta vue est plus que plaisante.

J'arquais un sourcil, je ne m'attendais absolument pas à cette réponse. Mes jambes devinrent alors flageolantes, je ne savais plus quoi dire. De plus, tous les regards bronzes de la tables Cullen étaient également fixé sur moi. Je pris une grande inspiration puis murmurais un « A tout à l'heure Edward » à peine audible avant de quitter le self.

Je venais de m'afficher. Vous savez, vous essayez quelque chose et ça ne marche pas. J'avais l'impression que toutes les lumières étaient sur moi lorsque je suis enfin sortis. Tous les regards m'avaient suivis jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus à leur portées. Mon premier reflexe fut d'aller au toilettes, histoire de vérifier si je n'avais rien sur le visage ou bien dans les cheveux. Verdict. Rien. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi d'un coup je devenais le sujet principale du lycée.

La sonnerie retentit, je fus la première à entrer en cours, Edward me suivait de quelque secondes. Il s'assit à cote de moi, comme à notre habitude mais cette fois-ci son regard n'était plus noir mais bronze comme ceux de sa famille. Il me fit un discret sourire, laissant apparaitre ses dents. Un sourire de mannequin, le genre de personne qui ont leur dentiste a domiciles pour avoir des dents parfaites tous les jours. Je lui rendais son sourire de manière très brève puis détournais le regard. Je l'entendis se racler la gorge puis son tabouret crisser sur le sol alors qu'il se rapprochait de moi.

_ Excuse moi pour tout à l'heure Bella. Nous n'avons jamais été présenté sous les règles alors je m'en excuse également. Edward Cullen, mais je doute que tu ne le sache déjà.

_ D'où connais tu mon nom.

_ Le jour ou tu es arrivée, tu étais le nouveau chouchou. Tu étais dans la tête de tous le monde. Chaque professeur avait hâte de rencontré la fille du shérif Swan. Mais d'ailleurs ton nom, ton vrai nom ne serais pas Isabella Swan ?

_ Si, mais je crois que seul mon père utilise ce prénom, Bella c'est…

_ Ca te va mieux. J'imagine que tu sais ce que ça signifie.

_ Comment ça ? Demandais-je intrigué.

_ « Bella » signifie belle en italien. Je trouve que ce prénom te va a ravir.

Malgré la lutte intérieur, mes joues s'empourprèrent sous le sourire fier de Cullen. Par bonheur, M. Banner débuta son cours à cet instant, et je m'appliquai à suivre. Malheureusement j'avais déjà fait cette expérience à mon ancien lycée. Nous devions identifier les différentes étapes de la mitose et rétablir l'ordre de la division cellulaire. Nous avions vingt minutes et seul nos connaissances personnelles.

Edward me lança un sourire tellement magnifique que j'aurais pu m'évanouir, je le regardais avec un sourire béat. Il m'avait proposé de commencer mais n'ayant prononcé aucun syllabes, il dut se poser des questions. Je rougis d'avantage puis saisit le microscope en souriant. J'installais rapidement la première lamelle, ajustai le tout et un seul regard me perdit de conclure.

_ Prophase.

J'allais retirer la lamelle mais un contact glacé me figea. Sa main s'était poser sur la mienne pour stopper mon geste. Je le laissais donc vérifier à son tour, toujours choqué par l'effet qu'il m'avait produit en une simple caresse ou même un effleurement je dirais. Il acquiesça mon résultat puis le nota sur le polycopié. A son tour, il installa la lamelle suivante et me sourit en poussant l'appareil jusqu'à moi.

_ Anaphase, avions-nous dit en même temps.

_ Je fais la troisième.

Il me la tendit en faisant attention a ne pas toucher ma peau cette fois-ci puis il détourna la regard pour écrire le résultat précédent sur le polycopié. J'observais rapidement puis lui tendis a mon tour l'appareil. Il hocha la tête puis me regarda un large sourire.

_ J'imagine que tu as trouvé Interphase. Je me trompe ?

_ Tu ne te trompes pas.

Il sourit en secouant la tête puis nota le dernière résultat avant de se lever afin de rendre le polycopié à M. Banner. Celui-ci nous félicita et nous donna la permission de sortir avant tout les autres. Edward n'avait aucun sac, aucun cahier. Rien. A cote de lui je me sentais ridicule avec mon énorme sac à dos. Ses mains étaient plongées dans ses poches et il regardait ses pieds en marchant a mes cotes. Je ne savais que dire et le silence commençait à être réellement pesant. Je pris une légère inspiration en serrant mes cahiers contre ma poitrine.

_ Tu ne m'as pas expliqué pourquoi tu me regarde ainsi.

_ Je ne saurais t'en donner.

_ Pourtant, il doit bien y en avoir.

_ Oui, mais tu ne me croirais pas Bella. J'aimerais t'en dire plus, mais cela est impossible. Toi et moi devons restés des binômes. Rien de plus. Je cesserais de te regarder, du moins j'essaierais et de ton coté, ne te soucis pas de moi.

Il s'éloigna mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'échapper après ça. Je le saisis par le poigné et je fus comme électrocuté. Je me figeais mais ne libérais pas son poignet. Son regard grave se posa sur moi, et il ne me quitta pas du regard jusqu'à ce que la sonneries retentisse dans les couloirs.

_ Je ne te lâcherais pas, Edward.

_ J'en ai trop dit.

_ Alors continue.

_ Je te raccompagne chez toi ce soir.

Ses lèvres avaient effleuré mon oreille lorsqu'il prononça cette dernière phrase. Je libérais donc sa main et il s'échappa à une vitesse ahurissante. Je pris une dizaine de minutes pour reprendre mes esprits, ma respiration s'était stoppé suite a sa voix. Je commençais à voir des images qui étaient tout sauf catholiques. Edward Cullen est entré dans mon esprit et je détestais ça. Je devenais comme toutes ses idiotes. Au pied du plus bel homme de cet établissement.

**EPOV**

Elle avait plus de cran qu'elle ne le croyais. Quelle idée de s'adresser à un monstre dans mon genre ? Et quel idiot je suis. Non, le mots est trop faible, je suis bien plus que ça. Quelle idée de la ramener ce soir. Et si je la mordais. Mon dieu... Sa fragrance est tellement... Parfaite. Elle est parfaite, elle n'a pas peur de moi. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés à Forks elle est la première à avoir le courage de s'approcher de notre table. A-t-elle au moins idée du malheur qui puisse la recouvrir ?

* * *

><p><strong>Merci encore pour les reviews<strong>

**Et oui, enfin, je publierais logiquement un chapitre tous les jours car je suis en vacances ****

**Heureuse de savoir que ma fiction vous plait. Ne trouvez-vous pas que c'est peut-être un peu rapide ?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPITRE 4**_

**EPOV**

J'attendais Bella adossé au capot de sa voiture, les bras croisés. Je repensais à la façon dont sa respiration s'était coupé lorsque j'avais murmuré à son oreille. Était-elle comme toutes les autres ? Non, j'en doute. Ou est-ce que je m'obstinais à croire qu'elle était unique. Pourtant, elle avait bien quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas. Son esprit était comme cadenassé. Impossible de l'atteindre. Je doute qu'elle soit stupide au point de ne penser à rien. Elle était magistrale lorsque nous devions découvrir les phases différentes de la mitose. Je me sentais fier d'avoir une partenaire comme elle. Non ! Binômes, elle était mon binômes, jamais elle ne serait plus. Nous étions binômes. Point. Les minutes passaient si lentement. J'ai tellement hâte d'entendre à nouveau son petit cœur battre, la plus belle mélodie du monde. Mon dieu, je tombais. Elle était ma cryptonite. Dès qu'elle était près de moi, j'avais l'impression d'entendre non cœur battre. Pourtant c'était impossible. J'étais un monstre sans cœur. Je me nourrissais de sang. Trop peureux de vivre tel que nos ancêtre, je me contentais aux animaux sauvages. Quelle honte. Du moins, je suis certain que Dracula pense ainsi de nous. Bella a cette fragrance qui me fait tourner la tête, je passe du côté obscure et ma seule envie de la planter de mes crocs. Son parfum est si apetissant, je ne peux me résoudre à la garder loin de moi. Pourtant, j'y serais contraint. Elle arrive. Je la sens. Elle me demandera pourquoi je la regarde ainsi depuis quelque semaines. Il me serait difficile de lui dire d'un ton simple « Dès que je te vois j'ai envie de te mordre. Tu sens tellement bon que je te viderais bien de ton sang. » Et la réponse la plus plausible qui me vient à l'esprit est « Sur place à Emporter ? » Pourtant je ne vois pas ma belle Bella prononcer ses mots. Je la vois courir d'horreur, tournant la tête dans ma direction pour voir si je ne la poursuit pas...

_ Edward…? Elle faisait danser sa main devant mes yeux pour me sortir de ma rêverie.

_ Oui, excuse moi. C'est bien celle-là ta voiture ?

Elle hocha brièvement la tête puis monta du côté conducteur, un léger rire s'échappa de mes lèvres. Son regard se posa sur moi alors que j'ouvrais la porte qu'elle venait de claquer, elle prit un instant à réaliser que j'allais conduire. Une douce moue apparaissait sur son visage alors que je prenais place.

_ Attache toi s'il te plait, me lança-t-elle, elle fait un peu des siennes.

J'hochais alors la tête, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Lorsque je me vis dans le rétroviseur, je fus choqué, mais je ne cessais pas pour autant de sourire. Je reculais prudemment alors que son tas de feraille était plus bruyamment qu'un train à vapeur. Nous prîmes la route en silence et c'est seulement arrivé chez elle qu'elle prit une grande inspiration et se tourna dans ma direction.

_ Tu dois finir de m'expliquer.

_ Bella. Je ne peux pas.

_ Fais moi confiance. Je sais bien qu'il y a un truc qui va pas, mais j'ai pas l'humeur a faire de devinettes. C'est la merde dans ma vie en ce moment, tes regards ne m'ont pas aidé alors je t'en pris.

Sa voix était devenue tremblante, mais je ne voyais aucune larmes, son visage était baisser, elle jouait nerveusement avec ses mains. Je serrais les miennes sur le volant en grinçant des dents, je voulais savoir ce qui n'allait pas, pourquoi c'était si dur pour elle en ce moment. Je libérais lentement le guidon, puis déposais ma main sur son visage pour le relevé au mien. Elle était apparemment maquillé, de petites traces noires coulaient le long de ses joues. Je ne pus m'empêcher, je tirais sur la manche de ma chemise et essuie ses larmes. Elle ouvrit ses yeux un cours instant plus tard, puis sourit faussement.

_ Dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

_ Je ne vais pas me confier à un inconnus. Ne le prend pas mal, mais cela fait un an qu'on se connait et je ne t'ai jamais autant parler en 24H.

_ Tu as raison… Cependant, je n'aime pas te voir ainsi.

_ Si c'est une manière de me mettre dans ton lit, merci mais non merci.

_ Non ! Comment peux-tu … Non. Je suis sincère, je n'ai aucune idée derrière la tête. Je veux juste que tu cesse de pleurer. J'aimerais revoir ton sourire.

**BPOV**

Pourquoi était-il si tendre avec moi ? Il ne savait rien de moi mais il faisait des efforts pour s'instruire, je fis non de la tête en retirant sa main de mon visage puis soupirais longuement. Il baissa les yeux puis sortit de la voiture et vint m'ouvrir la portière en prenant ma main. Je le laissais faire, un léger sourire, vrai cette fois-ci, puis descendais avec précaution mais en posant mon pied droit au sol, je me tordis la cheville. Ainsi, je me retrouvais coller au torse marbreur d'Edward. Il était plus que froid, mais cette fraicheur était agréable. Cependant il me redressa en souriant et me recoiffa d'une main.

_ Tout vas bien ?

_ J'ai perdu l'équilibre. Excuse moi.

_ Est-ce que vous ne feriez pas exprès afin de vous trouvez près de moi, Mademoiselle Swan ? Ajouta-t-il avec un large sourire, sournois.

_ Si cela m'intéressais réellement, j'aurais fait bien mieux mon cher.

Je me détachais de son étreinte puis attrapais le sac qu'il me tendait. Je lui souris doucement et comptais m'éloigner mais ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon front. Je fus paralysé, comme à chaque fois qu'il me touchait. Il rit doucement puis me secoua délicatement, je repris alors mes esprits et lui souris bêtement. Il me conduit jusque la porte en souriant, les mains dans les poches. Il traversa un petit rayon de soleil et je jurais avoir vu sa peau scintiller de mille feu. Comme si de petites paillettes s'étaient collées à sa peau. Je le regardais comme hypnotisé.

_ J'ai un truc sur le front ?

_ Non,… Tu brilles. Enfin, tu as brillé.

_ Oh… Ca fait partit des choses que je suis censé te dire mais une autre fois. D'accord ?

_ Tu me jures que tu me le diras ?

Il hocha la tête puis embrassa a nouveau mon front avant de reprendre la route vers le lycée mais à pied. En entrant, mon père était affalé sur le canapé, canette de bière à la main en train de regarder… Un dessins animé ?

_ Papa. Tu es sur que ça va ?

_ Oui, oui. Très bien, dit-il en couinant.

_ Tu… Tu pleure ?

J'éclatais de rire, et faillis m'étaler sur le lino, mais je me rattrapais sur le dossier du canapé. Effectivement, mon père était en train de pleurer devant la Belle et la Bête. Je m'assis à cote de lui en souriant bêtement puis regardais l'écran puis mon père. Il fini par changer de chaine en se frottant les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas le croire, mon père pleurait devant un Disney… Mais cet épisode me sortit de mes pensées. Edward avait juré me parlé de certaine choses, mais lesquelles ? Elles avaient l'air très importantes à ces yeux, cela se voyait a combien il avait du mal a les avoués. Pourquoi ? Étais-ce comme dans la plupart des films, une question de vie ou de mort ? Une chose était cependant certaine. Il avait énormément d'effet sur moi, s'il advient qu'il m'ai menti au sujet de ses attentions... Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?Qu'avais-je de si intéressant que le mec le plus sexy de la planète (oui, il l'est même si je ne connais pas tout le monde) me trouve assez à son gout pour me raccompagner chez moi et me dire que j'étais « Belle » Ce jeune homme m'intriguait, non seulement dans ses paroles, ou dans ses gestes,... Il avait l'air de venir d'un autre monde.

* * *

><p><strong>SUSPENS ! Mouhahahahaha ! J'ai essaye de mettre un peu d'humour. J'espère que vous l'ave remarque :3<strong>

**Mais je ferais plus de marade dans le prochain chapitre. Merci pour tout.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPITRE 5**_

**BPOV**

Tous les jours Edward venait me chercher avec sa Volvo. Des fois je le suppliais de prendre ma Chevrolet, car elle ne pouvait dépasser les 60km/h sans broncher alors qu'avec sa Volvo, nous faisions plus qu'il n'en fallait. De plus, tous les élèves me regardaient et j'aimais bien être inaperçue. Edward ne comprenait pas que le fait d'être transparente me plaisait. Il pensait que je disais ca a la rigolade, pourtant c'était vrai. J'aimais être loin du monde, loin des regards. Exactement le contraire de ma situation actuelle en fait. Edward n'avait toujours pas parlé, mais il essayait de me tirer les vers du nez en me posant plus de questions qu'il ne fallait. Cela me rendait dingue, car il empiétait sur un terrain mine, il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point c'était dur de lui dire que j'étais malade et que cette maladie m'emporterais du jour au lendemain. Quels sentiments éprouverait-il si jamais je l'avoue. De la peur ? La crainte de me perdre ? Du dégout, pour avoir imaginé faire quoi que ce soit avec moi ? De la pitié pour savoir ce que j'avais en moi ? Serait-il triste de savoir que tous mes projets pouvaient être effacées car jamais exhausse ? Je ne saurais pas tant que je ne disais rien.

Il me lançait des regards discrets, enfin, il essayait car je le voyais très bien quand il essayait de me regarder sans le voir. Je lui souriais doucement parce que ses techniques étaient réellement nulles. Peut-être qu'avec d'autre ça marchait, mais il y avait un truc entre nous. Je ne sais quoi, mais je suis certaine qu'il y avait quelque chose. A chaque fois que son regard se posait sur moi, je sentais des picotements sur mon échine, comme si on me piquait avec des mini aiguilles. C'était malgré tout un sentiment que j'adorais. Edward Cullen me fascinait de plus en plus chaque jour. J'essayais de le connaître, de le décrypter mais rien à faire, il y avait comme un voile entre lui et moi. Quelque chose qui m'empêchait de savoir ses émotions, ou il le faisait exprès et je détestais ça. Etre vulnérable devant quelqu'un. Ça s'est produit une fois. Plus jamais. Il ne décollait pas son regard du mien, je rougis doucement en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Ce geste le fit sourire, il se redressa puis m'attendit afin de jeter nos plateaux.

_ Que veux-tu faire à présent ?

_ Je veux que tu me parles de toi.

_ Allons dehors si cela ne te dérange pas.

_ A une condition.

_ J'écoute, ajouta-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

_ Donne ta veste parce que je meurs de froid.

Il rit doucement puis déposa sa veste sur mes épaules en souriant, puis saisit délicatement ma main et partit vers l'extérieur du bâtiment. Il s'installa sur un banc après avoir retiré les déchets qui couvraient celui-ci. Je souris tendrement a son attention puis m'asseyais a ses cotes. Son bras entoura ma taille alors que son nez effleurait ma tempe, je l'entendais renifler mon parfum, ce qui me fit autant frissonne que rire.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Tu vois, ton parfum, ou plutôt ton odeur m'a interpeler il y a un an. Mais plus les jours passaient et plus ton odeur me plaisait. Ses deux derniers mois, ton odeur me rendait littéralement dingue. J'avais besoin de t'avoir à mes cotes, un besoin si fort qu'on pourrait comparer ça à une dépendance. Bella, par moment je me demande comment je dois faire pour te résister. Chacun de tes gestes portent ton merveilleux parfum à mes narines. Une main dans tes cheveux, un haussement d'épaules, une petite brise,... Maintenant, avec ta présence, je me contrôle mieux mais je n'arriverais pas à être loin de toi...

D'un coup sa voix était devenue hésitante, triste. Comme s'il savait déjà qu'il allait m'arriver quelque chose. Son bras autour de ma taille se resserra pour me colle contre son torse. Nos visages étaient a quelque centimètres, ma respiration devint rapide mais de son cote rien, également au niveau de ton torse, aucune pulsions. Ses yeux étaient figes sur mes lèvres, je ne pus retenir mon tic nerveux, je me mordis la lèvre. C'est alors qu'il murmura lentement « Ne bouge pas ». J'exécutais, figée comme un roc, il saisit ma lèvre inferieur entre les siennes et la mordilla d'une manière très sensuelle. Jamais encore on ne m'avait embrassé de la sorte, je ne pouvais rester inerte face à de tels actes. Ma main se glissa lentement jusque sa nuque, mes mains agrippèrent la racine de ses cheveux alors que je glissais ma langue sur la sienne. Ses doigts se plantèrent dans ma hanche alors que nous jouions de nos langues. D'un coup, je me sentis seule sur le banc, je n'osais ouvrir les yeux, j'étais à bout de souffle.

_ Tu as bougé.

J'ouvris lentement mes yeux puis vis qu'Edward était à plus d'un mètre de moi, me recoiffais rapidement puis glissais mes mains entre les cuisses. Je l'entendis marcher jusque moi, il saisit doucement mes mains puis embrassa le dos de chacune d'entre elle. Je ne pouvais que sourire à ce geste si tendre. Je suis dans la pire des merdes. Je tombe à nouveau amoureuse. D'un homme dont je ne connais absolument rien. Il me regardait tout au long de mon monologue intérieur, je rougis puis me cachais machinalement dans le cou de mon binôme. Je sentis son cou se crispe, étrange... Aucune pulsation, comme si son cœur était à l'arrêt en permanence.

_ Ton cœur... Murmurais-je avant qu'il ne me coupe.

_ Je n'en ai plus.

_ Cela expliquerais qu'il ne fasse pas de bruits.

_ J'ai l'impression qu'il renait quand tu es la...

_ Mauvaise idée Edward. Cesse immédiatement.

_ Cesser de quoi ? T'aimer ou t'adorer ? Je dirais que c'est trop tard Bella...

Son regard devint triste lorsque je croisais à nouveau celui-ci, puis il baissa les yeux. Comme Edward Cullen pouvait baisser les yeux devant quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant que moi ? Edward Cullen était une masse de muscle, c'est vrai que moins que son frère mais tout de même, et il baissa les yeux devant moi ? Qu'étais-je pour lui ? Pourquoi de telles réactions à mon égard ?

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Je me « levais » chaque matin, un sourire aux lèvres, le genre que l'on est incapable d'effacer. Chaque matin j'allais chercher Bella en bas de chez elle, malgré que cela fut une habitude, la surprise qui apparaissait sur son visage était toujours la même. Elle était si adorable. A serrer la ceinture entre ses petites mains alors que j'accélérais sur la route du lycée, mais surtout le soulagement qu'elle sentait à chaque fois qu'elle atteignait le parking en une partie. Elle était drôle, mignonne, naturelle,... Ou t'étais-tu cache tout ce temps ? Les pensées de chaque élève étaient pour nous. L'idée que Bella et moi sommes ensemble était les plus fréquentes et j'appréciais cette image. Vivre au côté de Bella, avoir des petits bébés,... Non. Cela m'était impossible. Jamais cela n'arrivera. Bella était mon binôme et ne devait être rien d'autre mais je pense que ce qu'il reste de mon cœur était contre cet avis. Si un jour, je lui disais ce que j'étais réellement ferait-elle, elle tomberait peut être dans les pomme mais en aucun cas elle se lancerait à mon cou. Qui voudrait d'un vampire pour petit copain ou mari même? Personne. Je suis condamne à vivre éternellement seul. La perdre me serais impossible, je ne pourrais plus jamais sentir sa merveilleuse odeur,...

Lorsque ce fut l'heure du déjeuner, la voir manger en lisant « Roméo et Juliette » était la plus belle image que je pouvais avoir de ma maitresse. Elle était splendide et je ne pouvais pas décoller mon regard de son visage. Dès que j'essayais de la regarder tel un espion, elle me prenait en flaque. Son regard était un mélange de surprise et de douceur, son petit sourire était tellement craquant. Il me rendait dingue puis cette impossibilité de voir dans son esprit...! Mon dieu. Je détesterai ça. Pour moi, aucune personne ne pouvait cacher ses pensées, je les lisais tous comme si on les disait à voix haute mais elle... Elle arrivait à se dissimuler de mes pouvoirs télépathiques. Plus je la regardais, plus les rougeurs de ses joues ne pouvaient être camouflé derrière ses cheveux. Elle me sourit, comme à chaque fois, de tous sens dents puis passant une main dans ses cheveux. Au même moment, un petit courant d'air traversa la salle, laissant la merveilleuse odeur de Bella virevolter jusqu'à moi. Je souris doucement en me levant. Elle se redressa peu de temps après, puis nous partîmes déposer nos plateaux.

_ Que veux-tu faire à présent ?

_ Je veux que tu me parles de toi.

_ Allons dehors si cela ne te dérange pas.

_ A une condition.

_ J'écoute, ajouta-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

_ Donne ta veste parce que je meurs de froid.

Elle avait souri d'une manière si aguichante, passant tous ses cheveux d'un cote. Je ne pouvais refuser. Son parfum enivrerait ainsi ma veste et je la sentirais à chaque fois que je la mettrais. Je déposais alors celle-ci sur ses épaules avec un petit rire puis saisis sa main afin d'aller à l'extérieur du self. Arrive à l'extérieur, le seul banc vide était couvert de déchets du déjeuner, je les retirais rapidement puis m'installais en regardant Bella qui souriait niaisement à moi acte. Dès qu'elle fut assise, je passais mon bras autour de sa taille et déposais discrètement mon nez contre sa tempe. Humant son parfum, un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle frissonna puis émis un léger rire.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Tu vois, ton parfum, ou plutôt ton odeur m'a interpeler il y a un an. Mais plus les jours passaient et plus ton odeur me plaisait. Ses deux derniers mois, ton odeur me rendait littéralement dingue. J'avais besoin de t'avoir à mes cotes, un besoin si fort qu'on pourrait comparer ca à une dépendance. Bella, par moment je me demande comment je dois faire pour te résister. Chacun de tes gestes portent ton merveilleux parfum à mes narines. Une main dans tes cheveux, un haussement d'épaules, une petite brise,... Maintenant, avec ta présence, je me contrôle mieux mais je n'arriverais pas à être loin de toi...

D'un coup je me coupais, imaginant que par ma faute elle ne décède. J'en mourrais si cela arrivait, je devrais aller en Italie et provoque les Volturi. L'idée de la perdre me traversait à nouveau l'esprit, je voyais la scène,... Quitter le palais des Volturi, torse nu. Dès que les coups de midi auraient commencé à sonner. Là où le soleil était au plus haut, personne ne me manquerais. Qui manqueraient un homme tors nu et scintillant ? Personne. Mon bras se resserra autour d'elle, comme si elle allait partir aujourd'hui, elle se colla à mon torse suite à mon geste. Nos visages étaient a quelque centimètres, sa respiration me chatouillait le nez, mais je n'arrivais pas à faire semblant de respirer, et si jamais j'en avais besoin, cette proximité m'aurait coup le souffle. Mes yeux se figèrent sur ses lèvres, elle était en train de les mordiller, la voir ainsi me rendait hystérique, pourquoi torturait-elle autant ses lèvres ? Mon visage s'avança lentement vers le sien alors que je murmurais, à peine audible, « Ne bouge pas ». Elle était figée comme une statue. Ce moment-là j'en avais rêvé mainte fois, mais c'est quand on s'y attend le moins qu'il se réalise. Saisissant sa lèvre inferieur entre les miennes, je me mis à la mordiller sans trop force mais également pour me contenir. J'essayais de reste tendre dans chaque mouvement de langue, chaque caresse de celles-ci. Ne respectant pas mon conseil, sa main se glissa lentement jusque ma nuque, agrippant la racine de mes cheveux alors que sa langue se glissa sur la mienne. Elle avait bougé, sa fragrance me monta au cerveau et m'enivra. Mes doigts se plantèrent machinalement dans ses cotes puis m'éloignais d'elle a contre cœur. Je me tenais loin, à un pas en fait. Mais c'était assez pour ne plus la sentir. Elle restait inerte, les yeux clos, a bout de souffle.

_ Tu as bougé.

Je plongeais mes mains dans mes poches puis fixais mes pieds. Jouant avec les cailloux au sol, je sentis à nouveau son odeur lorsqu'elle se recoiffa d'une main. Lorsque je déposais mon regard sur elle, ses mains étaient coincées entre ses cuisses, je vins m'installer à ses côtes en saisissant ses mains puis je les embrassais du bout des lèvres. Elle se glissa contre moi, le visage dans le creux de mon cou. Elle était bien trop près, sa gorge était découverte. J'avais plus que peur de me jeter sur elle, mais sa main se posa sur mon torse comme pour m'arrêter.

_ Ton cœur... Murmura-t-elle près de mon oreille.

_ Je n'en ai plus, annonçais-je sèchement en l'interrompant.

_ Cela expliquerais qu'il ne fasse pas de bruits.

_ J'ai l'impression qu'il renait quand tu es la...

_ Mauvaise idée Edward. Cesse immédiatement.

_ Cesser de quoi ? T'aimer ou t'adorer ? Je dirais que c'est trop tard Bella...

Evidemment c'était trop tard. Je ne pouvais plus imaginer un seul instant loin d'elle et pourtant c'était la meilleure solution pour elle. Si jamais elle s'éprend d'une quelconque sympathie ou amour envers moi, elle risquerait gros. Je ne pus me résigner, le regard baissé, je fermais les yeux. La perdre me tuerais, elle était mon tout. Ma dose d'héroïne.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà. Un chapitre quatre plutôt pas mauvais à mon gout.<strong>

**J'espère qu'il vous a plus**


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPITRE 6**_

**BPOV**

Edward était au-dessus de moi, il collait lentement son bassin au mien en soufflant. Chaque contact me frigorifiait mais surtout me faisait gémir. Quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon cou, il se mit à la mordiller. Mes doigts se mêlèrent dans ses cheveux alors que ma poitrine palpitait sous mes respirations rapides.

_ Tu es tellement belle mon ange.

Il se redressa, plongeant son regard dans le mien, je sentais sa main sur mon bas ventre qui montait lentement jusque mes seins. Je ne quittais pas son regard, ses yeux étaient comme fou, ils passaient de mes yeux à mes lèvres puis à mes seins et ainsi de suite. Je souris doucement, retire mon haut puis me hisse sur mes coudes afin de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce contact déclencha en lui une sorte de frénésie. Il glissa ses mains dans mon dos en m'embrassa avec fougue. Il inversa le rôle, me laissant à califourchon sur lui. Il caressait mes cuisses en me fixant, je retirais rapidement mon haut puis me collais a son torse en murmurant.

_ Tu tiens beaucoup à cette chemise ?

Je fus rassuré quand il hocha négativement la tête, j'attrapais mes deux battants de la chemise puis arrachais les boutons afin de le voir enfin torse nu. Mes mains se glissèrent le long de son torse alors que mes lèvres embrassaient le haut de celui-ci. Je sentais enfin un battement sur le torse de mon binôme, il avait l'air excité, d'autant plus que son membre gonflait sur mon intimité.

_ Tu m'excite Bella…

_ Et si je fais ça… ?

Je glissais ma main jusque sa ceinture, la défaisais rapidement puis baissais son jean afin de ne laisser que son boxer. Il grogna en agrippant mes fesses, ou colla nos bassins l'un contre l'autre. Nous nous emboitions parfaitement et les frictions de son sexe contre le mien me firent gémir. Il glissa ses mains jusque mon jean, le déboutonna puis le retira à l'aide de ses jambes. Nous étions à égalité. Lui en boxer et moi en soutien-gorge culotte.

_ Tu n'es pas assez nue à mon gout, murmura-t-il à mon oreille alors que ses mains dégrafaient mon soutien-gorge. Comme ça, je trouve que c'est équitable. Pas toi ?

J'hochais doucement la tête alors qu'il se mit à jouer de sa langue sur mes seins, de petits couinement s'échappaient de ma bouche alors qu'il devenait plus entreprenant. Ses lèvres caressaient toujours mes seins alors qu'une de ses mains se glissa sur mon intimité. Il me sourit largement lorsqu'il pénétra un doigt en moi, j'étais déjà tout humide, ses caresses étaient trop parfaites pour qu'elles me soient destinées. Il voulut à nouveau prendre le dessus mais un grognement menaçant s'échappa de ma poitrine, il s'allongea alors et je le contemplais de haut. Mon doigt traça une ligne imaginaire passant sur chaque recoin de son torse puis enfin mes lèvres suivirent cette trace. Il me regardait faire avec de gros yeux alors que je descendais mes lèvres jusque son bas ventre. Il grogna en agrippant les draps, je souris malicieusement en le regardant.

Glissant son boxer le long de ses jambes, je descendais mes lèvres sur son membre levé. Je m'en avais jamais vu une comme la sienne. Je n'en avais peut être vu seulement deux mais Edward battait royalement Mike. Je soufflais sans pour autant lâcher l'objet de mes désirs des yeux, embrassant son gland du bout des lèvres, il marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas alors que j'introduisais lentement son membre entre mes lèvres. Il se cambra, enfonçant légèrement son sexe dans ma bouche, je saisis ses bourses entre mes doigts et les massais délicatement en débutant des lent vas-et-viens, tout en léchant son sexe. Il gémissait bruyamment, ce qui me donnait encore plus envie de le satisfaire. Ses mains se glissèrent dans mes cheveux me guidant sur la profondeur et la rapidité des mes actes. Je gémissais en sentant son sexe se gonflé en moi, les muscles de celui-ci se tendaient alors que mes dents jouaient sur son gland. Mes doigts sur ses bourses devenaient plus ferme, alors que je stoppais totalement mes coups de langue pour enfin remplir ma bouche de sa queue. Il grogna en se hissant sur ses coudes, il donnait de petits coups de reins en soupirant mon nom.

_ Bella… Retire toi !

Il était au bord de l'éjaculation, je voulais qu'il vienne entre mes lèvres, je voulais sentir son gout. Il s'écrasa sur le lit, enfonçant sa tête et ses poings dans le matelas, je reprenais mes caresses sur son gland, le branlant de ma main libre. Ses mains agrippèrent les draps alors qu'un grognement sourd et profond s'échappa de ses lèvres pendant que sa semence sale se déversé entre mes lèvres.

_ Mon dieu Bella… gémit-il en me hissant jusqu'à son visage.

_ Chut. Ne dis rien. J'ai vraiment envie de toi.

Il sourit sournoisement, m'allongeant sur le lit alors qu'il retirait mon boxer. Sa main prit mon sexe en coupe, et il jouait de ses doigts sur celui-ci. Je ne pus retenir les gémissements, ils s'échappaient plus bruyant que je ne l'aurais cru. Il caressait mes lèvres de sa main libre puis me sourit.

_ Tout mouillée hein ?

_ Edward… Merde ! Le suppliais-je. Mon corps le voulait, il le pleurait.

_ Dis le. A voix haute, dit-il sévèrement en caressant mon entre.

_ Baise moi !

Ces mots sortirent comme s'ils étaient naturels. Il retira sa main puis il sortit un préservatif de son jean. Je lui souris tendrement alors qu'il le mettait sur son membre. Ses lèvres mimèrent des mots mais je ne compris pas. Lorsqu'il me pénétra durement j'étais comme sur un nuage, je sentais ses testicules taper contre mes fesses en rythme avec les coups de reins qu'il m'infligeait. Son nom s'échappait de mes lèvres, j'étais au bord de l'agonie, j'allais atteindre l'orgasme dans peu de temps. Saisissant l'une de ses mains pour a placer sur mon sein, ses vas-et-viens devinrent plus profond et plus violent. De petites larmes perlaient sur le coin de mes yeux alors que ma bouche attaquait la sienne. Nos langues se caressaient dans la même luxure que nos corps. Nous nous allongeâmes sur le lit et ses mains se posèrent toutes es deux sur mes joues. Il essuya mes larmes de ses pouces alors que j'étouffais un cri du jouissance contre ses lèvres.

_ Ca veut dire que j'ai réussi l'examen ? Murmura-t-il dans un gémissement, près de mes lèvres.

_ Tu es le meilleur putain,… Ne me laisse jamais seule.

_ Jamais de la vie, ajouta-t-il en souriant tendrement.

_ Edward, murmurais-je en caressant ça joue. Je t'aime…

_ Je t'aime d'autant plus Isabella.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Bella était tellement belle lorsqu'elle dormait, souvent il m'arrivait de la regarder dormir. Elle était paisible, des fois elle marmonnait le prénom de Mike puis murmurait avec tendresse le mien. Cette fois-ci, je m'étais installé à côte de sa table de chevet. Elle gémissait et bougeait dans tous les sens. Par moment, elle mimait ses gestes mais c'était trop approximatif pour que je comprendre quoi que ce soit. Elle se couvrait de sa couverture puis l'envoyait valser à ses pieds. Elle marmonnait des injures puis d'un coup elle glissa sa main sur ma joue. Comme si elle savait très bien que j'étais la. Était-elle en train de rêver de moi ? Et que faisions nous dans e cas ? Un petit rire bêta mais sortis de ma rêverie, elle souriait bêtement puis murmura très discrètement « Edward… Je t'aime ». Ces deux derniers mots me firent sourire, je ne pus le nier. Elle venait de prononcer si facilement les deux mots que je lutais de lui avouer depuis deux mois. Elle était si belle quand elle dormait, j'aurais aimé un jour, me réveillé a ses cotes, mais c'était inespéré. Mon espèce ne dormait pas… Peut-être devrais-je profiter de son sommeil pour lui avouer tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Je pris une grande inspiration en m'asseyant sur mes genoux puis lui caressais délicatement les cheveux.

_ Bella… Depuis le temps que j'essaie de te le dire. Je ne peux plus le garder pour moi. Tu es arrivé au lycée il y a un peu plus d'un an et dès le début, tu m'as plu. Je n'ai jamais eut le courage de te parler, je sais que c'est ridicule moi. Edward Cullen, l'objet de convoitise des trois quart du lycée n'ose pas parler à une jeune femme. Pathétique, je sais mais je ne pouvais pas gâcher ta vie. Je suis déjà en train de te détruire avec mes sérénades et mes baisers. Pourtant, je ne peux plus m'en passer, je suis dingue de toi Bella, pas seulement aux niveaux de mes sentiments mais ton allure… Elle me rend dingue. Je sais que je suis pervers de venir te contempler chaque nuit mais je ne peux plus me passer de ta présence. J'ai besoin de te sentir et te savoir près de moi. Je mourrais de savoir qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de mal,… Je n'imagine plus ma vie sans toi. Tout pleins de rêves fantastique me sont apparus lors de mes nuits solitaires. Je t'imaginais porter mon enfant, tu étais magnifique. Ton sourire était rayonnant pourtant je me souviens qu'un jour, Alice était venue me voir. Elle avait l'air triste, dévastée. Elle m'avait fait promettre de te rendre heureuse, elle n'a jamais voulu m'en dire plus sur la vision qu'elle avait eut. Elle est muet depuis ce temps la. Si jamais il devait t'arriver quelque chose de mauvais, je serais la pour te protéger. Je te le promets Bella. Tu es devenue mon éternel, ma vie,… Je t'aimerais tout les jours, comme je l'ai fais depuis que je t'ai croisé..

Je me redressais délicatement pour embrasser son front et elle bougea en se frottant les yeux. Elle me regarda, les yeux peinant a s'ouvrir, elle sourit largement en prenant mon visage entre ses mains.

_ J'apprécie beaucoup ton discours murmura-t-elle, mais tu as encore pleins de choses a me dire je crois.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

****J'entendais quelqu'un parler près de mon oreille, je reconnus très rapidement l'intonation d'Edward. Il me racontait les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour moi, il était si tendre dans ses paroles, si romantique. Il profitait de mon sommeil pour m'avouer ce que pensait son coeur. Je ne voulais même pas savoir le comment du pourquoi il était dans ma chambre. Il y était et apparemment, il venait assez souvent. Cela me rendait heureuse, il portait donc réellement un certain intérêt pour moi. Il m'aimait peut être donc pour de vrai, comme il était en train de me l'expliquer. Il devra m'expliquer une multitude de choses encore, mais je compris qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que je ne dormais plus, je fis alors semblant, je me mis a me frotter les yeux alors qu'il embrassa mon front. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux malgré tout, je lui souris, caressant ses joues.

_ J'apprécie beaucoup ton discours, ajoutais-je en souriant, mais tu as encore pleins de choses a me dire je crois.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

**EPOV**

_ Dors ma Princesse. Je serais là à ton réveil.

_ Allonge toi à mes cotes, s'il te plait. Ne reste pas parterre.

Son attention me fit sourire, je retirais donc mes chaussures puis m'allongeais à ses cotes. Sa tête se déposa sur mon torse et sa main caressait celui-ci, ses mini caresses me firent frissonner. C'était un sentiment que je n'avais ressentis depuis longtemps. Petit à petit sa respiration ralentissait tout comme ses caresses disparaissaient. Elle s'était enfin endormie. L'image la plus angélique du monde, je me prenais d'un coup pour Romeo. Elle était ma Juliette, celle que j'aimais au point que je pourrais me tuer pour elle,... Elle était l'amour de mon éternel.

Vers 5h00 du matin, les pensées de Charlie me sortirent de ma rêverie. Il se préparait pour aller au poste, mais une image horrible me marqua. Il vit la tombe de sa propre fille, il était aux bords des larmes, il s'inquiétait énormément pour elle. Je me cachais rapidement sous le matelas alors qu'il entrait discrètement dans la chambre.

_ Mon Dieu... Je vous en supplie. Ne laisser pas ma fille vous rejoindre. Elle est la seule chose qui me reste, elle ne le voit probablement pas mais je l'aime plus que tout au monde, ajouta-t-il avant de renifler. Aidez-la à combattre cette maladie, elle doit vivre. Cet ange doit rester sur Terre, je vous en prie.

Je sortais légèrement de ma cachette et je le vis délicatement embrasser le front de Bella. Elle dormait encore paisiblement, emmitouflée dans la couverture, elle remuât au contact de ses lèvres puis dit mon prénom en souriant. Mais quelle idiote pourquoi parlait-elle durant son sommeil ? Son père fut surpris, ses yeux étaient grand ouverts sur Bella, qui continuait tranquillement son rêve, puis il quitta la chambre en riant.

Je repris ma place à ses cotes et la foudroyais du regard, comme si elle me voyait, puis grognais doucement. Idiote ! Tu aurais pu garder ta langue...! N'empêche. C'était vraiment mignon de ta part mais si tu trouves que j'embrasse comme ton père il faudrait me le dire car c'est assez troublant... Non. Ce qui est troublant c'est que je me mette à parler tout seul. Vampire et schizophrène ! Parfait mélange.

Je fermais les yeux et faisais semblant de dormir. Maintenant un peu plus d'un siècle et demi que je ne pouvais plus dormir, moi qui disais que c'était inutile. Que c'était une perte de temps, je regrette bien mes pensées. Je n'étais pas censé ressentir la fatigue mais ces derniers temps elle était de retour. Etait-ce que la fatigue ou de la soif ? Surement la seconde proposition. Je pourrais peut être sortir alors que Bella dormait encore. Il était 5:30, elle ne devrait pas se réveiller avant 7:00. Je saisis un petit papier, et y inscrivais :

« Je suis rapidement sortie. Je reviendrais surement avant ton réveil.

J'aimerais certaine explication à mon retour. Je t'aime Bella »

Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'allais chasser, c'était trop risque. Elle découvrirait trop tôt et risquerait de fuir. Cependant, je veux découvrir pourquoi Charlie avait fait cette prière, pourquoi avait-il imagine sa fille, morte. Il allait probablement lui arriver quelque chose. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas que je le sache ou tout simplement elle avait peur de ma réaction. Pourquoi aurait-elle peur de ma réaction ? C'était donc si grave que ça ? Bon arrête de penser Edward et va te nourrir !

J'embrassais rapidement les lèvres de ma belle puis quittais sa chambre en la regardant une dernière fois.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Je me réveillais dans la nuit, le soleil commençait à peine à monter et Edward était absent. Je vis un petit papier sur ma table de chevet, il avait dit qu'il serait la avant mon réveil. Il a mentit. Putain, pourquoi en semaines avais-je du mal à me lever mais en week-end il fallait que je me lève de moi-même à 7:00. C'est avec un grognement profond que je me redressais et me déshabillais. Edward allait peut être rentré mais peu importe, il fallait que je me lave. Je pris quelque affaire dans mon placard mais fis de tel que je puisse être sexy si jamais Edward me voyait.

C'est quinze minutes plus tard que je sortais de la salle de bain, enrouler d'une simple serviette, j'entrais dans ma chambre et je vis Edward installer sur mon lit. Il me regardait avec un large sourire alors que je lui faisais signe de se tourner afin que je puisse m'habiller.

_ Tu es très belle.

_ Je sais merci.

_ Modeste en plus de ça, ajouta-t-il en riant.

_ Tu étais ou ? Tu avais dit qu'à mon réveil tu serais la ? Puis de quoi tu veux que je te parle, c'est toi qui a des choses à me dire.

_ Tu ne trouves pas que ça fait beaucoup de questions dans une phrase ?

Je fis non de la tête sans réalise qu'il ne le verrait pas. Je m'habillais rapidement puis m'asseyais en tailleur a cote de lui sur le matelas. Il s'appuya à la tête de lit et m'ouvrit ses bras pour que je vienne m'y blottir. Il caressa mes cheveux en embrassant ma tempe puis souffla :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

_ D'abord... Tu as dit que tu m'aimais cette nuit. Pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire, je n'ai rien de spéciale, je suis la fille la plus banale que tu pouvais trouver.

_ Au contraire, tu es merveilleuse. Tu sais il y a des choses que tu ne peux expliquer, mais lorsque je t'ai vu. J'étais certain d'une chose. Je devais t avoir auprès de moi, tu es devenue comme une drogue à mes yeux.

_ Oui,... Peut-être. Mais quand tu parles de mon parfum, tu parles de quoi ?

_ Chaque humain a une peau avec un certain arome. Le tien sent tellement bon que je ne peux plus m'en passer...

_ Chaque Humain ? Tu dis ça comme si...

_ Je ne suis pas vraiment un humain. Je suis bien plus dangereux, c'est pour ça que j'étais censé rester loin de toi.

_ Censé ? Maintenant tu vas rester ?

_ Bah idiote ! J'ai dit que je ne pouvais plus me passer de toi, ajouta-t-il en riant. Maintenant a toi de me dire. Pourquoi ton père a peur de te perdre ?

_ Comment tu sais ça ?

_ Il est venu cette nuit, et il s'est mis à prier.

_ Oh... Garde le pour toi. Seule deux personnes sont au courant, et j'aimerais tuer celle qui m'a fait ça.

_ Tuer ? A ce point...

J'hochais doucement la tête, me callant bien dans ses bras puis lui expliquais l'affaire. Ses traits devenaient plus graves et plus triste que jamais. Je le sentais contre son torse, comme si le temps c'était arrête. Il me regarda fixement durant une vingtaine de minute mais cela me parut une éternité.

_ Tu es donc malade... Et tu vas mourir.

_ Oui...

_ Et qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans toi ?

_ Oh fait pas ça ! Toi et moi on traine ensemble depuis deux mois a peut près. Tu trouveras une autre nana et tu feras une ribambelle de gamin avec elle ! Peut-être même qu'une de tes fille s'appellera Bella hein ?

J'avais dit ça pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais ses traits étaient devenus encore plus grave, comme si j'avais dit une connerie. Comme lorsque j'étais avec Mike, mon reflexe était de prendre le visage de mon compagnon et de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Voyant qu'Edward restait figé, je glissais mes mains entre mes cuisses en baissant les yeux. Comme la première fois ou nous nous étions embrassés.

_ Tu dis ça comme si ta mort ne représentait rien Bella. Tu n'imagines pas. Ca fait des siècles que je te cherche, des siècles que je n'ai pas ressentis ce que je ressens à présent pour toi. Si jamais tu devais quitter la Terre, je le ferais avec toi. Sans aucune hésitation.

_ Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas.

_ Personne ne sait, du moins avant que nous ne commencions a nous fréquentés.

_ Comment ça ? Les gens du lycée ?

_ Non, enfin oui, dit-il en riant. Mais je pensais à ma sœur, la petite brune.

_ Le lutin. Alice Cullen. Je vois.

_ Tu l'appelles comme ça ? Elle risque de ne pas apprécie mais… Elle a un don, comme moi, mais elle perçoit le futur selon les décisions que l'on prend. Depuis que je ne cesse de penser à toi, elle savait qu'un jour je serais triste et elle m'a dit de passer le plus de temps possible avec toi. Elle ne m'avait pas dit pourquoi, mais j'imagine qu'elle a dû voir une tombe avec ton nom dessus.

_ Tu as quel don ? Mon ton était si détaché, pourtant il venait de se confier à moi, de parler de ma mort et pourtant la seule chose que je voulais c'était de l'entendre me parler de lui. Enfin,… T'as sœur à des prémonitions mais toi.

_ Je ne suis pas le seul. Jasper, le copain d'Alice métrise les émotions et moi... Je suis télépathe. Je suis capable de lire dans les pensées des gens.

_ Donc tu entends mes pensées, disais-je en sentant mes joues se rougirent.

_ Absolument rien. A ce niveau c'est le néant. Je n'ai jamais su a quoi tu pensais et c'est en partie pour ça que tu me fascine autant.

Je souris betement, soulager, heureuse qu'il ne puisse lire en moi. Pourtant par moment c'etait comme s'il savais que je n'allais pas bien ou qu'au contraire tout aillais bien. Etais-je si transparente que ca ?

Edward me sortis de mes pensees en effleurant ma joue de son pouce. A chaque fois qu'il me touchait, des millions de picottements aparaissaienyt a l'endroit du contact. Il me sourit doucement puis se rapprocha de mon visage alors que je souriais plus que betement. Sa main se glissait lentement dans mes cheveux alors que ses levres se deposaient tendrerment sur les miennes. Mes mains a plats sur son torse, j'allais entreprendre une legere pression contre ses merveilleuse levres mais sa langue me demandait déjà la permission d'entrer. Rapidement mes mains se retouvere melees dans ses cheveux alors qu'il m'embrassait pleins de desirs. Il ramena ses mains sur ma taille et s'allongea au-dessus de moi sans quitter mes lèvres. Comme par enchantement, mes mains étaient en train de glisser jusque sa ceinture mais lorsqu'il s'en redit compte. Il fit un bond, et se retrouva coller au mur face à mon lit.

_ Je ne peux pas.

_ Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je suis désolée.

_ Ne t'excuse pas. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, c'est juste que tu devras attendre avant de réellement pouvoir me toucher, ou que je puisse moi te toucher.

J'hochais doucement la tête puis me redressais, Edward me parlait d'une certaine clairière. Il voulait m'y emmener, il voulait me montrer cet endroit magique. Cet endroit qui en réalité sera le nôtre, pour toujours.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

**BPOV**

Cela faisait un moment qu'Edward et moi pouvions être considérés comme un couple. Il passait me prendre a la maison, chaque matin, il m'invitait chez lui pour regarder un film ou bien se caresser devant ce film. Cependant, la maladie prenait le dessus. Edward ne le voyait pas car je voulais être forte pour lui, je me cachais lors de mes moments de faiblesses. Souvent il insistait pour que j'aille voir Carlisle et même s'il me considérait comme sa fille, je ne pouvais pas profiter de cette situation.

Il y a une semaine, Jacob était passe à la maison, mais lorsqu'il vit qu'Edward était présent il partit sans donner d'explication. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se tramait entre eux mais je trouvais ça vraiment étrange. Ils ne pouvaient rester l'un près de l'autre sans voir les regards assassins qu'ils se lançaient mutuellement. Comme si Jacob savait qu'il était un vampire, mais ce n'était pas tout. Jacob avait également change, il était devenu beaucoup plus séduisant depuis qu'il avait coupé son immonde tignasse. A chaque fois que je venais accompagner d'Edward, nous ne faisions que passer et je savais pourtant que Jacob faisait semblant d'être mort. Une fois je l'avais vu lorgne par la fenêtre pour voir si nous partions.

Edward prenait soin de moi, il essayait de me faire manger mais c'était souvent sans succès. L'absence de la faim était un des symptômes les plus fréquents lorsqu'on est séropositif. Ces derniers temps, mon envie de voir Jacob devenait de plus en plus importante, parce que je savais qu'il ne me restait que peu de temps.

Nous étions à la cafeteria et Edward me regardait comme si j'allais mourir a la seconde qui suivait. Je sais que ça lui faisait du mal de me voir ainsi mais il a accepté le fait que bientôt j'allais mourir...

_ Edward... Emmène-moi à la Push.

_ Je ne pourrais pas rester. Tu le sais.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Laisse tomber. Je te raconterais une autre fois.

Son regard était triste lorsqu'il se redressa, et une folie me pris au cou. Je le détruisais intérieurement et je m'en fichais. Quelle petite amie monstrueuse étais-je !

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Il y a trois mois Bella et moi nous sommes avoues nos sentiments, elle savait ce que j'étais et je savais qu'elle était malade. Mais ces derniers jours elle me ressemblait de plus en plus. Elle ne mangeait pas, et elle avait le teint plus pale que jamais. Elle me faisait peur, elle avait l'air d'être de plus en plus proche de la mort mais elle ne voulait pas l'accepter. Elle évitait le sujet alors que j'essayais de lui dire d'aller voir mon père, elle refusait catégoriquement. Elle allait mal, vraiment mal et j'ai vraiment peur de la perdre d'ici peu. Pourtant elle ne laissait surtout pas abattre. Ma Bella était une battante.

_ Edward... Emmène-moi à la Push.

_ Je ne pourrais pas rester. Tu le sais.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Laisse tomber. Je te raconterais une autre fois.

Je la saisis par la taille puis marchais lentement vers ma voiture. Elle soupirait à mon geste, elle était convaincue qu'elle pouvait tout faire elle-même alors que c'était tout le contraire. Lorsque nous fumes arrive devant chez Jacob, il nous attendait les bras croisés sur son torse. Bella m'embrassa du bout des lèvres puis descendit de la Volvo et partit en direction de son ami. A mi-chemin, elle s'effondra dans la boue. Je sortis rapidement et en 5secondes j'étais auprès d'elle. Elle était pale, elle n'avait même plus de force pour ouvrir les yeux.

_ Bella mon ange.

_ Amène moi à l'hôpital Edward...

Je ne disais rien, trop panique, je la pris contre moi et courrais jusque la voiture puis conduisais jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Arrive au but, Bella fut pris en charge alors que je restais avec mon père. Il m'expliqua qu'elle allait bientôt nous quitter. Cette idée m'était inévitable pourtant je ne voulais pas l'entendre. Bella était pour moi la plus merveilleuse et je ne voulais pas le perdre.

_ Edward mon grand. Si jamais elle nous quitte. Me donnerais-tu l'accord de la mordre ?

_ Je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne un monstre !

_ Ed,... C'est soit ça. Soit tu la perds.

_ Si elle quitte ce monde, je ferais de même.

_ Tu es certain de ton choix.

Je fis non de la tête, la perdre serait vraiment horrible mais Bella à mes côtés éternellement ne pouvait qu'être merveilleux. Mais si elle voulait mourir ? Si elle voulait partir au paradis ? Le visage de mon père fut marqué par la tristesse, il voulut me convaincre mais une infirmière arriva, extrêmement paniqué, lui demanda de le rejoindre dans la chambre de ma Bella. Je le suivais au train mais il m'interdit à aller au-delà de la porte du bloc. Je devais me changer les idées, revoir ma famille. Pourtant il fallait que j'aille d'abord à cette clairière ou j'avais emmené Bella. Conduisant à toute allure jusqu'à l'entrée de la forêt, je claquais violemment la portière et fus d'ailleurs assez surpris de voir que la voiture était restée intacte. Je pris une grande inspiration puis courrais jusqu'à notre refuge amoureux. La rosé était toujours présente, les traces de nos corps sur l'herbe était encore un peu visible pourtant cela faisait plus d'une semaine que nous n'étions pas venus. L'odeur de Bella n'était plus présente mais mes souvenirs animaient l'endroit, comme si c'était hier. Je me souvenais de son regard époustouflé, son sourire était immense,… Mon poing s'écrasa alors contre un rocher devant moi, chacune de mes phalanges s'étaient imprimées dans la pierre... Bella ne sourirait probablement plus jamais de cette manière. Elle me quittera bientôt. Je ne pouvais me sortir l'image de la tombe de Bella, la flamme de ma vie allait me quitter et qu'allais-je faire sans elle ? Mourir dans les flammes serait plus tendre par rapport à une vie sans ma princesse. C'est comme si un homme avait vécu des années sans gouter au plaisir du chocolat. Après avoir gouté au meilleur comment pouvez-vous retomber dans la misère ? Il n'y a pas moyen, lorsque je suis tombé dans les bras de cette jeune femme, je savais que je devrais rester à ses cotes pour toujours. Mais était-ce pour toujours, selon le temps que la maladie lui laisserait ou était-ce un toujours qui comprend l'éternité suite à une transformation ? Je les avais énormément abandonnés depuis que Bella et moi avions en quelque sorte concrétisé. Je pris ma voiture puis conduisais à toute allures jusqu'à notre villa. Alice m'attendait devant, sur les marches, elle se balançait sur elle-même, les bras autour des jambes. Elle se lança sur ma portière et vint se blottir contre moi dès que celle-ci fut ouverte. Alice était la seule de la famille à se montrer affectueuse et j'avoue, qu'à ce moment. J'en avais besoin. J'en aurais été capable, des larmes couleraient le long de mes joues, si jamais elle mourrait. Je ne le supporterais pas, j'avais besoin d'elle.

_ Pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas que Papa la transforme ?

_ Elle sera comme nous Alice ! Tu te rends compte ! Je ne peux pas la bannir du paradis !

_ Son paradis c'est toi Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à bellardtwilight et lubella pour les reviews<strong>

**J'espère que ce chapitre fut à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

**Par contre je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour ecrire parce qu'il faut que je bosse un peu avant la rentrée tout de même. Alors je vais essayer de mettre en ligne le prochain chapitre vers … Jeudi !**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

**BPOV**

Pouvez-vous croire à une vie, cajoler dans une chambre d'hôpital. De voir ceux que l'on aime plus que tout que durant quelque heure... Au lieu de passer nos derniers instants auprès d'eux. Carlisle avait dit que je ne pouvais plus quitter la chambre, d'un effet surprenant, la maladie fut beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle ne l'aurait dû et j'étais beaucoup trop faible pour quitter le lit. Edward avait disparu, depuis mon hospitalisation il y a deux semaines, il n'est jamais venu me rendre visite. J'avais de ses nouvelles par le biais de son père, sinon rien de sa part. Comme je l'aurais cru, Jacob était venu. Son visage était marque par la tristesse, ses yeux étaient gonfles comme s'il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son être. Lorsqu'il fut entré dans ma chambre, il se mit à genou devant mon lit en attrapant ma main.

_ Bella ! Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Bien et toi ?

_ Bien ? Tu te fou de moi !

_ Quoi tu veux que je te dise la vérité ? Alors ok. Je souffre le martyr. Ça me bouffe de l'intérieur et personne ne peux arrêter ça ! Je suis amoureuse d'un homme et il ne vient même pas me rendre visite ! Je vais bientôt crever Jacob et tu me demande si ça va ? Réfléchis bon dieu !

Ma voix était devenue tremblante, j'avais les larmes aux yeux. C'était vrai. Il fallait que j'arrête de m'aveugles avec mes illusions merdiques. Grace à cet enfoiré, je mourrais à 19ans. Je n'allais pas bien, j'allais mal... J'allais très mal.

Mes larmes ne pouvaient être retenues, elles l'avaient êtes trop longtemps maintenant ça devait être libéré. Jacob me prit contre son torse dur et bouillant. Ce qui était très diffèrent par rapport à Edward qui était mon frigo sur pate. Il me manquait atrocement. Ses lèvres fines contre les miennes, ses mains sur mon visage, ses caresses si tendres qui m'effectuaient de délicieux picotis dans le cou à chaque fois que ses mains se posaient sur moi. Je voulais le revoir.

_ Jacob... Va voir les Cullen et dit leurs que je veux les voir.

_ Tout mais pas ça Bella.

_ C'est quoi ton problème avec eux ! Ce sont de bonnes personnes !

Il me regardait, pourtant ses yeux étaient vides d'expressions. Il cherchait des arguments ou peut être en avait-il trop. Je lui donnais une légère claque pour qu'il me revienne. Son rire me rendit le mien, il caressa sa joue puis vint embrasser mon front en hochant la tête.

_ Si ce n'était pas toi, je n'aurais jamais accepté. C'est à Lui de te dire ce qu'il se passe, pas a moi. J'irais chez eux ce soir. Je te le promets.

_ Merci beaucoup Jacob. J'ai une autre faveur.

_ Quoi encore ? Ajouta-t-il en riant.

_ Tu peux me ramener un énorme gouté ! J'ai la dalle et la bouffe ici est immangeable !

_ Snickers ? Bounty ? Mars ? Twix ?

_ Le tout avec supplément Orangina !

Il tapota ma jambe puis partit en souriant, je saisis mon portable puis regardais longuement mon fond d'écran. Edward. Que fais-tu. Pourquoi tu ne me rends pas visite ? Ne suis-je pas celle qui embellit tes journées ? Je sais que je risque de te quitter mais je veux profiter de mes derniers moments avec toi. Je t'aime et tu me manque irrévocablement ! Les larmes reprirent sur mes joues mais un toc-toc sur la porte m'interrompit.

_ Excuse-moi, tu veux que je revienne plus tard ?

_ Non Monsieur. Entrez. Je vous en prie.

_ Tu t'es rétablis de ton malaise ?

_ Je crois, mais pourriez-vous me donner de meilleure chose à manger ? J'ai demandé à mon ami de me prendre des barres chocolatées.

_ Oui, je sais qu'ici tout est comme recrache. Je demanderais à ma femme de te faire à manger Bella. Ce serait avec plaisir.

_ Pourquoi êtes-vous si tendre avec moi Monsieur ?

_ Tu es ma patiente puis, mon fils t'aime plus que tout au monde... Même si ces derniers jours il ne le montre pas.

_ Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne vient pas ? Disais-je trahis par ma voix.

_ Il est dévasté Bella. Il ne sait plus ou donne de la tête. Il s'est enferme trois jours de suite dans la salle de musique. Il joue sans arrêt de son piano, sans cesse,... Tu lui manques également mais mets-toi a sa place…

_ Probablement, mais… J'ai une question à vous poser.

_ Oui, je t'écoute.

_ Fermez la porte, je vous prie.

Il s'exécuta puis s'assit sur le fauteuil a cote de mon lit. Je pris un temps fou avant de formuler mes pensées dans mon petit crane, mais au moment où j'allais les prononces. Jacob toqua à la porte puis tenta à plusieurs reprises de l'ouvrir.

_ Bella ? Est-ce que tout vas bien ?

_ Pourrais-je vous voir ce soir avant que vous ne quittiez l'hôpital ?

Carlisle hocha la tête puis ouvra la porte a Jacob avec un large sourire puis quitta la chambre. Je tentais mes bras vers les sucreries en couinant. J'en avais besoin, je n'avais pas mangé depuis des semaines et quitte à manger pour ne pas m'ennuyer. Jacob me raconta la vie à la Push, m'énumérant chaque de ses amis et de ses ennemis. Il m'expliqua aussi qu'il retapait une vieille Peugeot 404 avec capote, mais il lui manquait des pièces pour la faire démarrer.

A 17:00, un infirmier vint voir ma fiche de soin, changea mes perfusions puis invita Jacob a quitté ma chambre. Avant de partir, il me murmura « Je tiendrais ma promesse » puis embrassa ma joue et partit.

J'étais donc condamnée à regarder la télévision jusqu'à ce que Carlisle daigne pointe son nez dans ma chambre... J'étais partie pour une longue soirée d'attente. Mais à ma grande surprise, on toqua à ma porte et je souris largement en voyant la petite Cullen entrer. Alice était venue me rendre visite, même si on n'avait jamais réellement passé du temps ensemble pour parler, elle passait souvent par le passe me prendre au centre commercial et refaire ma garde-robe.

_ Bonjour ma belle, avait-elle dit avec un léger sourire.

_ J'ai cru que c'était Edward…

_ Je voulais qu'il vienne mais il se changeait les idées avec Emmett.

_ Le gros ?

_ Oui, c'est ça, riant discrètement elle s'installa a cote de moi. Papa a dit que tu te sentais un peu mieux. C'est vrai ?

_ Oui,… Coussi Coussa.

_ Tu sais… Edward ne vient pas parce qu'il a peur de te perdre. Il ne veut pas te soumettre a ses envies sans respecter les tiennes.

_ Je veux être comme vous, murmurais-je discrètement.

_ Il a peur de devoir se rendre au Volturi et ce…Quoi ? Tu veux devenir un vampire ?

_ Je ne veux pas perdre Edward.

Alice claqua à plusieurs reprises dans ses mains puis virevolta dans toute la chambre. Elle vint embrasser ma joue puis quitta la chambre au même moment que Carlisle entra. Il fut surprit de voir sa fille quitter la chambre pleine de joie alors que j'allais toujours aussi mal en point. Notre discussion fut très brève. Je ne lui demandais aucun détail, je lui imposais simplement mon choix. Il ne chercha pas à en savoir d'avantage et j'appréciais ce geste. Dès que je serais au bords du gouffre, Carlisle m'aidera.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire pour m'occuper ? Bella me manquait mais je n'aurais pas le courage de la regarder dépérir. Comment pourrais-je en avoir le cœur assez fort ! Elle devait se poser des millions de questions, elle devait surement s'inquiété et moi je restais la durant des heures a tourné en rond. Que ce soit dans ma chambre ou bien dans la cuisine ou encore la salle de musique. Je jouais du Debussy pour me rendre calme, pour me retirer mon stress. J'essayais de chasse mais je n'arrivais jamais à mes concentres sur mes proies. Emmett tenta de me divertir avec une bagarre mais au bout d'un cours instant j'abandonnais.

_ Eddy. Si ça t'emmerde autant. Va la voir !

_ Je ne peux pas...

_ Tu l'aimes non ? Alors vas-y !

_ Elle est en train de mourir, une visite de trois heures ce n'est pas suffisant. J'ai besoin d'elle toute la journée,... Mais c'est impossible.

_ Demande un traitement de faveur a papa. Ils accepteront peut être que tu restes plus longtemps...

_ Non... C'est sans issue. Elle mourra dans peu de temps et je n'aurais peut-être pas le temps de lui dire au revoir.

_ Tu as pensé à la transformation ?

_ C'est un complot ? Non, elle ne deviendra pas comme nous ! Sous aucun prétexte !

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Bella est un ange,... Si elle devient l'une des notre elle sera bannit du ciel et pourrira sur Terre pour l'éternité.

_ A tes cotes.

Je soupirais bruyamment, envoyant valse notre discussion, je partis à nouveau m'isole dans notre clairière. Cet endroit était magique, il me rendait heureux. Il me remémorait le merveilleux côté vivant de ma Bella... Si c'était mieux ainsi ? Si elle devait demeurer comme un éternel souvenir... Pourtant, si elle voulait de moi pour l'éternité, cela serait un rêve les yeux ouverts. Je serais déjà au paradis. Je sais que je suis répétitif, je radote, mais que voulez-vous j'ai plus de cent ans ! Il fallait s'en douter mais Bella est mon oxygène, le sang qui me nourrit. Elle m'enivre au jour le jour. Elle est ma drogue, ma dope, mon alcool,... Je suis dépendant d'elle et son souffle me réjouis.

Les heures passaient et la nuit était presque tombées, je me devais de rejoindre ma famille. Esmée m'attendait en sautillant d'impatience et c'était assez étrange. « Quelqu'un t'attend » pensa-t-elle lorsqu'elle me sentit arriver. Lorsque j'entrais dans la maison, la puanteur de notre invite me marque. Jacob puait le chien mouille, l'horreur.

_ Je ne reste pas longtemps.

_ Tant mieux.

_ Bella pleure ton absence. Elle a besoin de toi. Je ne lui suffis plus. Elle m'a demandé de vous rendre visite. Va la voir Edward et explique lui ce qui fait pourquoi ma race déteste la tienne.

_ Je le ferais merci.

Il acquiesça puis quitta la maison sans demander son reste, je ne pus que soupirer a cette nouvelle. J'étais abattu. Je détruisais ma cher et tendre pour me protéger, mais quel égoïste j'étais. Un monstre. Je ne pensais qu'a moi. J'étais une ordure. Un encule. Tel était le mot qui me correspondait le mieux. Alice entra dans la salle, toute joyeuse, elle me sourit puis me tendit ses mains. Elle pensait a des fleurs, elle ne voulait pas que je sache a quoi elle pensait réellement. Elle était futée et j'appréciais ce cote de sa personnalité. Elle m'invita sur le canapé et brancha le film le plus romantique que la famille Cullen connaissait. « The NoteBook » avec Ryan Gosling et Rachelle McAdam. Ce film était tellement tendre, après plusieurs années leurs amours étaient toujours aussi fort... C'était tellement beau, et j'avoue que par moment, à cause d'Alice. Je me sentais assez gay.

_ Bonsoir la famille.

Mon père venait de rentrer, il était radieux, son sourire était immense et illuminait toute la villa. Je me précipitais jusqu'à lui et il me prit par les épaules pour me mener jusque son bureau. Il s'assit puis me laissa découvrir par moi-même. L'image de Bella m'était insoutenable, elle avait les joue creuse et le regard vide. Elle avait demandé à Carlisle de revenir avant de quitter l'hôpital. Je vis ses lèvres mimer de mots, mais je n'entendais rien de précis, c'est lorsque je vis le sourire de mon père que tout d'un coup. Tout me devint beaucoup plus fluide, plus clair. Bella voulait faire partit des nôtres.

* * *

><p><strong>MERCI POUR LE REVIEW ! C'est touchant et adorable !<strong>

**J'espere que ce chapitre vous a plus :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Je tenais à remercier kinoum, Love-Lena, Grazie et bellardtwilight pour les review.**

**Je suis très heureuse de voir que ma fiction vous plait ****

**Alors pour la fréquence de publication, je dirais … 1 chapitre par semaines. Même si durant la semaine dernière j'en ai publié 9 ^^ Les cours vont reprendre et j'aurais donc moins de temps pour ce qui est des loisirs. Alors probablement ca deviendra 1 chapitre toutes les deux semaines mais je vais essayer de tenir le cap et faire 1 chapitre par semaine pour pas perdre de lecteurs :B**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 10<strong>

**BPOV**

La douleur devient insoutenable, les perfusions m'injectent selon ma demande une certaine dose de morphine mais cela ne fait que me rendre stone. La douleur est et restera presente quelque soit les moyens employes. Elle sera toujours la. Peu importe le temps, elle ne fera qu'empirer… Et je n'étais qu'au début de la fin, je devais encore attendre avant de devenir comme mon cher et tendre. Edward me manquait, je ne le voyais plus que durant mes rêves, il était porté disparu depuis un peu plus de deux mois maintenant. Pourtant il connaissait ma décision. Il savait qu'en fin de compte, un jour, je serais comme lui et toute sa famille.

Je n'en pouvais plus de rester allonge toute la journée dans ce lit inconfortable. Je me déplaçais seulement pour aller au toilette ou encore pour ma douche mais j'étais toujours accompagnée pour raison de sécurité. Charlie me rendait visite que très rarement, une vague de meurtre avait apeuré toute la bourgade. J'ai entendu dire que des bêtes sauvages auraient attaqués des campeurs mais les dégâts découverts sur les dépouilles ne ressemblaient à aucunes des attaques menées par les couguars ou les ours. Les blessures étaient plus graves et plus profondes comme si une horde de loups avaient migré jusqu'ici, faute de trouver de la nourriture pour l'hiver.

J'allais me mettre à hurler de désespoir quand on toqua à ma porte. Il était un peu plus de 12h00, cela ne pouvait qu'être mon déjeuner. C'est d'un ton las et détaché que j'autorisais la personne à entrer dans mon humble demeure lorsque mon cœur se mit à palpiter, ma respiration était quasi inexistante. L'homme qui pénétra dans ma chambre n'était qu'autre qu'Edward. Il hésitait à sourire, l'incertitude marquait profondément ses traits et je balançais également entre deux émotions. La jouissance n'était pas réellement la bienvenue, pourtant il était là et j'avais tant envie de l'avoir dans mes bras, de sentir ses douces lèvres sur les miennes pourtant, un autre sentiment régnait. Le dégout. Il était la devant moi, comme si ces deux mois n'avaient jamais existés. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux et malgré son regard triste, je ne voulais pas le pardonner. Je voulais qu'il me donne des raisons. Je comprenais le fait qu'il ne soit pas venus le premier mois, il avait peur de me perdre, il était dévasté, bla bla bla. Mais le second mois. Il n'avait aucune excuse, il savait très bien que je voulais devenir comme lui et il n'est pas venu pour autant.

Il s'approchait lentement vers moi, un plat de lasagne entre les mains. Mon dieu que ça sentait bon, mon ventre gargouilla à la bonne odeur, alors qu'un léger sourire apparut aux lèvres de mon amant. Je devais me reconcentrer sur lui, lui prouver qu'il m'avait énormément déçu. Ma main partit d'elle-même s'écraser sur sa joue dès qu'il fut assez près. Mes sourcils commençaient à me faire mal tant il était froncés. Il me dit rien, ne réagit même pas, comme si cela avait été une caresse pour lui, pourtant j'y avais mis toutes mes forces… Mais il était vrai que ma force me quittait un peu chaque jour. Malheureusement. Mon visage s'adoucit progressivement alors qu'il se mettait à genoux à côtés de mon lit. Son regard ne quittait pas le mien, il avait toujours l'air aussi triste.

_ Je l'ai mérité.

_ J'aurais aimé que tu aies plus mal que ça.

_ J'ai eus mal, mais…

_ Mal ? Fou toi de ma gueule Edward ! l'interrompis-je, hors de moi. Ce n'est pas toi qui meurs à petit feu dans ce foutu hôpital de mes deux. Tu étais tranquille dans ta maison auprès de ta famille alors que moi. Rien. Je mourrais d'impatience de voir le jour où tu entrerais enfin dans cette chambre ! Pourquoi tu as pris autant de temps ? Tu connais ma décision depuis un mois mais tu n'étais pas foutu de prendre ta voiture et faire cinq minutes de route pour me rendre visite. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, mais c'était éphémère apparemment… Ma voix devenait tremblante mais je ne voulais pas paraitre faible, je voulais qu'il ait mal. Moi, je t'aime réellement, sinon pense tu sincèrement que j'aurais demande à ton père de me transformer ? Crois-tu vraiment que l'idée de vivre à tes côtés éternellement ne m'as pas fait sourire lorsque j'y ai pensé ? Au contraire. J'étais folle de joie, certaine que cela te redonnerait le sourire et que tu viendrais enfin me voir. Mais rien à faire. Merci pour les lasagnes, tu remercieras Esmée de ma part. Tu peux partir maintenant.

J'attrapais le plat de lasagne qu'il avait déposé sur la table de chevet puis l'attaquais goulument, sans couvert, comme une sauvage. Je mourrais de faim parce Carlisle ne travaillait que trois jours par semaines, et c'était ces jours-là que je mangeais. Edward était toujours là, il me regardait avec des yeux ronds comme un poisson. Je pouffais de rire puis lui indiquais les toilettes.

_ Tu peux me ramener le rouleau de papier ?

Il s'exécuta, sans un mot, lorsque je saisis le rouleau son sourire se fana. C'était comme si cet objet était une raison valable pour que je ne le vire pas de la chambre. Je souriais tendrement, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, je l'aimais bien trop pour cela. Je lui fis une petite place sur mon lit tout en m'essuyant les mains et le visage.

_ Excuse-moi.

_ Non, tu as tout à fait raison Bella. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. J'ai essayé de trouver une raison pour t'expliquer pourquoi je n'étais pas venu, mais il n'y en a aucune. J'ai eu peur de te voir, pas parce que tu t'énerverais comme tu viens de le faire mais parce que j'avais peur de te retrouver ronger par la maladie.

_ Fallait t'y attendre, tu aurais dû te douter qu'un jour tu me verrais ainsi.

_ Je sais, mais je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait si vite.

_ Maintenant c'est fait, il n'y a pas de machine à remonter le temps. Il faut penser au futur…

Ma main se glissa jusque la sienne, il regarda fixement nos mains puis s'avança vers moi avec un léger sourire aux lèvres mais c'était trop facile à mon gout. Ma main vint à nouveau se heurter à la joue si parfaite de mon homme. Mon geste le surprit et son visage choqué me fit rire aux éclats. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas ris ainsi, mon ventre était tordu à cause des contractions alors que petit à petit le fou rire disparut. Edward me regardait, incrédule, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je l'avais giflé une nouveau fois. Je m'avançais donc lentement jusqu'à lui, je vis ses lèvres s'étiré en un mince sourire alors que Carlisle entra sans prévenir. Le monde était vraiment contre moi, je déposais mon front sur l'épaule d'Edward, honteuse je me sentais rougir alors que les deux hommes riaient en cœur.

_ Je vois que tu vas mieux Bella.

_ Ne riez pas Monsieur.

_ Mon ange, tout vas bien. Il est au courant de tout, pourquoi tu te caches ?

_ J'avais envie de t'embrasser, murmurais-je discrètement à son oreille alors qu'une pulsion traversa mon esprit mal tourné. Je glissais lentement ma main jusque son entre jambe alors que mes dents saisissaient son lobe. Edward se redressa avec un grognement menaçant, sous le regard intrigué de son père.

_ Tout va bien fiston ?

_ Oui oui… Tu es venu pour quoi ?

_ Je venais seulement changer les perfusions de la belle.

Il s'avança jusque la machinerie et changea ce qu'il fallait. Il déplaça une des perfusions, laissant une goutte de sang s'échapper. Je guettais avec inquiétude celui que j'aimais mais il était resté sage de son côté comme si de rien n'était. Carlisle embrassa le sommet de mon crane, comme à chaque fois puis s'apprêta à quitter la salle.

_ Dis. Elle a vraiment besoin de ses perfusions ?

_ Il y en a une qui est préférable et l'autre quasi indispensable, mais elle serait capable de s'en passer pendant une bonne demi-heure. Tu veux que je te montre ? ajouta-t-il avec un léger rictus.

Edward s'inventa en tant qu'élève, alors que son père lui expliquait ou devait être perfusé le produit adéquat. Mon Edward hocha la tête avec un léger sourire puis ferma la porte derrière son père. Il revint près de moi tel un éclair, ses mains prirent mon visage en coupe mais je lui fis signe de me rejoindre sur le lit. Il s'allongea à mes cotes, faisant attention à tous ces tubes qui me reliaient à la machinerie. Après plusieurs essaie de positions, il décida de se mettre au-dessus de moi, un large sourire aux lèvres.

_ Tu m'as manqué, murmurais-je en effleurant sa joue.

_ Ai-je droit de souiller votre honneur jeune demoiselle ? chuchotant sur mes lèvres.

Ses caresses si infimes et pourtant si dévastatrices. J'hochais inconsciemment la tête alors qu'il venait caresser mes lèvres de sa langue. Mes mains se glissèrent sur son torse jusqu'à ce qu'elles se heurtent à la boucle de sa ceinture. Notre baiser devenait fougueux et plein de désirs alors que je le déshabillais progressivement.

_ Cochonne. Tu ne penses pas que c'est mal ? Dans un hôpital ? annonça-t-il sur un ton dragueur.

_ C'est ici que naissent les bébés, pourquoi on pourrait pas les produire ici ?

Mon ton était moqueur, je voulais le voir en vrai, mes rêves ne me suffisaient plus. Ses lèvres descendaient alors que sa main déboutonnait progressivement ma blouse de patiente. Bientôt il me verrait sein nus alors que lui était encore entièrement habillé, l'injustice régnait dans ce monde de pourris. Dans mes pensées, je ne sentais ni ne voyais la progression de mon homme. Ses lèvres étaient justes au-dessus de l'élastique de mon boxer. Mon souffle se coupa pour laisser place un frémissement discret alors qu'il glissait ses doigts le long de mes cuisses. Il allait retirer le bout de tissu lorsque d'un coup, je fus pris d'une peur bleu. Et si je le contaminais ? Etait-ce possible qu'il tombe lui aussi malade ? Est-ce qu'un vampire pouvait attraper la grippe ou tomber tout simplement malade de quoi que ce soit ?

Edward me lança un regard perplexe alors que je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, il effleura ma cuisse du bout des doigts puis déposa un tendre baiser sur chacun de mes genoux. Je lui souris légèrement alors que ses lèvres effleuraient les miennes. Je ne pouvais le mettre en danger, si cela était possible, je préférais prendre des précautions. Il m'allongea lentement sur le flanc alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal à trouver une position confortable. Son geste me fit rire, il était si… Différent. Non seulement parce qu'il n'était pas humain mais sa manière d'être était si théâtrale. Elle ne ressemblait pas à celle que nous avions tous. Il faisait tout pour être le plus près de moi, et j'adorais ça. J'aimais l'homme qui se trouvait devant moi.

Edward s'installa enfin, et cessa de faire craquer le pauvre lit, puis il me regarda en se pinçant les lèvres. Je rougis doucement en réalisant que ma blouse était ouverte, je la refermais donc plus par sécurité que par la honte de ma nudité, car un jour ou l'autre Edward me verra nue. Si ce n'est déjà fait. Il me souriait de manière assez niaise alors que je décidais de déboutonner sa chemise. Je déposais une multitude de baiser sur son torse nu puis déposais mon oreille sur celui-ci. Le fait que son cœur était silencieux me perturbait, du moins, avait-il encore un cœur ? Je restais donc dans cette posture durant un long moment, les sourcils froncés.

_ Je n'ai pas de cœur si c'est ce que tu cherches à entendre.

_ Personne… Quand je serais des vôtres, le mien disparaitra ?

_ Oui, il y a une sorte de régénération suite à la morsure, tout ton être devient parfait. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais le cœur disparait, tu ne respires plus. Impossible de tomber malade, impossible d'enfanté, la vieillesse ne fait plus partie des gènes, tu restes donc jeune pour l'éternité.

_ Pourtant tu respires.

_ C'est pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons sur notre nature.

_ Oh… Donc je peux faire ça et tu es toujours vivant ?

Je couvrais son nez et sa bouche de mes mains, mais son rire me perturba je m'allongeais alors à nouveau, ma tête sur son torse. Nous restâmes ainsi figés durant une vingtaine de minute avant qu'il ne brise de silence.

_ C'est vraiment de la merde ces matelas !

_ Ouais,… Dis-toi que je dors là-dedans depuis deux mois.

_ J'ai une proposition à te faire.

* * *

><p><strong>MOUHAHAHAHA ! Je rêvais depuis longtemps de faire une fin avec suspense **<strong>

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Je voulais le publier plus tôt mais j'ai eu un problème avec ma connexion internet … Donc voili voilou. Je vous embrasse et merci de me suivre**


	11. Chapter 11  PARTIE UNE

**Merci beaucoup pour tous les reviews. Vous êtes trop gentils ! ****

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 11<strong>

**BPOV**

Edward avait en fait décide que je continue mon hospitalisation chez lui, ainsi tout sera plus facile pour la transformation mais également pour qu'il soit sans arrêt a mes cotes. Cette demande m'avait énormément touche de sa part, je savais qu'il était intentionné mais je n'aurais jamais espéré quelque chose d'aussi mignon.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que j'étais au petit soin dans la famille Cullen. Toute la famille m'appréciait surtout Emmett. J'étais surpris d'éprouvée une telle sympathie face à un homme comme lui, un énorme nounours. Pourtant sa petite amie ne m'appréciait pas du tout. Je n'en connaissais pas les raisons, mais j'étais certaine qu'elle ne me portait pas à son cœur. Elle me foudroyait du regard alors qu'Emmett venait me tenir compagnie alors que mon cher et tendre allait se nourrir.

La maladie prenait un peu plus d'ampleur chaque jour et je ne pouvais plus marcher. Bien trop faible pour ça. Je devais donc me déplacer sur un fauteuil roulant, j'avais toujours rêvé d'en avoir un mais je n'imaginais pas ces conditions... Par moment, je n'avais même plus la force de me pousser moi-même, Edward avait donc pris l'initiative de changer mon fauteuil pour qu'il soit motorise. Je me sentais tellement inferieur à lui, c'était horrible et surtout je me sentais tellement nulle à ses cotes. Je lui posais sans arrêt la même question « Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? » Il me regardait avec surprise à chaque fois, son regard devenait tendre et il déposait un doux baiser sur mon front alors qu'il murmurait. « J'ai attendu cent ans pour m'aimer et qu'il m'aimerait encore cent ans si ce n'est plus » Il était tellement tendre avec mois. C'était un ange pourtant il était certain du contraire. D'après lui, devenir un vampire s'était signe un pacte avec le diable et perdre son âme. Peut-être qu'il avait raison mais pour moi c'était vivre au cotes de celui que j'aime durant une éternité.

_ Comment te sens-tu Bella ?

_ Edward...

_ Excuse-moi. Je m'inquiète. Tu le sais.

_ Alors en silence s'il te plait. Je déteste cette question et tu le sais très bien. Alors n'insiste pas.

_ Je m'en excuse.

_ Je te pardonne. Que dirais-tu de faire une petite sortie ? Tu pousseras mon fauteuil !

_ Je n'aime pas savoir que tu es heureuse en imaginant cela...

_ C'est de la seule chose dont je peux me réjouir ces derniers temps.

_ J'en suis conscient, mais imagine notre futur, toi et moi pour toujours Bella...

Il saisit ma main, sa fraicheur ne me faisait absolument plus rien, elle était même plus chaude que moi. J'étais devenue un glaçon. Un vrai. Edward était bouillant comparé à moi. Je savais que la fin n'était plus loin, mais il ne voulait pas me croire, il ne voulait pas que je devienne comme lui, « C'est trop complique » ... Il m'énervait a toujours tout savoir mieux que tout le monde. Peut-être avait-il fait plusieurs études mais cela ne disait rien ! Ca ne confirmait pas le fait qu'il avait tort par moment. Peut-être que devenir un vampire n'était pas si simple, j'imagine. Devoir se nourrir de sang, éviter l'ail et les pieux... Hyper complique ! C'était un marrant.

_ A quoi tu penses ?

_ Rien...

Mon environnement avait changé, nous étions dans le « jardin » arrière, ce qui en effet était la forêt, mais la rivière qui coulait à cote était très apaisante. Edward y avait installé une petite table histoire de pouvoir rester là-bas durant des heures.

Aujourd'hui, il y avait une assiette remplie de cookies. Je trouvais ça d'ailleurs étonnant. Les Cullen ne mangeaient pas mais leur mère adoptive était un vrai cordon bleu. Elle cuisinait comme une reine. Tout ce qu'elle faisait était un pur délice, je mangeais donc avec atte tous les gâteaux a une allure incroyablement rapide pour mon état actuel.

_ Quel appétit ! ajouta-t-il alors que je me trouvais face à l'assiette vide.

_ J'avais faim, tu peux pas m'en vouloir…

Honteuse, je me cachais sous la capuche de mon sweat, sa main me le retira rapidement puis il me prit avec délicatesse sur ses genoux. J'enroulais un bras autour de son cou en souriant. Ses doigts se baladaient sur mes côtes puis un peu plus bas sur mes cuisses, je saisis lentement sa main puis d'un geste lent je conduisais celle-ci jusque l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, plein d'effroi, et surtout de dégout. Je voulus me cacher, prendre mon fauteuil et partir mais il me retint. Je ne comprenais pas cette expression. Avait-il été dégouté par mon geste ? Est-ce que je pensais trop au sexe ? Non... Je ne pense pas, quoi que je l'avoue. Ces derniers temps mes rêves érotiques sont de plus en plus fréquents et même de plus en plus fort. Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir l'esprit aussi pervers mais je devenais dingue. Voir mon homme descendre venir me réveillé en boxer tous les matins,… Non de dieu. C'était magnifique. Edward me prit contre lui puis souri doucement, ses mains jouaient avec l'ourlet de mon t-shirt en se mordillant la lèvre inferieur.

_ J'ai peur pour toi Bella.

_ Je suis plus forte que tu ne le crois.

_ Ne me tente pas...

Mes lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes pour le faire taire, ses mains prirent fermement mes fesses et il me colla a lui en plantant sa langue dans ma bouche. Nos langues et nos lèvres se caressaient alors que je faisais mon possible pour atteindre sa ceinture, mais il me reteint en hochant négativement la tête.

_ A la maison Ma Bella.

Je ne pouvais refuser, il me reposa sur mon fauteuil puis nous conduit jusque sa chambre. Ayant abandonné ma chaise en bas des escaliers, il me porte comme une jeune marie jusque son lit. Ce soir personne n'était là. Edward et moi étions les seuls habitants et nous pouvions faire tout notre possible pour en profiter. Arrives dans sa chambre, j'étais déjà allongée sur son lit, il me regardait avec un large sourire alors que ses lèvres descendais jusque l'ourlet de mon short. Je ne pus retenir un petit gémissement. Cela faisait si longtemps que personne ne m'avais touche que je ressentais tout comme si c'était la première fois. Ses doigts agiles avaient déjà détaché mon short et l'avaient glisse le long de mes cuisses, ses lèvres se retrouvaient alors sur mon intimité, par-dessus le tissu de ma petite culotte. Ma main s'agrippa automatiquement à ses cheveux alors qu'un frisson parcourait mon corps tout entier.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Bella était si délicieuse, jamais rien ne pouvais égaler une tel jouissance rien qu'en effleurant une peu. Ses doigts s'étaient emmêlés dans mes cheveux et les tiraient, je ne serais pas surpris de voir d'énorme trou dans ma crinière dès qu'elle retirera ses mains. Son gout. J'en avais tant rêvé et maintenant que je pouvais enfin y arriver. Je ne pouvais être plus heureux que ça...

_ Bella. Tes mains. Elles me font mal, lançais-je en riant nerveusement.

_ Désolé mon ange.

Elle rougit en se cachant sous ses mains, sa réaction me fis rire, alors que j'allais retirer sa lingerie, elle me stoppa en relevant mon visage. Elle se mit au-dessus de moi en se mordant la lèvre.

_ Je veux essayer un truc.

J'hochais la tête en retirant mon haut, elle resta un moment fixe sur mon torse, le caressant du bout des doigts, ses petits doigts fins effleurèrent les poils qui menaient jusque mon jean. Un frisson me parcouru, de la tête au pied alors qu'elle glissait mon jean le long de mes cuisses. Je me haïssais d'avoir choisis un caleçon aussi laid ce matin, elle sourit tendrement en dessinant les contours du Bob l'Eponge représenté sur ce dernier.

_ J'adore.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Je pense que je ne pourrais plus regarde Bob sans penser à ça...

Elle ne quitta pas la bosse qui prenait de plus en plus de volume, elle glissa mon caleçon puis remontant lentement ses doigts jusque mon membre. Mes mains agrippèrent machinalement mes draps alors qu'elle portait ses lèvres sur mon gland. Elle me regarda comme si c'était mal, un regard remplis de peur et de désir. Je ne pus ravaler mon sourire, elle sourit à son tour puis commença à me masturber alors que j'enfonçais ma tête dans l'oreille. Sa langue longea mon membre alors que je grognais de plaisir.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Je pris le membre d'Edward entre mes mains, j'avais déjà vu un film porno ou les femmes massaient les bourses de leur compagnons, je glissais donc lentement mes mains vers celle d'Edward. Il se cambra dans un gémissement rauque alors, je souris doucement en comblant ma bouche de son sexe, il était immense, comme dans mon rêve. Il se mit sur ses coudes et glissa une main dans mes cheveux en m'indiquant le rythme que je devais prendre. Mes mains étaient agrippées à ses bourses, je les tirais par moment en accélérant mes vas et viens en glissant ma main sur mon sein. Son sexe grossissait entre mes doigts, il était au bord de l'éjaculation, j'en suis pratiquement certaine. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains pour me retirer mais je voulais qu'il vienne en moi. Il grogna quelque chose comme « Bella. J'ai envie de toi ! » Puis un liquide visqueux gicla dans ma gorge en plusieurs jets. Je n'aurais jamais cru apprécié cela mais la semence d'Edward était plus que délicieuse, je ne pourrais plus me passer de lui, ni de ça maintenant que j'y avais gouté. Je revenais lentement à la hauteur de son visage, un sourire timide sur les lèvres. Il glissa une main dans ma culotte alors que je le laissais faire, il arracha ma culotte puis me plaqua contre son lit et me pénétra violemment. Un cri s'échappa de mes lèvres alors qu'il s'arrêta net en apercevant une larme perlé au coin de mon œil. Son regard devint triste et inquiet.

_ Ça va ?

_ Ça fait mal Edward...

_ Je suis désolée mon ange. Tu veux que j'arrête ?

J'hochais négativement la tête en me pinçant la lèvre alors qu'il reprenait des vas et viens plus doux. Son regard était plante dans le mieux, ses mains caressaient mon visage crispe par le plaisir. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi envie de quelqu'un. Il me sourit doucement alors que je saisissais sa main et la glissais jusque mon clitoris. Il me regarda, surprit, alors que j'entrouvrais mes lèvres en déposant ses doigts sur mon bouton de nerfs. Il entreprit par la suite des caresses par lui-même, mon dos se cambra alors que je gémissais bruyamment. Edward sourit alors que j'agrippais ses cheveux en enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille, réduisant l'espace qui nous séparait. Ses mouvements en moi se firent plus brusques mais il restait très tendre. J'étais au bord de mon paroxysme alors que ses lèvres se déposaient sure mes seins. Ses dents saisirent mes tetons durcis, ce qui fit échapper un gémissement du plus profond de mon être. Je sentis son souffle sur ma peau alors que mon orgasme jaillis dans un grondement sourd, lui aussi poussa un gémissement sourd en gardant mon seins entre ses lèvres. Ses mains caressaient mes cotes alors que ses lèvres parsemaient mon corps de baisser, jusqu'à ce que ses chatouilles me sortir de mes pensées dans un éclat de rire reflex.

_ Ca chatouille !

_ Tu es chatouilleuse ? Ajouta-t-il en riant.

_ Drôle. Ca va faire un peu moins d'un an qu'on se connaît et tu ne le sais toujours pas ?

_ Désolé, je ne suis pas parfait.

Son sourire narquois, toujours autant craquer. Je me baissais pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Ses lèvres étaient si douces, je l'aimais tant. Penser comme elle me rassurait, enfin je pourrais filer le parfait amour avec celle dont je rêvais chaque soir avant et après le jour où nous nous sommes parlé pour la première fois. Son regard était si magnifique. Avoir ses noisettes fixées mes prunelles étaient si parfaites, elle me transperçait l'esprit par tant de beauté.

Lorsque mes lèvres se détachèrent enfin de son corps, elle toussa en passant sa main devant ses lèvres. Elle me sourit doucement mais faiblement, elle murmura quelque chose que je n'arrivais à entendre, je me concentrais alors sur ses lèvres. Du sang recouvrait celles-ci, je me mis à paniquer. Je la regardais, ne sachant quoi faire. Sa main se posa sur ma joue puis tomba violement sur le matelas, celle-ci était également couverte de sang. Je saisis mon jean et fouillais chacune des poches afin de trouver mon portable. Bella était plus que faible, elle ne respirait pratiquement plus. Je composais au plus vite le numéro de Carlisle et descendais dans son bureau afin d'y trouver une aide respiratoire.

« _ Papa ! Vite ! Bella va mal ! Elle crache du sang ! »

Je raccrochais puis courrais jusque ma chambre et couvrais Bella qui tremblait. Je branchais avec atte la machinerie puis l'installais sous le nez de Bella, elle saisit mon bras, les larmes aux yeux.

_ Je vais m'occuper de toi mon ange. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais ! Jamais tu m'entends !

Ma voix me trahissait, j'étais plus que panique. J'étais mort de peur. Je mettais rapidement mon boxer, puis les sous vêtement de Bella avant de la porter dans sa chambre. Là-bas, il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait. Cependant, je n'avais pas les capacités médicales pour prendre soin d'elle. Ses yeux se fermaient lentement, je lui donnais de petites claques pour qu'elle ne me quitte pas.

_ Reste avec moi !

_ Je... T'aime...

_ Je t'aime aussi. Ne m'abandonne pas ! Carlisle arrive !

Au même moment, j'entendais un claquement de porte à l'extérieur de la maison, puis quelqu'un qui se précipitait dans les escaliers. « Dans la chambre de Bella » avais-je crié alors que les pas s'arrêtèrent à l'opposé du couloir. Carlisle avait sa sacoche de médecine à la main, il l'ausculta puis passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, colorant quelque mèche blonde en rouge.

_ Edward...

_ Ne me dis pas qu'il est trop tard ...

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis désolée pour ce retard. Mais j'étais malade comme un chien et j'ai des examens qui me bouffent tout mon temps libre. Je suis déjà en train d'écrire la suite et vous l'aurez probablement mercredi ! Je vous embrasse !<strong>


	12. Chapter 11 PARTIE DEUX

**Merci à cricri2388, Grazie, bellardtwilight, lubella et arlita48 pour les reviews.**

**Ca me touche énormement meric :) **

* * *

><p>Part 2<p>

**EPOV**

Cela faisait une dizaine de minute que mon père était muet mais cela me semblait une éternité. Il écoutait le battement de Bella avec son stéthoscope alors que je me rongeais les ongles. Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase. Etait-ce trop tard pour ma Bella ? Non. Je ne pouvais pense à cette initiative.

_ Edward.

_ Jure moi que tout se passera bien...

_ Il est encore plus tôt pour que je le morde. Nous devons patiente Edward.

Je sortis de la salle en furie, puis partais m'isoler dans ma chambre mais Alice y était déjà. Elle regardait mon lit en désordre, les bras croisés contre la poitrine.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Alice ?

_ Te parle.

_ Je t'écoute.

Je rangeais rapidement le lit, attrapant mon t-shirt puis pliais les vêtements de Bella. Alice s'installa sur mon lit, à mes cotes puis coinça ses mains entre ses cuisses. Elle resta muette un long moment avant d'inspire profondément mais surtout inutilement.

_ J'ai aussi peur que toi. Depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ta vie, tu n'es plus le même. Tu es devenu quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, tu as sans arrêt le sourire aux lèvres et lorsque Bella est là tu es comme hypnotisé. Tu deviens tendre avec moi, tu ne me rejettes plus lorsque je te demande un conseil et tu aides maman. Ca faisait un moment que tu te murais sur toi-même alors sache que je suis de tout cœur avec toi pour la transformation de Bella, j'espère que ça marchera grand frère.

Je ne pouvais rien rajouter, ce qu'elle venait de me dire était si tendre et si gentil, je la pris contre moi puis embrassais furtivement son front. Elle enroula ses petits bras autour de moi alors que Carlisle vint toquer à ma porte.

_ Edward. Tu pourrais venir voir, s'il te plait.

Je me redressais puis rejoins mon père dans le couloir. Son bras passa par-dessus mes épaules et il me conduit jusque la chambre de Bella. Il la regarda un long moment, jouant avec ses doigts puis plantant son regard sur moi, il me sourit finement.

_ Edward, elle tient encore le coup mais cette... « Crise » ne lui a pas fait que du mal, son cœur est plus résistant que je ne l'aurais cru. Il y a donc de grande chances qu'elle devienne l'une des notre après, sa transformation marchera pratiquement à 80%. Du moins, je pense très sincèrement que ce sera quelque chose comme ça.

_ Pourquoi ne pas opérer maintenant ?

_ Tu étais souffrant lorsque je t'ai mordu. Tout comme Esmée, Emmett ou Rosalie. Je préfère donc attendre un peu, histoire de la mordre au bon moment. Sors, ne reste pas ici mon fils. Alice a une surprise pour toi, je pense que ça devrait te plaire.

_ Je sais bien, elle veut me changer les idées avec une chasse. Mais je veux rester auprès de Bella.

_ Tu en es sur ?

_ Certain.

Il me prit contre lui puis sortit de la chambre en me laissant seul avec Bella. Elle était réveillée, elle me regardait avec un faible sourire, elle essaya de tendre la main vers moi mais elle était trop faible pour ça. Je viens m'installer à ses cotes et saisis doucement sa main, elle entrelaça nos doigts en tournant la tête dans ma direction.

**BPOV**

_ C'est pour bientôt disais-je d'une voix faible.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu dis mon ange ? Je ne t'entends pas.

_ Je serais bientôt une Cullen. Comme toi.

Il me sourit tendrement en caressant ma joue du bout des doigts. J'étais horrifié par mon état, je me sentais vide, la vie avait quitté mon corps depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Mes derniers instants en tant que femme vivante s'étaient déroulés à merveille. Edward et moi avions enfin consumé notre amour dans les règles de l'art. Nous avions fait l'amour, en étant bestiale et tendre à la fois. Son regard était planté dans le mien, son pouce caressait ma main et il essayait de sourire mais la tristesse l'en empêchait.

_ Tu es beau… Mais arrête de t'inquiéter, tu as bien entendu ce que Carlisle a dit.

_ Et si tu tombais dans les 20% ?

_ Ne pense pas ça, je t'en prie.

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues, Edward ne savait que faire, il s'installa à mes cotes et me serra contre lui. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux sans stopper mes larmes, car j'en étais incapable. Je voulais voir mon père, lui dire adieu, lui dire que c'était pour bientôt.

Edward compris ma demande et il alla chercher de beaux vêtements avec l'aide d'Alice alors que Carlisle appelait mon père. Il avait organisé une petite visite dans mon ancien domicile, histoire de le laisser lui et moi seuls pour une soirée. Edward viendrait me chercher pour me raccompagner a la villa.

Alice débarqua folle de joie dans ma chambre, elle tournoyait dans toute la pièce en chantonnant.

_ Alors Bella. Prête pour la transformation ?

_ Si on veut...

Elle fut aidée par mon amoureux pour m'installer sur la chaise moelleuse de la coiffeuse mais ce n'était pas assez d'après elle, j'avais besoin d'un bain. Elle me prit alors par la taille, et me conduit jusque la salle de bain, à nouveau aidé par Eddy. Elle voulut le faire disparaître mais je le voulais à mes cotes, elle ne fut pas extrêmement surpris par ma demande d'ailleurs. Edward vint se coller à mon dos et embrassa mon crane alors que je me déshabillais lentement. En quelque mois, mon corps s'était littéralement métamorphose, j'avais des ecchymoses sur tout le corps, mes os étaient saillant et en pointe. Je me regardais avec horreur et dégout, je repoussais alors Edward du mieux que je pouvais surtout après avoir vu son expression de rage.

_ C'est ma faute...?

_ Non Edward, je me suis souvent cogner avec cet engin de malheur, lançais-je furieuse sur mon même en pointant le fauteuil roulant. Tu n'as rien à voir avec ça. Je te le jure.

Il hocha la tête puis me porta jusque la baignoire déjà pleine, Alice décida de nous laisser seule, affirmant qu'Edward pouvait me laver sans problème. Ses mains étaient douces lorsqu'elles passèrent sur mon corps, son regard ne quittait pas le mien et il avait l'air assez satisfait de me procurer de petits frissons rien qu'au travers d'un bain. Il glissa sa main sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses, ce qui me chatouilla légèrement mais surtout me fis rougir en réalisant ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

**EPOV**

Bella était tellement splendide lorsque ses joues devenaient rouges, je voyais en elle la perfection de la femme grâce à ses imperfections. Elle rougissait à chaque fois que je la touchais ou que je lui souriais d'une certaine manière. Des frissons se propageaient sur sa tendre peau également. Elle était si maladroite que je ne pouvais que sourire devant une telle différence face à moi qui était plus agile qu'un félin.

Je ne réagis pas immédiatement lorsque je compris qu'elle rougissait à cause de l'endroit où se trouvait le gant de toilettes. Je ris nerveusement en me mettant au-dessus de la baignoire pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes si parfaites.

_ Petit pervers...!

_ Je n'y avais pas pensé. Coquine.

Elle me sourit largement puis agrippa ma lèvre inferieur entre ses dents puis me tira avec elle dans son bain. Je me retrouvais la tête à l'envers dans l'eau, les pieds qui gigotent à la surface. Elle explosa de rire, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle essaya de faire mais une toux sèche l'en empêcha. Elle portait à présent sa main à ses lèvres d'un geste machinal mais surtout protecteur ; elle n'aimait que je sache à quel point son état était grave.

_ Bella... Montre-moi. S'il te plait.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je t'aime et que j'ai besoin de savoir qu'est-ce que tu ressens...

Elle me regarda a long moment avant d'ouvrir sa main, à l'intérieur de celle-ci il y avait pleins de sang. L'odeur me chatouilla les narines et provoqua en moi une sorte de frénésie. J'écrasai involontairement son poignet, que je tenais depuis un moment, mais elle ne prononça pas une seule syllabe. C'est en voyant des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux que je compris que je lui faisais mal. Elle se rinça la main puis la glissa sur ma joue avec un très fin sourire, puis elle murmura qu'elle chose en se redressant. Elle le répéta, voyant que je n'avais pas saisis. Mais toujours rien. Son souffle devint alors saccade. Court et très rapide. Je me mis à paniquer, tout comme elle. Se levant lentement, je l'enroulais d'une serviette puis la conduisais à son lit. Carlisle et Alice nous attendaient dans la chambre, et ils paniquèrent également en voyant son état.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? demanda mon père

_ Elle a commencé à respirer bizarrement, elle a aussi essayé de me dire quelque chose mais soit je n'entendais pas, soit aucun son ne sortait.

_ Je crois que c'est le moment.

_ Vraiment ? Lança Alice partagée entre la joie et l'horreur.

_ Sortez de la chambre s'il...

_ Je reste, le coupais-je en passant de l'autre cote du lit. Bella est tout ce dont je rêve, et je veux être là.

Elle me sourit doucement, puis pointa faiblement son cœur avant de déposer sa main au même endroit sur mon torse.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ton cœur et moi ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête, elle saisit ma main puis la plaça entre ses deux petits seins avant de fermer les yeux. Elle était loin. Carlisle regarda sa montre puis mordit le bras de ma belle au millième de seconde près. Je la vis levé les yeux au ciel, serrant ma main de toutes ses forces et Dieu que c'était surprenant, elle arriverait presque à me faire mal. Je sais que je suis dans la dérision mais la voir ainsi me dégoutait, je me sentais coupable elle, peut être que je ne devrais pas mais pourtant ... Ses jambes se recroquevillaient jusque son ventre puis s'allongeaient en vitesse, la douleur était pire que tout lors d'une transformation mais je n'aurais jamais cru que cela pouvait être aussi horrible. Ma main serait la sienne comme si je pouvais la retenir.

**BPOV**

Ca me brule. Putain ce que ça brule cette merde ! Arrêté ça ! Je n'avais plus la force de parler, cette chaleur me transperçait. Je mourrais, la vie quittait ma chair. Je ne faisais désormais plus partie du monde des vivants. J'en suis sure et certaine, je venais de plonge dans les enfers... Moi qui croyais pouvoir vivre aux cotes de mon homme pour l'éternité toute entière, je m'étais moi-même condamne à ne jamais le revoir... Pas un bruit autour de moi, juste un noir. Un immense noir. Pourtant mes yeux étaient ouverts. Ils roulaient dans tous les sens, ma bouche laissait échapper des cris d'horreur. Un corps humain ne peut supporter une telle douleur. C'est impossible. J'étais déroutée, l'impression d'être écrasée par un bus, tabasser par un boxer puis poignarder par un millier d'homme en même temps. Je pouvais sentir mon corps bouger et se tordre dans tous les sens sous la douleur et pourtant être incapable de faire ne serais-ce qu'un petit geste. Adieu monde des humains, adieu Edward, je ne t'oublierais jamais, l'entends-tu ? Mon cœur bat encore mais si faiblement, c'est pour toi et personne d'autre, à tout jamais. C'était toi et ça le restera.

Je crus partir jusqu'à ce qu'un effleurement se glissa tout au long de mon bras nu, suivis d'un souffle contre ma joue. Une discussion brouillée par le bourdonnement de mes oreilles qui s'estompait petit à petit. Tout comme la douleur, peut-être Carlisle avait procédé à une quelque injection après la transformation… Pourtant je ne quittais pas mon espace clos, toujours dans un noir profond.

_ Son cœur Edward, il bat plus fort que celui d'Emmett lors de sa transformation puis ne t'inquiète dont pas pour ses blessures. Elles sont superficielles face à celle qu'avaient Esmée.

Je sentis une main se glissa contre ma joue, et des lèvres sur mon front, un long moment d'attente puis un « Je t'aime Bella », murmurer au creux de mon oreille.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ça a été aux niveaux de vos attentes :D<strong>

**Je ne dirais jamais non au petites reviews hein :p**

**Bref. A la semaine prochaine pour le nouveau chapitre ;)**


	13. Chapter 12

**J'ai eut l'inspiration, mais je publie un autre chapitre la semaine prochaine.**

**Merci pour tous mes lecteurs, ça me touche **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 12<strong>

**EPOV**

Cela faisait déjà deux jours que Bella n'était pas revenue de sa transformation et nous étions tous à cran. Moi en particulier. Les Cullen avaient donc tous décidé de partir chasser, afin d'être présent lors de la première chasse de Bella. Carlisle était certain qu'elle serait le plus fort de nous tous, Alice affirmait ses pensées en virevoltant entre les troncs d'arbre. Les autres ne portent aucun réel intérêt a Bella, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent ! Emmett pourrais lui apprendre à se battre, Jasper lui pourrait lui partager son savoir parce qu'il était le plus jeune de nous, puis enfin Alice et Rosalie pourraient ... Lui apprendre de trois trucs pour être plus sexy qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Même si nous étions à la poursuite d'une bande de chevreuil, mes pensées étaient rivées sur Bella. Lorsque je l'ai regardé la dernière fois, elle devenait de plus en plus pale et ses blessures s'effaçaient mais lentement. Elle sera bientôt comme moi, je n'aurais plus jamais peur de la blesser ou de lui faire du mal. Nous pourrions consume notre amour dans les règles de l'art.

Lorsque je tombais enfin sur la bête épuisé par cette course, elle s'effondra sur le sol, son cœur battait à un rythme assourdissant. Ses yeux effrayes s'étaient pose sur moi alors que je me rapprochais d'elle tel un prédateur (ce que j'étais). Son sang se glissa le long de ma gorge, la brulure du a la soif s'estompa laissant place à l'avidité de recommencer. La pauvre bête était immobile et sans vie tandis que j'étais à moitié rassasier, du sang au coin des lèvres.

Je retrouvais ma famille après avoir cherché deux autres bêtes, mais la tension était palpable, mon père tournait en rond alors qu'Alice aux cotes de Jasper, tenait des draps entre ses mains. Ils étaient taches de sang. Carlisle n'eut pas besoin de formules sa question, Bella était partie sans laisser la moindre trace, elle s'était éclipsée. Etait-ce son instinct qui l'avait conduit ou était-ce parce qu'elle voulait me rejoindre a la chasse ?

Un milliard de question que j'entendis en écho dans les têtes de toute ma famille, je me précipitais jusqu'à Alice puis reniflait les draps durant un long moment avant de partir en courant.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Des lèvres parcoururent de mon front jusque les miennes, je sentis même un petit bout de langue les caresser avant de partir dans un souffle. Les pas autour de moi, les discutions au rez-de-chaussée, les claquements de portes,... J'entendais tout ça comme je n'avais jamais entendu. Je connaissais à présent la démarche dansante d'une jeune femme, une autre 100% plus bruyante et lourde, tout le contraire de celle de la demoiselle. Un des hommes avait le pas léger comme sa femme et sa seconde fille alors que l'un d'entre eux,... Sa marche était lourde, comme s'il tenait une énorme pierre sur le dos, sa démarche était quasi un trainement de pied sur le parquet cire de la villa.

C'est au bout d'une dizaine de minutes que je compris que la maison était vide, j'avais envie de leurs faire une surprise. Mais j'étais encore incapable de bouger. Pourquoi tu me fais ça ! Qui que tu sois. Je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant de mourir, je veux être comme eux, je veux être un vampire.

D'un coup mon envie se réalisa, mes yeux s'ouvrèrent sur une salle blanche et éblouissante par toute ses lumières médicales pointées sur moi. Je me redressais en évitant celles-ci et je fus agréablement surprise de voir que je n'étais plus si maladroite. Rien que de me relever aurait pu provoquer l'écroulement de toute la machinerie autour de moi.

Une odeur alléchante me coupa dans mes réflexions, le nez en l'air, humant les airs, je perçus une pochette de sang accroché à une perfusion. Je ne pus me retenir, ma gorge me faisait atrocement mal, j'imagine que c'était la faim. La pochette entre les mains, je pris un long moment à réfléchir de quelles manières je pouvais boire ca proprement mais l'envie me coupa et je plantais mes crocs dans le plastique puis suçait celui-ci jusque la dernière goutte de sang. Un gémissement de soulagement s'échappa de ma gorge alors que je me léchais les doigts pour enlever les quelques gouttes de sang sur ceux-ci puis c'est en rouvrant les yeux que je réalisais avoir détruit les draps du lit, ils étaient recouverts de sang. Le chant des oiseaux me semblait tellement proche que j'aurais aimé attrape ces piafs et les étouffes pour qu'ils arrêtent leur chanson. Je voulais suivre les traces de ma nouvelle famille pour les surprendre mais ma trace fut apparemment fausse. Une autre odeur croisa mon chemin et je ne pus que la suivre... C'est au fur et à mesure que je me plongeais dans la foret que l'odeur faisait palpitée mes narines, et me brulait la gorge tant j'avais soif. Suivant le fumer parfait entre les ronces je tombais sur trois... Vampires ? Je m'approchais avec prudence, avant de plus pouvoir me tenir « normalement » Je me jetais sur la carcasse à moitié dézinguée sous les regards ébahis des trois devant moi.

_ Tu as cru que c'était gratuit ?

Un noir se plaça face à moi comme s'il allait m'attaque puis montra ses crocs. Il avait l'air très menaçant alors je me reculais en restant tout de même près de l'humain qui gisait sur le sol. Il s'avança vers moi, d'une allure effroyablement sexy, il me scruta dans chaque détaille, prenant mes mains dans les siennes puis il planta son regard dans le mien en souriant largement.

_ Tu es assoiffées n'est-ce pas ?

Je n'osais répondre, j'hochais donc simplement la tête en évitant son regard pour le poser sur le couple qui se tenait derrière lui. Une magnifique rousse, vêtue d'un débardeur déchiqueté et son compagnon était grand, muscle et blond comme les blés. Ils me regardaient comme si d'une seconde a l'autre ils se jetteraient sur moi. C'était époustouflant comme leur regard transposait leurs intentions, je ne croyais pas pouvoir subir une sorte d'interrogatoire comme celle-ci. Le grand noir me prit par la taille pour me conduire jusqu'au deux tourtereaux.

_ Je te présente Victoria et James. Je m'appelle Laurent.

_ Bella...

Ils me regardèrent tous trois avec une sorte de joie dans les yeux, je ne compris pas immédiatement jusqu'à ce que James daigne enfin prendre la parole.

_ Que dirais-tu d'un petit voyage ?

_ Je ne peux pas...

_ Qu'est-ce qui te retiens ? A quelque mètre d'ici tu pourras te nourrir à ta faim, m'interrompit-il.

Ce n'est pas faux, le sachet de perfusion et l'homme sur le sol m'avaient encore plus assoiffée. Mais je me surprenais à ne plus penser comme une humaine, je m'étais jeté sur cette homme comme si je voyais un pot de Nutella, cette personne ne m'avait provoqué rien d'autre que le désire de le gouter. Puis qu'est-ce qui me retenais ? Je cherchais dans mes souvenirs mais ils semblaient inexistants. Je cherchais toujours plus loin mais rien à faire, je ne voyais pas mon passe. J'étais donc seule au monde. Pourquoi ne ferais-je pas certaine folie maintenant que l'on me le proposait. Je scrutais James, qui d'ailleurs n'était vêtue que d'un jean, et lui fis un sourire très charmant. Ceci déplut à sa compagne, elle grognant en montrant les crocs. Je fis un bond surprenant, m'éloignant du clan d'environ un mètre, un genou à terre et les crocs serrer.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, dit Laurent. Il ne se passera rien tant que tu ne touches pas a son homme.

_ Sur de ça ? Sifflais-je entre mes dents, prête a tout.

_ Relève toi je te dis.

Je me redressais sans un mot puis m'avançais à nouveau jusqu'eux. Leurs yeux étaient rouges sang, à chacun, ils me regarderaient puis sourirent.

_ Que dirais-tu d'un peu de shopping ? Cette blouse d'hôpital ne passe pas inaperçue, tu ne crois pas.

_ Je n'ai pas d'argent pour m'acheter quoi que ce soit.

_ Qui t'as parlé d'argent ? Souriait-il.

Ils commencèrent tous à courir dans les bois, ils les connaissaient par cœur, ils avançaient comme des félins et moi derrière, de la même manière mais toujours en retrait. Cet endroit me parlait, j'avais l'impression de le connaître pourtant, je ne savais pas comment. Lorsque nous fumes arrives face à grand bâtiment, Laurent traversa la route en premier puis il fut suivis par nous trois. En entrant dans ce centre commercial, je fus surprise de ne voir quasiment personne. Les allées étaient vides et pourtant les magasins étaient ouverts. Nous rentrâmes dans l'une des boutiques et je me jetais sur le rayon femme, attrapais un jean et un débardeur. Je courrais ensuite pour retirer les bips anti-vole et le enfilais sous les yeux de la caissières terrorise par James et Laurent.

_ Pourquoi as-tu peur ma belle ? Murmura l'un d'eux.

_ Bella. Tu veux essayer ?

_ Mais mes vêtements sont propres...

Les deux hommes me foudroyèrent du regard alors que je sautais agilement au-dessus de la caisse pour me jeter sur la jugulaire de la demoiselle. Ses cris étaient camouffles par je ne sais quoi, tandis que son sang coulait le long de ma gorge. Elle n'avait pas le même gout que l'homme dans la forêt, son sang me rendait... Stone.

_ Elle consomme.

_ C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux !

_ Pas d'après moi. Je vous la laisse.

L'un des deux se mit à lui sucer le cou alors que l'autre la mordait à plusieurs reprises le long de son bras pour atterrir sur son cou. Mon t-shirt n'était pas immaculé, par chance, je cherchais donc Victoria dans les rayons jusqu'à ce que j'entendis des cris du coter des cabines d'essayages. Je me précipitais vers celle-ci, ouvrant les rideaux de chacune des canines, puis un petit rictus apparut sur mes traits en voyant la théâtralité de notre compagne. La jeune femme était à genoux, devant un homme (Le vigile j'imagine) qui avait ses mains plongé dans ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il me vit, ses yeux s'agrandirent mais pas seulement à cause de moi. Victoria venait de mordre son membre et elle le suçait littéralement. L'odeur de son sang me fit tourner la tête et je me jetais sur le cou du jeune homme. Victoria n'approuva pas et me propulsa de l'autre cote de la boutique, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre la vitrine. En une seconde, elle était face à moi, en train de serrer mon cou, mais cela ne faisait rien.

_ Ne touche jamais à mes proies sale putain.

_ Lâche moi.

Je fus surpris de ma voix, elle fut si menaçante, et agressive. Victoria plissa les yeux puis elle se redressa en passant une main dans ses cheveux. James et Laurent nous attendais déjà a la sortie du magasin, le store a moitie baisser. Nous les rejoignîmes puis primes à nouveau la route.

Laurent parlait d'une virée à Vancouver, il disait que là-bas il y avait pleins de nouveau-nés dans mon genre, que là-bas que je pourrais apprendre à me nourrir par moi-même et qu'ils m'apprendraient à me battre comme il faut. J'avais hâte de savoir tout ça, je n'étais plus la Bella d'avant, j'arrivais à prendre le dessus sur les autres, je n'étais plus maladroite, comme on pourrait le dire « La vie me souriait enfin » seulement je n'étais plus en vie. J'étais en quelque sorte un mort vivant, qui se nourrissait de sang. Un vampire. Cette idée me fit sourire. Encore une fois, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'étais certaine que cette transformation n'était pas un hasard.

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

_« Bella au beau milieu de la foret, accroupi au-dessus d'un corps inerte, elle est encore à Forks, je reconnais ce coin. C'était la clairière ou Edward avait l'habitude de fréquenté. Un homme de couleur s'avance jusqu'à elle. Ils sont quatre, ils passent la frontière de Vancouver. Du sang, pleins de sang. Et énormément de nouveau nés. »_

Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire, Bella devait rester parmi nous. Nous devions la préservé et l'éduquer pour qu'elle soit comme nous. Végétarienne. Edward sera détruit à ses images, dès qu'il reviendra mes pensées seront visibles et il sera anéanti...

Jasper me regardait inquiet. Son regard ne me quittait pas, je marchais lentement jusqu'à lui, enroulant mes bras autour de sa nuque, je déposais un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ Adieux mon cher et tendre.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Quand Edward apprendra ma vision, il sera hystérique et il risque de s'en prendre à moi... C'est moi qui aie décidé de partir chasser.

Une porte claque derrière nous, pas un bruit puis un claquement de porte qui fit vibrer toute la villa. Je regardais mon amant, il me fit un léger sourire puis me serras contre lui.

_ Il devra me passer sur le corps, murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

_ Tu es chou...

_ Un chou à la crème je dirais même.

_ Je ferais mieux d'aller le voir Jasper.

Il hocha la tête puis me conduit jusqu'en. Bas de l'escalier, je montais à vive allure, puis toquais à sa porte. En entrant il était sur son lit, en train de jouer avec le t-shirt de Bella, il lui manquait c'est certain mais il s'inquiétait surtout.

_ Je vu ce qu'il lui ait arrive...

_ Je sais, mais on peut la retrouver.

_ Vancouver est une ville énorme puis nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux faces à un tel nombre de nouveau-nés. On pourrait y arriver. J'espère que tu y as quand même pensé ?

_ Un peu, mais même avec tout la hargne du monde, je crains que je ne la retrouverais jamais.


	14. Chapter 13

**Bonjour en ce 25 mars très ensoleillé. Enfin à Paris c'est le cas :p**

**Merci pour les reviews, comme toujours ça me touche :)**

**Je vous souhaite un bonne lecture **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 14<strong>

**BPOV**

Riley ne m'avait pas suivi par chance. J'avais décidé de passer mon loin de la planque pour laisser une trace avec mon odeur puis de m'éclipse jusqu'à l'extérieur de la ville. Je me rappelais à peu près du chemin que nous avions pris avec Laurent, James et Victoria. Nous avions suivis les littoraux jusque-là Push ou nous rentrions à nouveau dans la forêt de Forks. Personne ne m'avait parlé de règle ou ne m'avait donné de conseils de manière à savoir ou est-ce que je pouvais me faire attaquer facilement ou non. Le camp des nouveau-nés ne m'avait rien appris à part le fait de pouvoir me nourrir par mes propres moyens tout en restant quasiment invisibles. Les théories vaseuses sur les vampires que les films nous avaient donnés ne me servaient à rien. L'ail ne nous faisait rien, tout comme les pieux ou l'eau bénite. Cela nous brulait mais sans plus. Nous ne dormions pas dans des cercueils car nous ne dormions pas du tout. Je trouvais cette règle plutôt,... Etrange. Nous ne pouvions pas nous épuiser et nous ne dormions pas. Je sais que vu de cette manière cela paraissait logique, cependant pour moi. Dormir était une chose essentiel à la vie, j'étais consciente de ne plus faire partie du monde humain, pourtant maintenant que je ne pouvais plus dormir, cela me manquait. J'ai un vague souvenir de ne jamais avoir passé une nuit longue, normale et reposante durant ma vie humaine.

Vancouver étant derrière moi, je fus soulager de ne pas être poursuivis par l'un de mes anciens amis vampire. Cependant, la nuit et la forêt dense ne laissaient paraître que des silhouettes vagues dans le noir, et encore. C'était difficile de distingue une figure humaine d'un arbre. Plus j'avançais plus je sentais une odeur familière dans les bois, je ne pouvais mettre le doigt dessus mais j'étais convaincu de la connaître. J'entrepris donc une allure beaucoup plus lente, avançant lentement et en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible jusque cette fragrance. Un pas. Une branche qui se casse sous mon poids. J'étais a découvert. Ma position était maintenant connue. Mon reflexe fut de me camoufler derrière l'immense arbre à mes cotes, mais les pas et l'odeur s'avançaient vers moi.

_ Bella..? Murmura une voix douce en chantante. Oh ! J'étais certaine que nous te retrouvions Edward était mort de peur. Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie ? Pourquoi es-tu partie si longtemps ? Cela fait tout de même deux semaines.

_ Alice... Elle ne nous reconnait pas, annonça l'homme avec une voix extrêmement triste.

Le jeune homme s'accroupit à mes cotes, c'était son odeur que je connaissais. Il effleura ma joue alors que je fondais devant sa beauté. C'était de cet homme dont je m'inspirais pour mes chasses. Seuls ses yeux étaient d'une couleur or. Ses lèvres bougeaient mais je ne cherchais pas à savoir de quoi il me parlait. Il était tellement beau. Pourquoi m'étais-je inspire de son physique pour chasser mes proies ? Qu'avait-il été pour moi dans le passer ? Des millions de questions passèrent par mon esprit, je n'aurais su donner de réponses a chacune d'elles mais peut être qu'ils allaient pouvoir m'éclairer et me donner également des explications sur tout ce qu'il était en train de m'arriver.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Elle avait l'air terrorise par notre présence, je ne pouvais toujours pas lire dans son esprit. Mais elle était si belle... Ses yeux étaient rouges comme le sang, ses lèvres étaient encore recouvertes d'une légère couche de sang suite à sa dernière chasse j'imagine. Elles étaient légèrement entrouvertes et son regard détaillait chaque partie de mon visage.

_ Pourquoi elle ne se souvient pas de nous ?

_ Tu te souviens de ta vie avant ta transformation ? Moi je ne me souviens que de ce que Carlisle m'a conté. Notre vie humaine n'est plus qu'un souvenir global et il est surement quasi impossible de retrouver tout ce qu'on a vécu avant la morsure, seule la douleur nous reste en mémoire.

Je la saisis par la taille, la soulevant tendrement pour la prendre contre moi. Elle restait pétrifies, sans un mot elle me laissa faire. Au bout de quelque heure nous arrivions au point de départ, la clairière était illuminée par les premiers rayons du soleil. L'un d'entre eux s'écrasa sur moi, laissant ma peau scintiller de mille feux. Elle me regarda, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, effleurant ma nuque du bout des doigts, elle sourit en voyant sa peu qui faisait de même. Alice la regarda avec un petit sourire amuse puis nous arrivâmes enfin à la villa. Vide. Ce qui d'ailleurs était étonnant.

_ J'ai... Faim. Hésita Bella en me regardant.

_ Je vais te chercher un peu de sang.

Je montais dans le bureau de Carlisle alors qu'Alice s'installait a cote d'elle. Je les entendais parler de tout mais surtout de mode. Alice était très déçue de voir son amis habille d'une manière aussi peu harmonieuse. Je vidais le sang dans un verre puis revins avec une paille. Elle me remercie d'un léger mouvement de la tête puis commença a déguster sa boisson.

_ Tu veux qu'on parle maintenant ou plus tard ?

_ Plus tôt sera le mieux. J'aimerais d'abord savoir comment vous me connaissez.

_ C'est simple. Carlisle, notre père adoptif t'a transformé.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Toi et moi étions... Ensemble, et tu m'as supplié de te transformer lorsque la maladie prendrait le dessus.

_ Quelle maladie ?

_ Tu avais le SIDA.

Elle me regarda avec de gros yeux, puis au bout de quelque secondes, son regard devint plus tendre et plus doux, elle déposa le verre vide sur la table basse puis elle s'assit en tailleur sans me quitter des yeux. Alice nous regarda à tour de rôle puis quitta le salon, jugeant qu'il était mieux de nous laisser entre « amoureux ». Peut-être mais je ne pense pas que nous le soyons à présent. Cela était plus compliqué. Surtout qu'elle avait oublié mon existence.

_ Tu as dit que par le passe... Toi et moi étions...

_ Ensemble, l'interrompis-je. Oui.

_ On s'aimait beaucoup ? Demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Je sais que si elle en avait été capable. Ses joues seraient devenues rouges comme le sang.

_ Moi je le suis toujours, mais oublie. Ça n'a rien d'important.

_ Si, évidemment que ça l'est... Je lui lançais un regard qui voulait tout dire. Je ne comprenais rien à sa réflexion, et elle prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre. Lorsque je... Chassais. Chacun d'entre eux te ressemblait, pour moi tu n'es pas un inconnu. Je savais que tu avais quelque chose à voir avec mon passe mais je n'étais sure de rien. Lorsque j'étais dans la forêt, juste avant que vous ne veniez vers moi, une odeur familière s'était faufilée jusque mes narines. Ton odeur. Ta fragrance. Elle ne m'était pas inconnue. C'était la chose la plus belle qui m'a été donne de sentir, donc dans mon esprit un million de question se sont emmêlées. Je voulais savoir qui tu étais et maintenant que tu me dis que nous nous aimions et que c'est toujours ton cas, je crois bien que malgré la situation. C'est également mon cas.

Je la regardais avec de gros yeux, elle disait qu'elle m'aimait mais qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir de moi ? J'aimerais que cela soit vrai, pourtant c'était quasi impossible.

J'allais saisir sa main mais Emmett entra dans un grand fracas, Bella sursauta et se roula en boule, cachant sa tête entre ses genoux. Je souris amuse alors que les visages ensoleilles de toute ma famille vinrent vers ma belle. Elle les scruta l'un après l'autre avec un léger sourire, je me redressais puis tendais ma main a Bella. Elle la saisit sans un mot.

_ Je te présente ta... Ma famille. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Esmée et Carlisle.

_ Je suis heureuse de te revoir ma puce.

Esmée vint lentement jusqu'à elle, et elle la saisit contre elle en souriant. Bella ne lâcha pas ma main, au contraire, elle la serra d'avantage tandis que son autre bras entourait la taille de ma mère. Son visage laissa apparaître un petit sourire alors qu'Esmée se détachait lentement. Toute la famille sourire mais je m'excusais auprès d'elle pour pouvoir lui faire visiter la maison.

Bella me sera doucement contre elle, son geste était si tendre, on aurait dit qu'elle redécouvrait la vie sous un nouvel angle. Lorsqu'elle vit ma chambre, elle fut déçue de ne pas voir de lit, mais elle lâcha ma main pour s'installer sur le petit fauteuil. Elle ferma les yeux avec un large sourire, pendant que je la regardais tendrement de la porte d'entrée. Elle rouvrit les yeux, me regarda un long moment puis me sourit en me tendant ses mains. Je me dirigeais lentement vers elle alors qu'elle se levait lentement. Elle effleura mon visage du bout des doigts alors que son regard jonglait entre mes lèvres et mes yeux. Un léger sourire fendit mes lèvres alors qu'elle glissa son pouce sur celles-ci. Son visage se baissa, je saisis son menton entre mes doigts puis plantais mon regard dans le sien elle ne l'évita pas, au contraire, je voyais ses yeux devenir de plus en plus noir. Elle glissa ses mains dans ma tignasse puis agressa violement mes lèvres des siennes. Elle força le passage de mes dents avec sa langue puis tout en se collant à moi alors que nos langues s'enroulaient avec fougue. Je ne savais pas quoi faire mais mon cœur me disait de la saisir contre moi et de lui prouver tout ce que je ressentais envers elle mais également l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi. J'avais beau être un vampire, je ressentais encore le désir sexuel. Heureusement. Elle glissa ses petits doigts sur mes reins alors que mes lèvres se décollaient des siennes pour gouter sa peau. Je traçais une ligne invisible de ma langue jusqu'au creux de ses seins ou elle émit un doux gémissement en me laissant faire.

Au bout de trois secondes, nous étions allonges sur la moquette et elle était au-dessus de moi, vêtue de sa culotte et de son débardeur blanc transparent alors qu'elle avait déjà arraché ma chemise et mon jean. Ses tetons étaient visibles même par-dessus le tissu, cette vision était trop magnifique. Mon érection commençait à se faire sentir sur l'intimité de ma belle, je retirais son haut puis souriais largement en découvrant sa poitrine nue.

_ J'ai tant de fois imagine ce moment ...

Elle grogna alors que mes dents s'occupaient de ses mamelons, elle agrippa mes cheveux en entrouvrant ses lèvres. Son bassin ondula contre le mien, faisait de mon membre son jouet personnel en glissant sa main libre dans mon boxer. Elle effleura celui-ci en marmonnant quelque mot puis elle pinça lentement mon gland entre ses deux doigts. Un grognement menaçant s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que je voulus prendre le dessus mais elle m'en empêcha avec son regard remplit de sang. Elle mordilla mon cou en commençant à me pomper alors que ma main se glissa dans sa petite culotte. Pressant son petit bouton de nerf entre deux doigts elle gémit mon prénom en se cambrant contre moi. Sa main se faisait de plus en plus rapide alors que deux de mes doigts se glissaient en elle. Elle déposa sa main sur mon torse et y planta ses ongles en gémissant bruyamment. Ses lèvres se glissèrent sur mon cou, je m'apprêtais à retirer mon boxer lorsque je sentis ses crocs se planter en moi. Je la repoussais en un grognement menaçant alors qu'elle se mettait en position d'attaque. Elle me regarda un instant dans les yeux puis se recroquevilla sur elle-même et se balança silencieusement. Je ne savais que faire à présent, j'étais excité comme jamais, Bella était à demi-nue devant moi et elle avait essayé de me mordre... Je devais lui apprendre les « bonnes manières », lui apprendre à vivre comme nous.

_ Bella..?

_ Va-t'en.

_ Non, demain je t'aiderais à devenir comme nous.

_ Qui te dit que j'en ai envie.

_ Tu aimes tuer les gens pour te nourrir ?

_ ...

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais. Allons dans la salle de bain. Je vais te donner tout ce qu'il faut pour se laver.

_ Je voudrais que tu restes avec moi...

Je souris niaisement puis hochais doucement la tête, ne pouvant refuser une telle demande. Je la soulevai, la collant contre moi. Ses tetons pointaient toujours vers le haut, elle déposa ses lèvres sur mon épaule mais je la repoussais vivement de crainte que son envie de me mordre ne refasse surface. Arrivés dans la salle de bain, je la déposais dans la baignoire puis fis couler un bain après lui avoir retiré sa petite culotte. Elle fermait les yeux en appréciant l'eau chaude sur sa peau, elle fit de petit rond sur son ventre puis me regarda en souriant. Je ne pourrais plus jamais la regarder dormir. Je devrais faire d'elle un vampire comme nous. Elle ne sera plus aussi… Naturelle. La Bella d'avant me manquait. Mais celle-ci me rendait encore plus dingue…

* * *

><p><strong>Je n'en ai jamais demandé mais la... Je suis en manques de reviews :3<strong>

**Si jamais vous lisez ma fiction, qu'elle vous plaise ou non. Pourriez-vous le signaler ?**

**Je suis pas au top de ma forme en ce moment et je ne sais pas quand je publierais a nouveau.**

**Bref. J'espere pouvoir publier la semaine prochaine, mais je ne promets rien. Désolé.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Merci pour les reviews. Vous êtes mignonne (mignon, si des hommes mais je doute :p)**

**Voila le nouveau chapitre. J'espere que je ne vous decois pas. Bisous Bisous **

_**BONNE LECTURE !**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 15<strong>

**BPOV**

_ Oui, c'est ça. Tu as bien agis.

Edward me regardait avec un large sourire alors que j'étais en train de sucer le sang d'une pauvre biche. « Fais ça comme ça » « Non la tu t'y prends mal » « Pas maintenant Bella » C'était des phrases dans ce genre qu'Edward me disait depuis maintenant trois semaines.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Edward me regardait pensif depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, et la seule chose que je désirais réellement était de l'avoir près de moi. La baignoire était assez grande pour nous y accueillir tous les deux. C'est d'un geste rapide et agile que je le tirais contre moi après m'être levée. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes fesses qu'il massait fermement alors que nos lèvres se caressaient mutuellement. Il pénétra lentement dans la baignoire alors que je descendais mes lèvres sur sa clavicule. Il poussa un râlement discret alors que mes mains pianotaient sur son bas ventre. J'effectuais un petit saut afin d'enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille, les chevilles croisées dans son dos, il me plaqua assez violemment contre le mur. Je sentais à nouveau son érection contre mon antre encore humide, des soupirs d'aise s'échappaient de mes lèvres alors qu'il retirait son boxer. _

__ Arrête de me faire languir... Edward..._

__ Je t'ai attendu durant un peu plus d'un an, sans compte le temps depuis ta transformation, je crois en avoir le droit..._

_Son visage devint marqué par le désir, ses prunelles étaient plus noires que noires et son sourire en coin... Mon dieu se sourire me faisait jouir. Il glissa ses doigts jusque mon centre, il sourit largement en voyant que je me déversais avec abondance. Il traça du bout de son doigt mes lèvres gonflées puis me pénétra dans un grondement sourd contre mes lèvres. Son prénom s'échappa de mes lèvres alors qu'il commençait ses allers-retours en moi. Ses lèvres me baisaient ou elles le pouvaient, descendant sur mes épaules puis sur mes seins. Il resta un long moment sur ceux-ci, suçant et mordillant mes tetons alors que mes doigts s'entortillaient dans ses cheveux. J'étais bientôt arrivée à mon orgasme lorsqu'il murmura à mon oreille. _

__ Jouis pour moi Bella..._

_J'hochais instinctivement la tête puis plaçait mes lèvres très de son oreille, son odeur m'enivra alors que j'atteignais mon paroxysme en même temps que mon amant. Je sentais mes parois se resserrer autour de son membre pendant que nous dimes chacun le prénom de l'autre dans un gémissement rauque. _

_Il déposa ensuite mes pieds au sol, me gardant toujours autour de lui, il caressait mes hanches en souriant doucement. Il prit mon visage en coupe puis déposa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux. _

__ Ne dis rien qui pourrait gâcher ce moment..._

__ Si tu pensais a ça en disant que tu m'aiderais et que tu serais la pour moi... J'accepte volontiers Edward. _

_**FIN FLASH-BACK**_

Edward me pompait, l'air évidemment. Cela faisait depuis le bain qu'il ne m'avait pas effleuré ou même dit un mot doux, je devenais dingue. C'est alors quand il était partie en chasse alors que je venais de finir de me décrasser, je pris la route au hasard, conduit par le bruit des flots s'écraser sur les rochers. Je sais qu'Edward et Alice m'avaient fortement déconseille de venir dans ce coin, mais j'étais certaine de ne jamais les rencontres de ce cote. Je crus restée tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur nauséabonde se porte à mon nez. Je me redressais rapidement, regardant autour de moi, qui pouvais bien sentir le chien mouille à dix kilomètre puis je vis une silhouette s'avancer dans ma direction.

Un jeune homme de peau mate sortit de la lisière, il me regarda un long moment, sourit doucement puis lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les miens, son sourire se fana. Il vint plus vite près de moi puis grogna doucement alors que je m'éloignais et me plaçais en position d'attaque, comme Edward me l'avait appris quelques heures plus tôt.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais la Bella ?

_ Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

_ Tu ne te souviens même plus de ton meilleur ami... Sympa. Qui t'as fait ça ?

_ Je suis comme ça peu importe pour quoi. Si je ne me rappel pas de toi, c'est que tu ne comptais pas vraiment.

_ Bella ! Dis-moi que c'est Cullen qui t'a fait ça !

Tous mes muscles se tendirent lorsque j'entendis son nom, le jeune homme continuait de m'examiner puis il rugit de manière très menaçante, je me redressais rapidement, puis reculais lentement mais n'ayant pas fait attention à la petite distance qui me séparait du bord de la falaise, mon pied dérapa et je n'eus pas le temps de me rattraper.

C'est en rouvrant petit à petit les yeux que je sentis des mains, bouillantes, sur mon visage. J'étais trempées, les cailloux au sol me perforaient la peau mais je ne sentais quasiment rien. Des lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes alors que mes yeux étaient encore clos. On essayait de me réanime. J'ouvris les yeux et reposais gentiment le même jeune homme qui me scrutait du haut de la falaise. Il avait les traits graves par la tristesse alors que je passais une main dans mes cheveux.

_ Tu ne peux pas me réanimer idiot. Je suis déjà morte.

_ Alors tu es comme eux...

_ Oui, et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Je vis ses yeux se remplir de larmes alors que je me redressais, habituellement les grimace tendre ne me faisait aucun effet mais je n'avais jamais ressentis sa par le passe, ou du moins je ne m'en souvenais pas. Je revins sur mes pas puis m'installais aux côtés du jeune homme qui me regardait à présent avec rage.

_ Je n'ai pas que ça à foutre Bella... J'ai été le premier au courant quand tu étais malade, je venais te rendre visite de temps en temps puis tu as été hospitalisée chez les Cullen. Je ne les apprécie pas et c'est réciproque. Je... Tu m'as tellement manque et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie. Je croyais que tu m'aimais, ne serais-ce qu'un peu...

D'un coup, je pesais le poids de mes mots. Je l'avais apparemment blessé et il était fort probable que ce jeune la pouvait m'aider à retrouver la mémoire. Je voyais dans ses yeux une espèce de lueur à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient les miens, une sorte d'espoir plein de compassion et d'amour mais je n'y prenais pas garde. Je lui fis un léger signe de la main puis partis à vitesse surhumaine jusque la villa. Edward m'attendait sur les marches, le visage entre ses mains. Lorsqu'il sentit mon odeur il se redressa droit comme un piquet il me foudroya du regard.

_ Oui ? Demandais-je simplement.

_ « Oui? » C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? La dernière fois tu es partie durant un mois ! Alors ne me refais plus ça !

_ Attend. Tu me fais quoi la ? Une crise ? Tu ne me touches pas depuis l'épisode de la salle de bain. Je suis désolée mais j'ai le droit de m'isole un peu !

_ Comment ça ?

_ Depuis, tu me considères uniquement comme une élève alors que je déteste ça.

Il me regarda avec de gros yeux et alors que je commençais à faire demi-tour, je sentis sa main saisir la mienne. Il me prit contre lui puis glissa une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, un petit sourire en coin, celui qui me faisait le plus craquer. Son regard était plonge dans le mien, alors qu'il collait progressivement nos corps, ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes et je crus perdre pied. Mon cœur mort recommençait a battre. Mes mains se glissèrent instinctivement autour de sa nuque alors que nos lèvres s'entrouvraient lentement pour laisser mon langue se caresser. Je ne voulais pas être aussi facile, mais je ne pouvais lui résister à lui. Nous étions comme des aimants. Dès que nous étions l'un contre l'autre ça devenait impossible de nous décoller. Edward me porta à ses côtés mais lorsque mes yeux se ré-ouvrir, je vis le jeune homme de la plage. Me détachant vivement malgré que ce fût un baiser plus que passionné. Il prononça mon nom alors que je prenais la route vers la ville. Par chance, la nuit commençait à tomber et mes prunelles ne seraient donc pas trop visibles sous le faible éclairage des lampadaires. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas côtoyé les humains et chaque odeur m'appelait, me suppliant de mordre l'un d'entre eux. De la musique battait au loin, je décidais donc de me diriger vers le bar d'où ce son immonde s'échappait. En y entrant, je fus victime de toute cette ébauche. Un jeune homme, de couleurs, s'approcha et commença à danser contre moi alors qu'au comptoir un homme me regardait avec de gros yeux. Il s'avançait vers nous alors que je repoussais durement le jeune homme qui se faisait charrier par ses camarades. L'homme avait une large moustache, et était habillé comme un commissaire. Je commençais à paniquer, imaginant des scénarios les plus vraisemblables les uns des autres, comme si une vidéo me montrait en train de tuer une de mes victimes, un soir en compagnie de Riley et Bree.

_ Bella ? Bella, c'est toi ? C'est vraiment toi ?

-Euh… Oui. En chair et en os ! lançais-je joyeusement alors qu'il vint me prendre contre lui, mon visage face à son cou. Sa jugulaire était juste sous mes lèvres et celle-ci battait férocement vite.

_ Tu m'as tant manqué, ta mère et moi avions tellement peur. Elle était certaine que notre fille soit morte.

« Notre fille », l'homme qui se trouvait devant moi était mon père et je n'en étais même pas consciente… Comment avais-je pu l'oublier. Je suis un monstre, c'est certain à présent. Il me serrait toujours plus fort alors que son odeur me brulait la gorge tant j'avais soif et tant j'aurais aimé planter mes crocs dans cette gorge, mais je m'en abstiendrais. Surtout si cet homme est mon père. Il m'invita au comptoir, me donnant un pichet de bière et me regardant sans relâche avec que je scrutais les environs. Il me demanda ou avais-je été durant tout ce temps, et je pouvais bénir Edward de m'avoir tout raconté la semaine dernière, sinon, je n'aurais jamais pu lui donner des raisons, en embellissant la vérité et la mettant plus en valeur.

La soirée se déroula plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru, il n'avait pas l'air très bavard pourtant ce soir-là. Il avait monopolisé la discussion durant plus de trois heures. Les neufs couts sonnèrent et l'homme ronchonna. Il paya nos consommations avant de se redresser et de plonger ses mains dans ses poches. Je fis de même en quittant le bar alors qu'il me sourit largement.

_ Tu as changé.

_ Comment-ça ?

_ Tu as l'air d'être pleine d'assurance et de confiance en toi. Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

_ Oui, en quelque sorte.

_ Et tu ne me le présente même pas ? Pourquoi es-tu seule alors ?

_ Eh ! Pas d'interrogatoire ce soir, s'il te plait. Il y a une chose qui me tracasse par contre. Tout à l'heure je suis allée à la Push et j'ai croisé…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passe avec Jacob ? me coupa-t-il, inquiet.

_ Jacob ?

_ Oui, tu sais, l'indien. Cheveux noirs. Cours. Bien bâtit. Dents blanches.

_ Oui, j'ai confondu avec un autre pendant un instant.

_ L'alcool ne te fait vraiment pas du bien ma petite.

_ J'en sais trop rien... Il m'a vu et lorsque je suis partie, il avait l'air triste. Plus triste que jamais...

_ Tu sais qu'il a toujours aime être a tes cotes. Il venait souvenait prendre de tes nouvelles. Mais comme je n'en avais pas. Il partait plus triste que jamais à chaque fois.

_ Tu veux dire qu'il...

_ Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas.

_ Non...

_ Eh bien, oui. Depuis toujours sans mentir. Il a toujours été comme un frère pour toi mais lui a toujours vu plus en toi. Je me souviens un soir, j'étais allé chez Billy et je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi dépité. A chaque fois qu'on lui demandait pourquoi il ruminait du noir, il marmonnait méchamment « Edward ». Comme si tu pouvais sortir avec Ed...

Je le foudroyais du regard, sachant très bien quel allait être le mot suivant. Il rit nerveusement puis embrassa ma joue avant de se lever insinuant qu'il était tard. Il me demanda ou est-ce que je dormais et je lui expliquais que j'avais pris une chambre dans un hôtel. Mais il ne me crut pas, je fus alors oblige de cracher le morceau. Surtout lorsqu'en sortant du bar, Edward était assis sur le capot de sa Volvo, les bras croisés sur son torse laissant bien paraître ses bras merveilleusement muscle. Un large sourire apparut sur son visage, de même sur celui de mon père à mon grand étonnement.

_ Bonsoir Charlie, lança Edward en lui tendant sa main.

_ Mon grand. Prends-soin de ma belle. Tu sais qu'elle est tout pour moi.

L'intéresser me saisit par la taille, me blottissant contre lui avec toujours le même sourire niais puis hocha la tête avec un signe d'approbation. Je plantais mes ongles dans son torse alors que sa main se glissait sur mes fesses. Charlie le vit, et il esquissa un léger sourire en entrant dans sa voiture de patrouille. Edward attendit que la voiture soit loin pour me plaquer sur son capot malgré les gens dans la rue. Il mordit mon cou, ce qui me rendit toute chose mais je devais rester neutre mais c'était si difficile alors qu'il s'attaquait à ma partie sensible.

_ Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie ?

_ Edward lâche moi...

_ Tu me demande pourquoi je suis distant puis lorsque je te propose d'aller dans la direction que tu désirés tu me dégage.

_ Oui.

Il me lança un regard noir puis se redressa sans me quitter des yeux. Je lâchais un soupire discret mais qu'il réussit tout de même à entendre. Je me levais alors à mon tour, saisissant l'une de ses mains et entrelaçais lentement nos doigts tandis que l'autre main se glissa sur sa joue. Son regard était fuyant. Edward était-il triste ? Etonnant. Je souris doucement à cette idée puis déposais un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Il serra doucement nos doigts lié puis demanda la permission de passer mes dents en souriant sur mes lèvres. Le baiser devint rapidement fougueux alors que ses mains prenaient en coupe mon postérieur. Je souris bêtement à ce geste puis vins murmure a son oreille.

_ J'ai envie d'un endroit insolite bébé...

_ Ou ça ? Ajouta-t-il en riant.

_ Eblouie moi.

Il déboutonna un bouton de ma chemise puis glissa sa langue entre mes deux seins, remontant jusque mon cou. Un soupire se libera a l'ouverture de mes lèvres, alors qu'il déboutonnait mon jean. Allait-il me prendre ici ? Sur le capot de sa voiture ? On mon dieu... Ses mains faisaient toujours des merveilles lorsqu'elles tâtonnaient sur ma peau. J'étais en ébullition, le désir augmentait à chaque caresse alors que je soupirais d'aise par ses baisers, je sentis deux de ses doigts entrer avec atte dans mon centre. Je poussais un petit cri sous le regard réjouis de mon amant, il me souriait de toutes ses dents, alors que je cherchais un endroit ou m'agrippe mais je devais me contenter de sa chevelure. Il pressa son pouce sur mon clitoris et approfondissant son pompage. Me cambrant contre son torse, j'aurais aimé qu'il soit nu et me pénètre du plus violemment possible.

_ Dis-moi à quoi tu penses…

_ Toi... Toi et moi… annonçais-je littéralement essoufflée.

_ C'est tout ?

_ Non… Arrête de parler et agis !

Grognant entre mes lèvres, j'écrasais celles-ci contre les siennes en soupirant de bien être lorsqu'il colla son bassin au mien. Mes mains quittèrent sa crinière pour se glisser jusque son boxer, un grondement fit vibrer sa cage thoracique alors que mes mains effleuraient son membre dressé. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs l'air d'être à l'étroit dans ce pantalon, je voulus donc l'en libérer mais deux grosses mains se posèrent violemment sur le capot.

_ Salut les jeunes ! lança un homme ivre mort.

_ Dégage…

_ Je vois que tu profites. Bella éclate toi bien hein !

Edward déposa sa veste sur moi pour me cacher alors qu'il serrait les poings en s'avançant vers l'homme en grognant. Son regard était sombre, et le jeune homme souriait toujours aussi bêtement devant mon amant. J'entendis son amie lui crier de loin « Mike, vient. Laisse les tranquilles. » …. Mike. L'homme qui avait fait de moi ce que j'étais aujourd'hui ? Je regardais Edward avec une interrogation dans celui-ci, il hocha la tête sans même posé son regard sur moi. Je me mis devant lui puis m'avançais lentement vers ledit Mike. Il me sourit largement cette fois-ci, croisant ses bras sur son torse, il me tenait pas droit et du s'appuyer sur la voiture de mon Edward, qui regardait toujours la scène fou de rage, d'autant plus qu'il venait de toucher sa voiture.

_ Je te conseille de retirer cette main de la Mike.

_ Et pour quoi ça ma belle ? Ma Bella belle.

_ Tu as une idée derrière la tête ? l'aguichais-je sous le regard incrédule d'Edward.

_ Peut-être la même que toi qui sait.

_ Edward… Et si il se joignait à nous ?

_ Jessica peut…

_ Non. Toi ou rien.

Edward saisit ma main mais je lui souris en essayant de lui faire comprendre, je déposais donc un très léger baiser sur les lèvres de cet homme avant de l'entrainer derrière le bar, suivis de mon vampire. Le déposant contre un mur, il plaqua ses mains sur mes fesses, à mon grand dégout alors qu'il tenta de m'embrasser, je le saisis par le cou et malgré ma taille je le soulevais de manière à ce que ses pieds touchent à peine le sol.

_ Écoute moi, ordure. Tu as gâché ma vie. Et ce n'est pas peu dire. Je crois que tu dois connaitre les légendes… Les Cullen sont des vampires d'après elles et bien… Sache qu'elles sont 100% vraies ces légendes. Tu en veux une preuve ?

Il hocha négativement la tête effrayé et en train de suffoquer alors qu'Edward comprit enfin et s'avança vers moi. Il prit le relais et balança Mike dans une benne à ordure avant de le retirer des déchets.

_ Je crois que ta place n'est pas si mal, tu corresponds bien à toi ça mais écoute moi. Si jamais tu parles de quoi que ce soit sur nous. Ma famille, Bella et moi nous ferions un délicieux plaisir de te prouver que des fois, le silence est d'or.

Il saisit son poignet et lui grava une ligne le long de son avant-bras alors que je masquais ses cris de douleur en plaquant ma main sur ses lèvres. Edward me regarda avec de gros yeux, ses prunelles étaient devenus rouges, avides de sang. Il relâcha Mike alors que je pris son visage entre mes mains. Il le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il quitta la ruelle avant de déposer son regard dans le mien. Je caressais doucement ses joues, cherchant à l'apaiser. Il me sourit doucement en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes après une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

_ J'ai besoin de boire Bella.

_ On y va… Tout va bien ?

_ Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça.

_ Tu l'as fait pour moi… Edward. Il le méritait.

_ Probablement. Mais tout ça parce que je t'aime.

Je souris largement en saisissant ses lèvres entres mes dents et l'embrassais tendrement avant de prendre la route jusque la voiture. Nous partîmes en direction de la forêt.

La soirée se déroula simplement, nous avions rencontrés Emmett et Jasper sur le retour. Edward fut heureux de son festin, il eut droit à un couguar et deux biches. L'hiver étant présent, ceux-ci se feraient plus nombreux de ce côté de l'Amérique et je pourrais ainsi satisfaire Edward.

En rentrant dans la villa, Esmée m'attendait avec un sachet de chips. Je sais que logiquement, nous ne mangeons pas ce genre de chose mais je ne pouvais pas me passer de ça. Ces chips me semblaient tellement délicieuses ! Yummy ! Cela faisait rire Edward lorsqu'il venait m'embrasser car je mangeais tout sauf proprement et j'avais toujours un peu de chips partout. Il prenait toujours de grande précautions à mes nettoyer sans oublier de vérifier qu'aucune miettes ne restent, surtout en ce qui concerne mon décolleté.

_ Que dirais-tu d'aller en haut ?

_ Plus de piment mon ange. Soit inventif !

_ Et bien… Que dirais-tu de la salle de musique ?

_ Tu me jouras un air ensuite ?

_ Evidemment, quelle question…


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE 15**

**EPOV**

Bella partait souvent par le passe maintenant, elle restait blottie contre moi tout au long de la nuit. Nue la plupart du temps. Quelque soirs, elle est si paisible, si tranquille que j'ai l'impression qu'elle dort pourtant ses mains caresse toujours mon torse. Elle est si tendre si belle si douce mais... Rien n'est parfait. Aujourd'hui elle se serait apparemment lever du pied gauche, alors que je m'approchais d'elle pour l'embrasser, elle déposa sa main sur mes lèvres. Me coupant dans mon élan. Je la regardais se vêtir sans même me lancer un regard puis elle sortit par la fenêtre balcon. Haussant un sourcil, je m'habillais à mon tour et la suivait de loin, pour qu'elle ne remarque pas ma présence. Elle allait lentement mais surement en direction de La Push. Je lui avais pourtant dis de ne jamais y aller. Elle était plus têtue qu'une mule cette nana la !

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, elle reste un long moment à la lisière du bois, regardant une maisonnette rouge... La pluie était rare sous les hautes branches de sapin, mais dès que l'on quittait celui-ci, on voyait très bien que c'était l'averse totale. Bella avança vers la maison, d'un pas incertain, puis se stoppant net au milieu de son trajet elle se tourna vers moi en soupirant.

_ Edward... Fais-moi confiance. Je reviens dans moins d'une heure.

_ Je veux rester avec toi. Que tu me parles.

_ Je vais chez quelqu'un qui ne t'apprécie pas et crois-moi mais je pense que c'est réciproque.

_ Peu importe.

_ Putain ! Arrête de faire le gamin! Je suis grande !

Je la regardais qui tournait les talons puis frappa violement sur la porte qui tenait le coup malgré la force du fracas. Un jeune homme sortit de cette maisonnette, torse nu, un simple bermuda comme seul vêtement. Je reconnus facile Jacob. Il saisit ma belle par la taille et je sortais des bois pour qu'il sache que j'étais présent. Un « Salut Le Vampire... » traversa son esprit en m'apercevant alors que Bella le conduisait à l'intérieur.

Je suis reste ainsi pendant peut être bien deux heures. Ou plus. Elle m'avait menti ou bien s'était échappée lors d'un moment d'inadvertance... Qui pouvait savoir à ce moment. Je décidais de rentrer. Bella n'était plus la même, elle disait m'aimer mais rien à faire à part les mots et nos rapports physiques je ne connaissais pas cette facette de ma Bella. Au début ça me plaisait mais petit à petit ou je dirais même que je me suis très rapidement lasse de ce côte sauvage.

En rentrant chez moi, Alice et Jasper était en tain de batifoler dans le canapé. Ils rirent aux éclats en me voyant entre, à moitie déshabiller.

_ Où est Bella ?

_ Chez Black.

_ Jacob ?

_ Apparemment ils sont amis. Du moins, pas pour lui.

Alice se leva et vient me prendre contre elle. Ses petites mains caressèrent mon visage puis elle y déposa une bise avant de me faire un large sourire qui se fana en voyant que je restais de marbre.

_ Jasper... J'ai besoin de parler à Eddy.

_ Je vous laisse.

_ Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Dis-moi.

_ Bella est partie en furie ce matin, me repoussant alors que je voulais l'embrasser. Tu sais ce qu'elle représente pour moi... J'ai tellement peur qu'elle parte avec ce chien puant.

_ Arrête de t'en faire. Sincèrement. Il n'y a pas lieu d'être. Pas dans ce cas-là. Bella est avec nous et elle ne partira pas à moins qu'elle soit idiote. Vous vous aimer. Ça se voit mais ça arrive que des fois les gens se prennent la tête, se pose des questions et se demande des choses juste pour être rassurer. Alors arrête de te prendre la tête petit frère. Et smiiiiile !

_ Je te promets d'essaye. J'aimerais juste qu'elle revienne...

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

_ Jacob... Je t'en prie arrête.

_ Mais quoi ! Je te dis ce que je pense et ce qui est vrai, il ne lâchait pas mon regard et il faisait tout pour saisir mes mains dans je gardais entre mes cuisses, le regard fuyant.

_ Peut-être mais ça n'y changera rien. J'ai vu mon père hier soir et il m'a dit ce que tu ressentais pour moi. J'aime Edward même si ce matin, j'ai été une sacré pute. Je suis comme lui et ça ne changera rien.

_ Tu pourrais rester avec moi...

_ Je dis un truc ça rentre par une oreille et sort de l'autre putain.

Je pris mes affaires et partis à toute vitesse, folle de rage, mais Jacob me retint par le poignet, me collant à son torse. Il effleura mes joues pendant une nanoseconde puis m'embrassa avec fougue. Sa poigne était forte, je sais que j'aurais pu le repousser mes l'un de ses os aurait craque. Mes dents étaient fermement fermer à sa langue mais il insistait, agrippant ma taille et ma nuque. Ma main se posa lentement sur son front et je le jetais contre le mur le plus proche, il me regarda partir, sans un mot alors que je partais vers la villa en passant d'abord par la ville. Je voulais voir Charlie. J'avais besoin d'une posture masculine pour m'aider et me remettre sur le bon chemin.

Je traversais la forêt, et arrivais devant une maison de bois peint en blanc. Des flashs m'apparurent comme un voyage dans le temps. Une jeune femme tenant un bébé tout bouboule avec Charlie a ses cotes. « Isabella... Ce prénom lui va si bien, notre Bella... » Ils se regardaient heureux et souriant dans un miroir. C'était donc ma maison, ma maison avant tout ça... Je frappais a la porte de derrière mais personne ne répondis, je tournais la poignée pour entrer, la porte était ouverte. J'entrais lentement et effleurais les murs en suivant ceux-ci. Arrive à l'étage, je trouvais une chambre violette que je soupçonne d'être mienne. J'inspectais les lieux avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, j'étais tombée sur un petit journal plein de gribouillage. L'ouvrant je tombais sur le 26 décembre de l'an dernier...

_« Edward. Cullen. Edward Cullen me regarde sans cesse depuis maintenant une semaine. Il m'intrigue, on dirait qu'il va me sauter dessus d'une minute à l'autre, les poings serrés autour de ses couverts. Il est beau, je ne peux le mentir, mais il y a quelque chose en lui qui n'est pas normal... Bon il est plus d'une heure et j'ai l'impression d'être observé et je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil. Mais bon. »_

Je ris doucement à l'image de moi humaine, en train de fantasmer sur Edward. Je suis persuadée qu'en ce temps. L'idée que je puisse lui parler et encore pouvoir lui faire l'amour ne m'aurais effleuré l'esprit. Je saisis le carnet puis quelques vêtements avant de sortir de la chambre mais j'entendis les gravas devant la maison. Je lançais un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et vis la voiture de patrouille de Charlie se garer devant la maison, je décidais alors de quitter la maison en douce par la fenêtre.

Arrivée a la villa, je ne vis personne ce qui fut d'ailleurs assez étrange à mon gout. J'allais prendre un paquet de chips lorsque deux grosses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et me portèrent sur le plan de travail. Emmett me sourit de toutes ses dents, plus fier que jamais puis il attrapa le journal que j'avais entre les mains puis le leva pour que je ne puisse pas l'atteindre.

_ « 13 septembre 2011. Mike a préparé le plus beau de tous les repas que j'ai goute de ma vie. Il était si mignon puis la manière de laquelle il m'a porté jusque la chambre pour consumer notre amour... Je me serais cru dans un film. » Tu es sérieuse Belly ? Mike Newton ?

_ Rend le moi, s'il te plait.

_ Non.

_ Alors va voir au 30 décembre, ajoutais-je avec un sourire diabolique.

_ 30 décembre... A voilà ! _« Edward n'était pas la aujourd'hui par contre son ami ou son frère, le gros Balou, me lance quelque regard de temps en temps. En plus que d'être étrange, ils ont l'air d'avoir une dent contre moi. »_

Il explosa de rire, allant jusqu'aux larmes alors que je commençais à lutter contre lui pour récupérer mon journal. Edward fut interpelé par mes cris alors qu'Emmett me chatouillait les cotes.

_ Mais lâche la pauvre nigaud.

_ C'est drôle de la torture de cette manière. Elle est plutôt sensible pour un vampire.

_ Parle pour toi, lançais-je sèchement en me roulant en boule sur le plan de travail, histoire de me protéger de ses grosses paluches.

_ Elle a écrit sur nous dans ça, en brandissant le journal, des choses sur moi puis surement sur toi Eddy.

_ Un « Eddy » par jour ! Putain, lâcher moi avec ce surnom de merde. Je t'appelle pas Mémette moi !

_ Ça ne me dérange pas.

Il partit vers le frigo, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres, abandonnant le journal entre les mains d'Edward. Je restais sur le plan de travail alors que mon amant vint se glisser entre mes jambes. Par moment j'aurais aimé qu'il puisse lire en moi comme dans le reste des personnes au monde mais j'étais apparemment celle avec qui il pourra oublier quelque instant qu'il a ce don. Sa main se glissa dans mon dos puis il déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes en caressant mes fesses de son pouce. Je souris bêtement à son geste sous le regard ahurie de son frère, celui-ci partit en nous ébouriffant les cheveux.

_ Je comptais m'excuser pour ce...

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

_ Je n'en sais rien. J'avais besoin de parle, mais j'ai choisis la mauvaise personne pour ça.

_ Tu sais que je suis là pour toi Princesse.

_ Moi aussi Belly, nous lança Emmett du salon.

_ Je sais et merci à tous les deux mais je croyais qu'un meilleur ami est censé vous remonter le moral, il n'a rien fait de plus que de me casser et de m'enterrer six pieds sous terre. Puis mon dieu ce qu'il put… Je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était possible.

_ C'est un loup.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

_ Et bien… Tu te souviens du traiter que Carlisle à signer avec Ephraïm Black ? Et bien c'était l'arrière-grand-père de Jacob. Il est donc l'Alpha d'une meute.

Je le regardais avec de gros yeux, essayant de me remémorer tout ce qu'il fallait pour comprendre. Edward prit mon visage entre ses mains et effaça les larmes naissantes aux coins de mes yeux. Je souris à son geste puis il se hissa m'embrasser mais il se détacha en grimaçant. Je me mordis la lèvre puis déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de descendre du plan de travail.

_ Je suis désolée.

_ Pourquoi tu sens le chien ?

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il serra les poings alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient et que son regard s'assombrissait. Je glissais mes mains sur ses phalanges en baissant les yeux.

_ Il n'a pas osé. Bella. Répond moi au lieu de fixer tes pieds.

_ Oui.

_ Oui quoi ? Sa voix devenait de plus en plus grave et menaçante.

_ Oui, Jacob Black m'a embrassé.

_ Ce soir, il est mort. J'espère que tu en as profité.

Il quitta la cuisine sans un mot puis de la même manière il quitta la villa. La manière dont il avait prononcé sa dernière phrase me blessa plus que n'importe quelle autre. Je me mis à sa poursuite. Je savais très bien qu'il voudrait dire deux trois mots à Jacob avant de le défigurer ou même l'égorger. Mais je devais l'en empêcher sinon il mourrait à son tour. Je partis à toute vitesse en direction de la maison de mon ami ou devrais-je plutôt dire, défunt amis. C'est en arrivant la que je vis Edward entrer dans la bâtisse.

_ Edward... !

* * *

><p><strong>Désolé pour le retard. Je m'en veux. J'ai une semaine dingue donc je ne sais pas si je pourrais publier le chapitre 17 cette semaine. Mais je vais essayer hein !<strong>

**Allez poutou à tous** !** AU FAIT ! Merci pour les reviews **


	17. Chapter 16

**Je suis tellement désolée pour ce retard ! Mais j'ai eut énormement de boulot cette semaines.**

**Mais les vacances arrivent enfin. Je vais essaye de faire un très long chapitre ! Mais d'abord.**

**Si ce n'est trop demander... J'aimerais atteindre les 60 reviews. Pour que ça me motive.**

**Mais si vous pensez que je ne merites pas ces reviews, j'accepte. Mais si c'est le contraire.**

**Soyez des anges, et faites un peu de pub pour ma fiction ! MERCI ET MILLE BISOUS ! **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 16<strong>

**EPOV**

_ Jacob. J'aimerais que tu cesses ton petit manège avec Bella. Elle n'est plus la même qu'avant et j'imagine que tu t'en es rendu compte. Elle est encore plus parfaite qu'auparavant, elle est comme nous...

_ Tu me dégoutes, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

_ Laisse-moi finir.

_ Te laisser finir ? Il n'y a plus rien à dire ! Tu as fait du plus bel ange un monstre, un démon, elle est comme vous ! D'après moi il y a surement encore un peu de chance pour qu'elle redevienne elle-même mais surtout pas si elle reste à tes cotes.

Il se leva en frappant des poings sur la table en bois, les bougies s'effondrèrent alors que son cœur s'affolait. Je souris doucement à cette image, Jacob avait tout sauf l'image d'un jeune homme, Prince de sa dame et vaillant chevalier. Il ressemblait à une brute, assoiffé de sang, pire qu'un vampire en rut. Il me foudroya du regard en regard mon léger sourire, ce qui me fit immédiatement reprendre mon sérieux.

_ J'étais contre l'idée qu'elle devienne comme nous mais elle a insisté, elle m'a montré le monde le plus parfait du monde. Je ne pouvais plus imaginer ma vie sans elle.

_ Et moi dans tout ça ? J'ai été celui qui l'a aidé durant sa maladie. J'étais celui qui la réconfortait alors que Monsieur ne venait pas ! J'avais une place dans son cœur avant que tu n'arrives avec ton rôle de Bad boy qui fait craquer toute les nénettes !

_ Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire, je ne te permets pas de dire quoi que ce soit !

Je le saisis par le col et le plaquais contre le mur. Je le vis écarquiller les yeux, surpris par mon acte. Je voulais le voir mourir, la devant mes yeux, de mes propres mains... Le rêve. Mais celui-ci s'interrompit lorsque Bella frappa sur la vitre en hurlant de m'arrêter. Je relâchais alors Jacob et allait ouvrir à ma belle, elle était trempée et me regardait avec des larmes aux yeux. Mes mains sur son visage elle avait les lèvres tremblantes, je déposais une multitude de baiser sur ses lèvres en effleurant ses joues de mes pouces. Elle prononça un mot entre chaque baiser, sous le regard écœuré de Jacob.

_ J'ai... Eus... Telle...ment ... Peur.

_ De quoi ?

_ Pour lui ou pour moi ? Demanda sèchement Jacob.

_ Je ne pourrais répondre mais j'ai eus peur.

Je me détachais doucement d'elle, blesser parce qu'elle venait de dire, mais elle vint se blottir contre moi, son visage dans mon cou elle murmura « J'ai cru que tu allais me quitter... » Je pris son visage entre mes mains et lui fis non de la tête alors que Jacob était toujours aussi fou de rage à nos côté.

_ Fais un choix.

_ Tu … Tu veux dire entre vous ? bégaya-t-elle.

_ Oui. Soit tu restes avec ton vampire et tu ne me revois plus jamais.

_ La réponse risque de te blesser… murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

_ Dégagez de chez moi.

Balla resta immobile, mais je la soulevais délicatement puis quittais la maisonnette sans un mot. Elle resta blottit contre moi jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive dans la clairière, elle ne prononça pas un mot. Elle s'assit au sol, les yeux noyé dans ses larmes, je la pris contre moi mais elle ne réagit pas. Mes lèvres contre sa tempe je lui murmurais les paroles de « Your Song » et un tout minuscule sourire apparut sur ses lèvres charnues qu'elle s'empressa de poser sur les miennes. Ses mains se glissèrent autour de mon cou alors que je la prenais sur mes jambes en la tenant fermement pas les hanches.

_ Edward... Faisons quelque chose de spontanée, murmurais-elle contre mes lèvres. Change-moi les idées, je t'en prie.

_ Aurais-tu pu me laisser ?

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Aurais-tu pu choisir Jacob et ne plus jamais me voir, Bella.

_ Jamais. Tu es… Mon éternel.

Mon cœur mort se mit instantanément à battre alors que ses mains fourrageaient mes cheveux, son regard ne quittait pas le mien mais ses hanches se mouvaient contre moi. La pression qu'elle créait sur ma bosse n'était pas soutenable, je la balançais gentiment contre l'herbe moelleuse et légèrement humide par la rosé qui se déposait lentement. Son rire jaillit de ses lèvres d'une manière tellement sexy que je ne pouvais résister à ses demandes. Nos mains se lièrent lentement alors que sa seconde se glissa jusque mon jean pour me l'ôter. Je ris doucement en emprisonnant son poignet entre mes doigts alors que mes lèvres descendaient très lentement jusque ses seins. Sa respiration devint saccades, gonflant dégonflant sa poitrine d'une manière plus que jouissante, elle émit un petit couinement lorsque mes lèvres effleurèrent son mamelon par-dessus les tissus. Ses poings se serrent et elle se cambra sous moi, rapprochant ses magnifiques monts de mon visage. Elle murmurait des choses tellement vites que les deux seuls mots que je réussis furent le premier « putain » et le dernier « Edward ». Je fis comme si de rien n'étais et glissait lentement mes mains sous son haut pour enfin de le retirer. Elle me regarda avec les yeux grands ouverts, alors que sa poitrine gonflait à chaque fois que je déposais un baiser sur son ventre.

_ Ai-je le droit de me faire désirer ?

_ Non !

Sa voix était plus que folle de rage alors qu'elle agrippa fermement mes cheveux. Je ris doucement en retirant le reste de ses vêtements alors qu'elle se mettait au-dessus de moi en enfermant mes poignées entre ses poings. Un sourire plus que sadique sur ces lèvres alors qu'elle frottait son bassin au mien. Grognant je me libérais de son emprise, arrachant mes vêtements et vins à nouveau la surplomber. Ses ongles griffèrent mon torse alors que nous nous cambrâmes dans un gémissement lorsque nos sexes s'effleurèrent. Elle me supplia d'une vie agonisante d'arrêté ce manège et enfin de venir en elle.

Je ne me fis pas prier.

Elle enroula rapidement ses jambes autour de ma taille pour réduire notre séparation, et alors que je titillais ses tetons de mes dents et ma langue, elle faisait de petits cœurs dans mon dos. J'entrais en elle comme si c'était la première fois, tendre et attentionne dans chacun de mes gestes, je voulais qu'elle monte au paradis grâce à mes caresses maintenant que par ma faute elle était vouée aux enfers.

_ Regarde-moi... S'il te plait.

Ses mains effleuraient mes joues alors que je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, et elle me sourit. Elle se hissa sur ses coudes, venant déposer ses lèvres contre les miennes et elle se positionna d'une certaine manière en inclinant le bassin vers le sol, je sentis mon membre se grossir d'avantage en elle. Elle gémit contre mes lèvres en agrippant mes cheveux d'une main, l'autre la maintenait toujours sur le coude.

Mes vas et viens devinrent plus brusques et plus profond, elle poussa un cri strident lorsque je butais contre son point G. Elle cambra son dos et fronçant les sourcils. Sa poitrine se gonflait et dégonflait a une allure fascinante : elle m'appelait. Je pris son sein entre mes lèvres et l'embrassais tendrement en redevenant tendre dans mes vas et viens. Sa main plantée dans mes cheveux tira ceux-ci alors qu'elle gémissait d'aller plus vite. Je souris puis soulevais son bassin afin de la pénétré plus facilement, je repris le long et profond vas et viens. Je sentais ses parois se resserrer autour de mon membre alors que nous nous approchions mutuellement de notre paroxysme.

Le sien arriva en premier, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, inversant les rôles de manière à me chevaucher, elle saisit mes mains et les porta jusque ses seins alors qu'elle frottait son bassin contre le mien. Je ne fus pas très long pour venir en elle, dans un grondement sourd et rauque. Mes mains se glissèrent jusque ses pommettes et dessinant le contour de ses lèvres avec la langue, elle la saisit entre ses dents en riant bêtement.

_ Qu'est-ce tu fais ? Essayais-je d'articuler.

_ Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui arrive.

Je saisis nos vêtements justes après qu'elle me libère et je la rhabillais tendrement puis me rhabillais à mon tour lorsqu'elle attrapa ma main et la serra fermement en regardant au loin en murmurant mon prénom.

Mon reflexe fut de la garder derrière moi, la protéger. Elle agrippa ma taille en grognant doucement lorsqu'un jeune homme entra dans notre champ de vision. Ses yeux étaient noirs de fureur, ses cheveux étaient en bataille et pleins de branche. Son visage me disait quelque chose mais je ne pus m'en souvenir. Il sourit en voyant Bella passer à mes cotes puis celui-ci se fana lorsque je pris sa taille. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur ses longues canines tout en avançant vers nous.

_ Bella... Cela faisait un moment.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Edward et moi venions de partage le moment le plus parfait au monde mais tout était bien trop parfait, a un moment ou un autre cela se serait arrêter. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que cela arriverais aussi vite.

_ Bella... Cela faisait un moment.

Je regardais Riley de haut en bas, sous le regard perdu d'Edward. Son bras autour de ma taille était ferme et même si j'aurais voulu je n'aurais pu m'en détacher. Riley souriait comme un con, fier de lui mais également fou de rage. J'aurais aimé être à la place d'Edward pour savoir ce qu'il avait en tête mais rien de tout ça. Il s'avança lentement jusqu'à nous puis plongea ses mains dans ses poches en baissant les yeux sur ses chaussures.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Je me suis porte volontaire lorsque Laurent a dit qu'il fallait te retrouver.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tu ne te souviens dont pas ? La petite blonde Jane, a dit que tu étais une bonne partie. Elle avait besoin de toi sous son bras. De plus tu es partie comme une bête après ma magnifique déclaration.

Je sentis le bras d'Edward se serrer d'avantage autour de moi alors qu'un grognement s'échappait de ses lèvres. Riley rit. Alors que je ne savais plus quoi faire, je ne voulais pas qu'Edward se batte à nouveau,... Riley était un bon combattant peut être même à l'égale de mon homme mais je ne voulais pas y croire.

_ Riley... Si je suis partie c'est parce qu'on m'attendait ici.

_ Oui, je vous ai vu.

_ Bella ne reviendra pas. Elle est ici par choix non parce qu'on l'a forcé, siffla Edward, les mâchoires serrées.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu peu en ...

Sa phrase fut interrompue par la main d'Edward à sa gorge. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans celle-ci sous le sourire scintillant de mon ancien ami, qui d'un instant à l'autre se retrouvait écrasé sur l'un des arbres. Edward me propulsa contre l'un des rochers et je perdis à moitié connaissance à cause de l'impact mais mes yeux semi clos percevaient la bataille entre les deux hommes. Riley croyait surement avoir le dessus jusqu'à ce que je vis Jasper se jeter sur lui. Les cross a découverts et le regard noir, les trois frères se redressèrent en me regardant puis ils attrapèrent chacun un membre de mon ancien amis. Un tas de morceau humain se créa face a moi, c'est alors qu'Emmett lança un Zippo sur celui-ci et c'est en quelque seconde que le tas de chair se transforma en cendre. J'étais choquée devant cette barbarie, bien que j'eus vu pire dans le clan Laurent mais pas de la part de mon ange. Pas de mon Edward. Il ne pouvait pas être l'homme qui a insuffle cela a un autre vampire...

Je le vis qui s'approchait de moi, toujours aussi fou de rage. Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, incertaine de ce qu'il pouvait faire par la suite mais je soutenais son regard. Guettant chaque changement. C'est au bout d'une fraction de seconde que son regard devint tendre et aimant. Je lui souris doucement en retour alors qu'il saisit mes mains pour me redresser.

_ Je ne voulais pas que tu vois ça... Tu aurais su ce qu'il...

Son visage était torture par le souvenir. Riley avait reellement du peter une durite avant même de venir ici. Il ne devait pas être quelqu'un de tres sain. Que ce soit en tant que vampire ou peut etre même en tant qu'humain.

* * *

><p><strong>Je me sens nulle, parce que je n'ai plus d'inspiration. J'ai un peu quitter le monde de Twilight pour celui de Hunger Games.<strong>

**D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, vous devriez. Il est vraiment génial !**


	18. Chapter 17

**CHAPITRE 16**

**BPOV**

Depuis le jour au Riley fut tué par les Cullen. Je n'arrivais pas à les regarder en face. Sous aucun prétexte je ne pouvais ni ne voulais revoir ça. Des que mes yeux se fermaient, je revoyais cette scène affreuse. Je fuyais leur villa, je ne saurais dire s'ils en sont au courant ou non. Mais je n'en tenais pas compte, leurs avis et leurs peurs ne me concernaient plus. Bientôt, ce sera ma fin et je dois profiter de chaque instant. Je saisis mes plus beaux dessous puis pars à toutes vitesses jusque-là Push.

C'est la première fois que je rentre par effraction chez quelqu'un mais je trouve ça tellement... Excitant. Je marche à tâtons jusque la chambre de Jacob et ferme toutes les fenêtres avant de me dévêtir. Fouillant dans mon sac, je saisis ma plus belle parure de sous-vêtements : rouge a dentelle noir. Magnifique. Je lançais un coup d'œil dans la glace puis ronchonnais en voyant le résultat. Je pensais les remplir plus tout de même. Je sais que je n'ai pas la forme ces derniers jours mais je n'aurais jamais cru avoir l'air de ça... Un sac d'os. Et si je mordais une ou deux biche ? Cela me redonnerait peut être quelque couleur. Et si jamais Jacob rentrait avant moi ? La surprise serait gâchée. Tant pis, je suis tout sauf aguichante avec mes os saillants.

De nouveau habille, je sortais par la porte principale après avoir caché mon sac à dos sous le lit du jeune homme. Prenant la route vers la forêt, je vis une merveilleuse petite boule de poil qui porte plus souvent le nom de lynx. En hiver, certain migrent jusqu'à Forks mais ils ne viennent pas vers les humains. Seul l'appelle du sang pouvait le faire approcher mais n'ayant rien sous la main, mon sang devra faire l'affaire. Mes crocs dans mon avant-bras, aucune douleur mais le gout de mon sang est bien plus délicieux que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Une petite brise porta mon parfum jusqu'au lynx, il se tapit au sol pour m'atteindre mais juste au bon moment, je lui saute au cou et le vide de son sang. Ce que c'est bon. Cette brulure qui me couvrait la gorge depuis des semaines est enfin disparut et je me sens d'un coup bien mieux.

Des pas. J'entends des pas qui s'approchent de ma position. Dois-je me cacher ? Oui, l'arbre. Je grimpe dessus en silence puis souris largement en voyant l'homme de mes convoitises au sol. Amuse-toi un peu ma Bella. J'attrape quelque pommes de pains et m'éclate a les lui lance sur la tête. Il me chercher du regard mais sans succès, je suis plus discrète qu'une tigresse. Fin du jeu, je me glisse le long du tronc pour apparaitre dans le dos de Jacob.

_ As-tu envie de faire une sieste ? Murmurais-je sensuellement à son oreille

_ Accompagnée d'une jeune délinquante comme toi ? Ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers moi, les mains déjà baladeuses.

_ Oui ou non ?

Il hoche doucement la tête en glissant ses mains sur mes fesses. Je souris à son geste puis l'embrasse avec fougue en le plaquant donc l'arbre le plus proche. Il éclate de rire puis glisse ses lèvres dans mon cou puis remonte jusque mon lobe en souriant.

_ Le vampire est au courant ?

_ Un vampire ? De qui tu parles ? Murmurais-je en riant. On fait une course jusqu'à chez toi ?

Il hoche la tête en riant puis au moment où je commence à courir, je le vois qui se transforme en loup. Je ris doucement mais accélère de manière à me retrouver dans sa chambre avant lui. But atteint. J'arrive dans sa chambre, alors qu'il vient juste de quitter la lisière du bois, et me déshabille rapidement pour m'allonger d'une manière sexy sur son lit.

_ Oh oh oh ! C'est pourtant pas Noel !

_ Je suis le cadeau pour le perdant, annonçais-je en le tirant sur moi.

_ Je devrais perdre plus souvent dans ce cas.

Mes lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes juste après avoir retiré son haut. Il s'allongea lentement au-dessus de mains en glissant ses mains sur moi. Ses mains étaient bien plus entreprenantes que dans mes pensées les plus perverses. Mes jambes s'enroulaient d'elle-même autour de sa taille alors que son bassin se collait au mien, j'émis un petit gémissement. Son sourire se sentit sur mes lèvres alors que nos langues se mêlaient dans une dance frénétique. Ses mains étaient expertes, elles se glissaient le long de mes seins jusque mon bas ventre. Chacune de ses caresses me faisaient frissonner mais également me procuraient la chair de poule en m'arrachant quelque gémissement.

_ Il te fait pas ça ton vampire hein ?

_ Non mais ta gueule ! Je te veux toi, pas lui.

Mes lèvres s'écrasent sur les siennes tout en prenant le dessus sur lui. Je me redresse légèrement et retire mon soutiens gorge en me mordant la lèvre, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Les mains de Jacobs saisirent mes seins en coupe et il les massa en souriant largement alors que ses caresses me faisaient gémir de plus en plus fort. Mon cœur s'emballait alors que je me frottais sur son membre durcit.

_ Oh putain... Tu es trop bandante.

_ T'aime quand je me frotte à toi hein ?

Il hocha la tête en grognant. Il reprit les dessus en arrachant mon string puis il se mit à nu d'une manière si tendre. Son corps... Je ne l'avais jamais vu en entier. Ses muscles étaient contractes, pas besoin de les toucher pour les voir. Mais je ne pouvais contenir mon envie de les caresser. Me mordant la lèvre, je glissais mes mains le long de son centre alors qu'un large sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

_ Ça te plait ?

_ L'autre est plus flasque qu'un cul de grand-mère, ton corps est si... Parfait. Chaud.

Ma remarque le fit rire, mais son regard ne quittait pas le mien. Il effleura ma joue puis se baissa pour embrasser tendrement mes lèvres. Je ne voulais pas de tendresse, j'avais besoin de sauvagerie, de sexe. Mes mains glissaient lentement jusque son membre dresse puis débutais un lent vas-et-viens sous ses coup de reins. Ses sourcils froncés et ses lèvres entrouvertes me firent rire mais ma réaction ne lui plut pas. Il se jeta sur mon sein et mordu violemment mon tetons. Un cri s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que j'enfonçais mes ongles dans son pénis.

_ Putain mais t'es con ! Dit-il même temps que moi.

_ Tu fais pas ça ! Lançais-je méchamment en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Bh attend ! T'en as deux toi au moins !

Il lança un regard sur son sexe puis il le caressa lentement pour estimer les dégâts. Son geste me fit sourire, je me glissais sous lui puis embrassais son membre du bout des lèvres en murmurant :

_ Je peux me faire pardonner...

_ Essaie et je te dirais si tu es pardonnée...

Son large sourire me faisait fondre, il s'allongea sur le dos, s'appuyant sur ses coudes, il me regardait lécher son membre. Je ne quittais pas son regard, caressant ses bourses du bout des doigts en souriant malicieusement je jouais de ma langue sur son gland. Il s'écrase dans un gémissement sourd alors que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Je saisis rapidement le coin de la couette et me cachais sous celle-ci après avoir reconnue la voix de Billy.

_ Jake ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas ...Oh merde alors ! Excuse-moi fiston !

Je ris doucement en me redressant lentement, histoire de ne pas me faire repérer. Jacob souleva la couette alors que Billy avait enfin fermé la porte. Je le regardais en me pinçant la lèvre.

_ Tu crois qu'il m'a reconnu ?

_ S'il t'a reconnu en voyant tes cheveux et tes fesses je lui dis respect.

_ Oh alors toi !

_ Bh quoi ! Je dis ce que je pense et je pense que tu as été interrompue en quelque chose de très agréable...

_ De quoi tu parles mon ami ?

_ Tu sais... De tes... Lèvres... Sur mon... Little Jake... Murmura-t-il entre chaque baiser.

_ Little Jake ? C'est ridicule comme nom bébé...

_ Parce que Bébé c'est mieux peut être ?

_ Oh tais-toi !

Je déposais ma tête sur son épaule, cachant mon visage dans son cou alors qu'il effleurait mes cotes en embrassant mon crane. Peut-être que je ne voulais pas de tendresse mais être ainsi contre lui me faisait du bien. J'avais l'impression d'être humaine. De revenir dans le passe...

_ Pourquoi tu es venue ?

_ J'avais envie de te voir.

_ Vu comment tu étais habillée tu attendais plus qu'à me voir. Alors dis-moi.

_ Je regrette mon passe.

_ Que veux-tu dire par là ?

_ Ma... Transformation.

Jacob se redressa et commença à s'habiller sans prononcer un son. Je me relevais en gardant la couverture sur moi et j'attrapais sa main et plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Il l'évitait en grognant de le lâcher, mais je ne voulais pas. Je lâchais le drap et prenant son visage entre mes mains je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser se prolongea avec douceur alors qu'il me prenait contre lui, les bras autour de ma taille il murmura.

_ Tu vas attraper froid...

_ Je ne peux pas tomber malade Jacob.

_ J'avais oublié, il baissa les yeux. Tu ferais mieux de partir.

_ Je veux rester avec toi...

_ Pourquoi ? Haussant la voix. Tu as fait ton choix il y a un peu plus d'un mois ! Tu te souviens « La réponse risque de te blesser... » C'est de tes lèvres que cette réponse sortait. Maintenant assume.

_ Jacob, j'aimerais qu'on en parle tranquillement.

Il me jeta tous mes vêtements à la figure puis me regarda en croisant les bras. Je soupirais en me rhabillant puis sortais sous le regard ahurie de Billy, je lui souris faussement en attachant mes cheveux en queue de cheval.

_ Ne dites pas à Charlie que j'étais la...

Il hocha la tête puis je pris le chemin vers la villa des Cullen en soupirant. Arrivée à la villa, Alice était dans ma chambre et elle me regarda entre par la fenêtre avec de gros yeux. Je lui expliquais que je voulais être seule ce soir, que j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Elle acquiesça puis sortit de la chambre sans un mot.

Par chance, cette chambre entait équipée d'un verrou plutôt solide. Cela me permettait alors que fermer ma porte et de rester ainsi enfermée durant plusieurs jours. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine et trois jours et demi que j'étais partie de chez Jacob et ne pas avoir pu lui expliquer mes pensées me détruit encore plus que toutes choses. Les nuits sont terribles, j'hurle a la mort en espérant qu'un jour je puisse disparaître et m'éteindre. Mais ce soir la Edward détruit ma porte et me libère de ma cachette. Je me cache, je ne veux pas qu'il me touche mais il s'avance jusqu'a moi pour déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres avant de s'éclipser. Je pris mon coussin, l'écrasais violement sur mon visage et criais une dernier fois en m'écroulant sur mon lit. Les nuits passaient si lentement ses derniers temps. Je devenais de plus en plus dingues. Les questions fusaient dans ma tête en je n'avais aucune réponse. Je ne savais ou me placer. Mais le sujet qui revenait le plus souvent était celui concernant mes sentiments. Je rejetais Edward à chaque fois qu'il faisait une approche. Je suis consciente que je suis en train de le blesser mais je ne peux plus le toucher. Parce que je suis un monstre. Mais quand je pense a Jacob je revois mon passe, je m'imagine humaine, maladroite et rougissante comme il me l'a raconté un soir. Mais jamais je ne serais de nouveau humaine. Même si je le voulais cela sera impossible...

Je pris mon courage à deux mains, saisis de vieux vêtements dans mon placard puis sautais par la fenêtre et pris le chemin le plus court vers la Push. Arrivée a cote de la maison de Jacob je voulus faire demi-tour mais c'est en me retournant que je tombais nez à nez avec le jeune homme. Je le regardais de haut en bas, il n'était vêtu que d'un simple bermuda. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses muscles étaient bondés. Je me pinçais la lèvre puis m'apprêtais à parler mais il me devança.

_ Quelle ironie. Tu viens chez moi alors que j'étais en bas de chez toi pour t'observer.

_ Tu... Tu étais à la villa des Cullen ?

_ Je t'ai vu... Ou plutôt entendu. Je suis monte sur le balcon et j'ai vu le Vampire t'embrasser. Je vois que tout va mieux à part que vous faites chambre à part comme un vieux couple.

_ Nous ne sommes plus un couple. Je ne veux plus...

_ Alors pourquoi tu viens te refugiées ici ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? Ça passe de mes orteils jusque la pointe de mes cheveux. Je suis apaisée parce que j'ai l'impression d'être humaine... Jacob il y a tant de...

_ Que dirais-tu de rentrer au chaud ?

Il me tendit lentement sa main et je la saisis en hésitant, puis le suivais sans un mot jusque sa chambre. Billy me salua d'un léger sourire, toujours aussi surpris de me voir. Jacob s'installa sur son lit et je restais debout face à lui. Un lâcha un rire cristallin en me voyant droite comme un piquet.

_ Assied toi idiote et dis-moi tout.

_ Je... Je ne sais par où commencer. Le jour ou Edward est venu se battre contre toi et que tu m'as demande de choisir entre vous deux, je croyais que j'étais heureuse mais au contraire. Nous sommes ensuite allés à la clairière. J'étais bouleversée et certaine d'avoir fait le mauvais choix... On a fait l'amour puis Riley qui entait également un vampire est venu par surprise. Edward a ... L'a assassiné sous mes yeux. Un ancien ami. Et je me suis souvenue que j'étais partie de l'autre clan à cause de ça. Ils s'entretuaient sans raison, comme Edward, Jasper et Emmett venaient de le faire. Ensuite je suis restée enfermée durant un peu moins d'un mois jusqu'au jour où je suis venue à ta rencontre.

_ Ou nous avons failli faire l'amour c'est ça ?

_ Oui... J'avais toujours voulu savoir ce qu'aurait été ma vie avec toi. Et quand tu m'as pris contre toi juste après l'éruption de ton père j'ai su qu'entre toi et moi ça aurait pu être parfait.

_ Quoi ? Dit-il surprit

_ Ouais... On aurait été promis à une vie heureuse mais seulement si je serais restée humaine. Mais vu que grâce à cette enflure de Mike Newton je suis techniquement morte, cela ne serait jamais arrivé.

_ Ca ne serait jamais arrivé si tu avais un peu ouvert les yeux.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Tu étais ailleurs déjà... Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de perche que je t'ai tendu avant que tu ne sortes avec Mike. Tu hésitais à te mettre avec lui alors tu venais me poser des questions et mes réponses étaient toujours identiques, annonça-t-il en prenant mes mains. Je te disais qu'il y en a un qui t'aime plus que sa propre vie mais qu'il fallait que tu ouvres les yeux pour le voir. Mais jamais rien. Tu es sortie avec lui et puis tu es tombée malade.

_ Je suis désolée...

_ Tu n'as pas à l'être. J'aurais dû te le dire cash. Bella. Je t'aime ne sort pas avec cet abrutie. Mais je n'avais pas les couilles de te le dire. J'aurais dû... Putain.

Il serra les poings dans ses cheveux en grognant. Je caressais l'une de ses joues puis vins lentement déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il soupira puis s'allongea en me gardant contre ses lèvres. Il m'embrassa avec tristesse et amour. Le genre de baiser que je n'avais pas partagé depuis des siècles. J'inspirais profondément puis déposais mon oreille contre son torse en fermant les yeux. Il commença à caresser ma colonne vertébrale alors que je faisais les contours de ses muscles du bout des doigts. Son cœur battait plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru, il s'accélère à chaque fois que je dépose un baiser sur son torse. Tout ça devient si doux... La mélodie de son cœur me rassure et me fait sourire. Comme si elle entait pour moi.

_ A quoi on joue Bella ?

_ Je n'en sais rien.

_ Aujourd'hui c'est moi et dans deux jours ce sera de nouveau Edward. C'est ça ?

_ Je ne crois pas que ce soit si simple.

_ Si malheureusement...

_ Non... Pas du tout.

_ Tu sais quoi. Oublie. Passons un bon moment et on verra au jour le jour. Ça te va ?

J'hochais doucement la tête en m'asseyant sur le lit alors qu'il se levait et allumait son poste hi-fi. Je souris bêtement en intendant "The Time Of My Life" de Dirty Dancing se brancher. Ses lèvres mimaient les paroles alors qu'il s'allongeait lentement au-dessus de moi. Je ne pouvais me retenir de bouger sur cette chanson. J'adorais ce film et je suis certaine de l'avoir vu au moins une fois avec lui. Il sourit alors que nous nous mimes tous les deux à chanter. Je ris au bout d'une dizaine de secondes alors que ses doigts se glissaient sous mon débardeur, créant quelque chatouille sur mon ventre et mes cotes. Je me mordais la lèvre en glissant mes mains sur sa nuque pour me hisser jusque ses lèvres. Il m'embrasse tendrement en défaisant le nœud de mon jogging puis il le glissa lentement le long de mes cuisses alors que je lui mordais la lèvre. Ses caresses étaient si tendres, ses doigts remontèrent sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses alors que ses lèvres descendaient sur mon cou. Je couinais discrètement en appuyant fermement sur sa nuque alors que ses dents se plantaient dans mon cou.

_ Jacob... Fais-moi l'amour.

_ Je te promets que jamais tu n'oublieras ce moment Bella.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et je vis son regard s'illuminer de milliers d'étoiles. Allait-il pleurer ? Je passais mes mains sur ses joues pour guetter toutes larmes mais il renifla en souriant bêtement. Je le regardais toujours inquiète, il me sourit en glissant une mèche derrière mon oreille.

_ J'ai dit un truc qu'il ne faut pas ? Me demanda-t-il

_ Tu as l'air triste...

_ Je suis plus heureux que jamais Bella.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu ais mal Jacob...

_ J'ai déjà souffert.

_ C'é tait de ma faute... Jacob, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe ainsi...

Je n'aurais jamais cru mais des larmes se glissèrent le long de mes joues. Jacob commença à paniquer puis essuya mes larmes en me blottissant contre lui. Il me murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille alors que j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou. Ils étaient verrouillés. Je ne voulais pas le quitter. Je savais très bien que le matin se lèverait et je devrais quitter son lit. Je ne voulais pas ça. J'avais besoin de lui... Plus que jamais. Ses bras autour de moi étaient tel une protection par rapport à tous mes ennuis, ses mains étaient si douces dans mes cheveux alors que j'étais traversée par d'horribles spasmes. Jacob paniqua, croyant surement que j'avais une crise d'épilepsie ou quelque chose comme ça. Il m'allongea sur son lit et courut jusque la salle de bain. Il revint peu de temps après avec un chiffon humide, qu'il déposa sur mon front. Son regard était triste alors que ma main se levait lentement et faiblement jusque sa joue. Il saisit ma main et entrelaça nos doigts sans jamais quitter mon regard.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as Bella ?

_ Je suis affreuse...

_ Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Je joue avec l'amour. Je joue avec Edward et toi... Je ne veux pas jouer avec toi !

_ Mais avec Edward tu t'en fou ? Cela voudrait-il insinue que tu me préfère ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton aguicheur.

_ Je crois bien que la réponse est oui...

Il sourit largement puis s'allongea en me gardant contre lui. Il ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour s'endormir. Je le contemplais en souriant, il était si paisible. J'aurais aimé savoir de quoi parlait son rêve, parce qu'il murmurait des mots doux et souriait sans arrêt. Peut-être il était avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé pouvoir remonter dans le passe... Changer tout ça et finir avec lui. Je suis sure que nous aurions été heureux. Ne serais-ce que pour quelques mois peut être même quelque années... Mais l'éternité n'existe pas. D'où le couple Bellard s'effondre si facilement. On peut rêver a l'amour éternel mais il est dur de le trouver. Quasi impossible je dirais même...

Le soleil se levait lentement et je décidais de préparer un petit déjeuner à Jacob, histoire qu'il garde une bonne image de moi. Je saisis un t-shirt qui traite dans sa chambre et l'enfile en sortant. Billy est déjà réveillé et j'hésite à revenir dans la chambre mais je suis repérée.

_ Depuis combien de temps Jacob et toi jouez a ce petit jeu ? Me demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Et bien il m'y a aucun petit jeu.

_ Bella ! Cesse de mentir. Je sais ce que tu es, et avec qui tu habites.

_ Avec les Cullen. Oui, je suis comme eux parce que je suis tombée malade et je croyais être éperdument amoureuse d'Edward mais malheureusement c'était faux. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez tombe amoureux d'un vampire qui vous apprend à vivre dangereusement, qui vous montre les bon cote du vampirisme mais en y entrant. Ça n'a rien de ce qu'il a montré alors sincèrement. J'aurais préféré mourir.

_ Je ne te demande pas d'explication sur ta mutation Bella mais sur ton petit jeu avec mon fils. Tu risques de le briser encore plus.

_ J'en suis consciente, mais je vais disparaître de vos vies douillettes. Ne vous en faites pas pour ça Billy. C'est la dernière fois que vous me voyez.

Je finis de tartiner le pain puis pris deux verres et le jus d'orange avant de revenir dans la chambre de Jacob. Il me regardait, les draps serrer entre ses poings. Les sourcils fronces. Je compris qu'il avait entendu notre discussion. Je soupirais, déposais le plateau sur son bureau puis pris mes vêtements, gardant le t-shirt de Jacob et m'apprêtais à sortir mais il me rattrapa et me porta jusque sa chambre sous le regard ahurie de son père. Il me déposa au pied de son lit et prit mon visage entre ses mains.

_ Dis-moi que tu me déteste. Je fis non de la tête en baissant les yeux. Dis-le ! Hurla-t-il.

_ Je ne te déteste pas Jacob !

_ Alors pourquoi tu me fais ça ! Je suis ton nouveau passe-temps c'est ça ? Je suis qu'un clébard que tu siffle quand tu as envie de le voir ! Tu dis à mon père que c'est la dernière fois que tu me vois ? C'est vrai ? Tu vas partir vivre avec ton cher vampire ? Tu vas fonder une famille de démon et m'oublier ? Dis-moi !

_ Non ! Je... Je... Je ne peux pas le dire Jacob.

_ Dire quoi ?

_ Que je t'aime !

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues, ses mains tombèrent de mon visage alors que je saisis le sac qui était cache depuis une semaine sous son lit. Jacob était trop abasourdi pour faire n'importe quel geste. J'essuyais les larmes puis quittais la maisonnette et me dirigeais vers les bois pour a la dernière minute, je décidais d'aller à la mer. Les larmes reprirent le long de mes joues alors que je m'asseyais sur un tronc polie par l'eau de mer. Le visage entre mes mains je sentis deux paumes chaudes se poser sur mes mains. Je relevais les yeux sur son regard. Il était aussi perdu que moi et je venais de perdre la faculté de parler. Il attendit un long moment avant de prononcer le plus beau de tous les discours.

_ Bella, j'ai longtemps rêvé t'entendre dire ces sept lettres mais je ne sais quoi dire. Tu es sure de m'aimer ? Même si tu avoues ne plus aimer Edward est-ce que tu ne penses pas m'aimer parce que je suis là pour te soutenir, pour te prendre dans mes bras quand tu ne te sens pas d'attaque à survivre ? Si tu penses réellement m'aimer reste avec moi. Je dirais à la meute que tu peux chasser à la Push. Tu vivras avec moi. Peut-être que nous trouverons un moyen de te rendre humaine à nouveau ? Qui sait. L'espoir fait vivre... Il peut faire mourir mais je préfère la vie. La vie à tes cotes. C'est comme un paradis sur Terre. Si seulement tu savais comme je suis heureux lorsque tu es avec moi... Je renais. Je suis le garçon auquel on vient d'offrir un camion de pompier tout beau, tout rouge. Je ne saurais quoi te dire de plus. Je suis fou de rage de savoir que tu regrettes d'être l'un de leurs mais tu avais l'air si sure de ton choix que je ne pouvais rien faire... Tu sais là j'ai la chanson des Suprêmes dans la tête. De la pub Belina, tu sais « Baby Love ». Les paroles disent exactement les questions que je me pose en ce moment. J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai tellement besoin de toi. C'est au travers de toi que j'ai toujours su mon bonheur. Alors je t'en prie sois forte Bella. Arrête de pleurer, il essuya mes joues de son pouce puis il inspira profondément et sourit en murmurant contre mes lèvres. Ou que tu sois. Sache qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui t'aime. Et ce quelqu'un c'est moi Bella. Toujours.

Il déposa un chaste baiser puis me redressa en me prenant dans ses bras. Il embrassa mon front puis me conduit jusque la lisière du bois en me disant de rentrer parce que les pales commencent surement a s'inquiété de mon absence. J'hochais doucement la tête puis embrassais le coin de ses lèvres en murmurant « Merci, je t'oublierais jamais » Son regard me fixa comme s'il savait que je ne le reverrais jamais. Je pris le chemin vers la villa. Chantonnant les paroles de "Baby, Love". Je regardais mes pieds et remontais mes manches en souriant niaisement. Je vis mes crocs sur ma peau, moi qui croyais qu'on cicatrisait immédiatement. Apparemment pas les morsures. Dommage. Je pris une grande inspiration puis suivais lentement le chemin. J'aurais aimé faire le chemin tranquille et seule, mais il fallait que je tombe sur lui.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Bella... Je n'ai jamais eus aussi peur. Depuis que mes frères et moi avons éliminé son ancien ami, elle reste enfermée dans sa chambre. Seule Alice arrive à lui tirer quelques mots. Quelque fois, elles sortaient même ensemble pour s'acheter des vêtements. Mais Bella restait toujours aussi monotone. Son aspect physique se détériorer. Un peu plus chaque jour. Elle n'est pas comme nous, elle ressemble plus à un humain que nous. Elle est capable de bien plus... Ses yeux sont cernes non par le manque de sommeil mais par la torture mentale qu'elle s'inflige depuis les derniers jours. Elle refuse de se nourrir. Elle ne veut pas aller chasser que ce soit seule ou avec l'un de nous. Ses joues se creusent un peu plus chaque jours, elle refuse même lorsque je lui apporte ses chips préférer. Je m'inquiète pour elle. J'ai beau essayer de lui expliquer la situation, elle se bouche les oreilles et fait lalala comme une enfant. Un soir, j'allais venir la voir pour la regarder dans la nuit mais au moment où je suis sorti de ma chambre, elle s'est mis à hurler a la mort. Je me suis précipité jusque sa chambre et j'ai même du détruire son verrou avec plusieurs coup d'épaule. Elle s'était enroule sous la couverture et s'était trop affolée pour pouvoir en sortir. Lorsqu'elle m'a vue, elle s'était camouflée dans sa couverture, comme si elle avait peur que je la vois nue puis au moment où je suis venu déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes elle a fronces les sourcils sans prendre part au baiser.

Il m'arrive par moment de la rencontre en chasse. J'ai de en temps l'impression d'apercevoir des ecchymoses sur sa peau. Est-ce possible ? Je suis capable de tout croire maintenant. Elle a réussi à faire battre mon cœur disparut alors pourquoi serais-ce impossible ?

Elle me voit, reste figée puis baisse les yeux tout en baissant ses manches jusque ses poignets avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau dans la forêt. Je la suis sans un mot et attrape son poignet et me glisse devant elle. Son visage se déforma en une grimace atroce en me suppliant de la lâcher. Mon premier réflexe fut de remonter ses manches alors qu'elle détournait le regard en couinant.

_ Bella ...

_ Arrête. S'il te plait. Edward...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait !

Des crocs. Elle se... Mordait. Automutilation. Je n'avais jamais vu ça et j'espérais ne jamais en voir mais je ne pouvais pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Je la pris contre moi et la serrait fermement. Ses bras restèrent ballants le long de son corps pendant qu'elle tremblait. Son visage dans mon cou elle murmurait des choses incompréhensibles. Je la soulevais prudemment puis pris le chemin du retour vers la villa. Pas au pas de cours, je voulais qu'elle se calme, qu'elle prenne le temps de penser avant de rentrer chez nous. C'est donc à pied, sans se hâter que nous reprîmes le temps de respirer.

Arrive à la maison, tout le monde nous dévisagea, elle était vraiment mal en point et elle son apparence ne rassurait personne. Arrives dans la salle de bain, je la déshabillais avec douceur puis la plongeais dans l'eau.

_ Pourquoi tu...

_ Parce que je t'aime Bella.

_ Je ne te mérite pas ! Hurla-t-elle a tu tête.

Je déposais avec empressement mes lèvres contre les siennes, autant pour la faire taire mais surtout pour lui montrer que je ne méritais aucune autre que toi. Elle fondit en larmes en se recroquevillant sur elle-même, le visage entre ses genoux. Je la regardais faire sans comprendre et sans savoir ce que je pouvais faire. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi déchirée. Je me glissais dans la baignoire, habille, je la pris contre moi et fredonnais sa berceuse. Elle se calma lentement puis sortit du bain et s'assit sur le rebord de celui-ci.

_ Edward... J'ai mal réfléchis à tout ça.

_ Tout quoi ?

_ Toi et moi... Le fait d'être un vampire.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ J'irais me rendre aux Volturis. Avec ou sans toi.

* * *

><p><strong> Voilà ! prochain chapitre surement dans la fin de la semaine !<strong>

**BISOUS !**


	19. Chapter 18

**Je sais que c'est déçue énormément de lectrices avec le couple Jacob / Bella mais en réalité, je voulais mettre fin à cette fiction et de plus cette relation m'a beaucoup inspire. Je trouvais que le couple de Bella / Edward devenait trop monotone... En tout ça je suis désolée pour le chapitre précèdent. Celui-ci risque de ne pas vous plaire également mais par contre je vous promets ! Vous allez adorer les suivants ! Bisous.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 18<strong>

**BPOV**

« Je vais me rendre aux Volturis. Avec ou sans toi. » Cette phrase tourne en rond dans ma tête depuis maintenant quatre jours je crois. La façon dont le visage d'Edward s'était transformé à ces mots était affreuse. Si on faisait un passage au ralenti, on pouvait voir quand est-ce que son cœur fut littéralement brise. Je n'arrivais pas à voir les Cullen et encore moins les Blacks. J'étais de nouveau seul au monde. L'initiative de demande asile chez Charlie m'est souvent passe par la tête mais j'ai toujours peur de sa réaction et surtout, les beaux jours arrives. Nous sommes en avril et il commence doucement à avoir quelque rayon de soleil. Si Charlie me demande pourquoi je ne sors pas et pourquoi je ne me nourris pas. Je sens que j'aurais certaines réponses à lui donner. Et je n'en serais pas capable. J'ai donc décidé de m'installe au bord de l'océan, sur la Push. Les lieux sont dangereux car interdit aux vampires mais peu importe. Je mourrais que ce soit dans la gueule d'un loup ou dans le manoir des Volturis.

Ma petite tente me protégeait des rayons du soleil et cela m'évitait le regard de certains passants saisonniers. Un jour, je m'apprêtais à ranger ma cachette et migrer un peu plus loin mais un jeune homme entra dans ma tente. Il avait le même tatouage sur le bras droit que Jacob. Je me doutais alors que : Hypothèse 1 il venait me tuer. Hypothèse 2 il venait me délivrer un message.

Voyant sa carrure j'imagine que ce fut l'hypothèse 2, et je ne m'étais pas trompée. Le jeune homme s'appelait Seth, et il voulait avoir mon accord pour laisser entrer Jacob dans ma tente. C'était si mignon que je ne pouvais pas lui refuser. Je l'entendis partir au pas de cours sur les galets quand à peu près 5minutes plus tard des pas plus lourd d'avançaient jusque ma cabane. Lorsque sa tête passa la fente, mes joues me firent un mal de chien lorsque mes lèvres reproduisent un léger sourire.

_ Salut Belly.

_ Salut Jake.

_ Comment te sens tu ? Demanda-t-il en s'installant face à moi.

_ Plutôt bien... Il est mignon ton petit copain Seth. Il a un joli prénom.

_ C'est le seul Quileutes qui ne cherche pas à tuer tous les vampires qu'il croise. C'est vrai qu'il est gentil.

Il me sourit largement en posant ses mains a plats vers le ciel entre nous deux. J'hésitais un long moment avant de les joindre aux miennes et il sourit. Venant déposer une bise sur sa joue, je m'assis contre lui et posais ma tête sur son épaule.

_ Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

_ Je vais acheter un billet allé simple pour l'Italie.

_ Alors tu es décidée à mourir ?

_ Probablement.

Il embrassa mon front puis enroula ses bras autour de ma taille sans prononcer un reproche ou un conseil. Rien. Nous restâmes figes ainsi durant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce qu'il me proposa de m'accompagne à l'aéroport. Je ne pouvais lui refuser ca sachant que ce seras la dernière fois que je le vois. Il m'aida à ranger la tente, cela se déroula dans un long et lourd silence. Puis il prit la tente sur son dos et me prit par les hanches sans questions.

_ Tu ne vas pas me faire monter sur ça !

_ Mais aller. Ça va être drôle. Profite de tes derniers instant ma belle !

Je regardais l'engin avec de gros yeux en faisant non de la tête. Même pas en rêve je montrais sur cette moto. Jacob m'a expliqué qu'il s'était emmerdé pour la retaper pendant toute l'année. Aujourd'hui serait la première fois qu'il la conduit. Et c'est surtout ça qui me fait peur. LA PREMIERE FOIS QU'IL LA CONDUIT. Ça veut donc dire qu'auparavant, il ne l'a jamais utilisé.

Ma réaction le faisait éclater de rire, il se tenait le ventre en riant. Il vint ensuite derrière moi, faisait ma croupe entre ses mains et me poussa jusqu'au bolide. Il prit ma main et la fit glisser le long de la carrosserie. Certes. Cette machine était magnifique, il n'y a rien à dire. Jacob a du talent. Mais je ne suis jamais montée sur ce genre de véhicule et je ne pense pas le faire un jour.

_ Tu ne vas pas me briser le cœur Bella…

_ Non, ne me fais pas de chantage Jacob ! J'ai atrocement peur de ça…

_ Mais tu n'as rien à perdre ! Tu te rends à l'aéroport pour aller en Italie pour te faire tuer.

_ Tu as raison…

_ Alors enfile ce casque, mais d'abord.

_ D'abord quoi ?

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa, plein de tendresse, alors que ses pouces effleuraient mes joues, sa langue se tortillait contre la mienne. Mes mains se glissèrent sur son torse, alors que le baiser devenait de plus en plus fougueux, il me déposa sur la moto pendant que je glissais mes mains sous son haut. Il sourit largement en me voyant faire puis il écarta plusieurs mèches de cheveux de mon visage en se mordillant la lèvre.

_ J'ai tout de même une question à te poser…

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Ne pense tu pas que nous puissions… Faire l'amour. Une fois. Histoire de tenter d'avantage le Diable… Tu es venue chez moi deux fois et deux fois nous allions le faire mais nous avons été interrompus. Qu'en dis-tu ?

_ J'en sais trop rien Jacob…

_ Je ne t'oblige pas, tu le sais. Si tu veux, on appelle un taxi et je t'accompagne à l'aéroport tout de suite.

_ Non. Il est trop tôt. Je veux rester un peu plus longtemps avec toi, lançais-je en me mordant la lèvre. Et pour faire passer le temps on pourrait… Aller dans ta chambre.

Il sourit largement puis me porta jusque celle-ci. Je scrutais rapidement le salon et fus soulager de ne pas voir Billy, pour qu'il nous fasse la morale ou bien qu'il me fixe avec ses yeux globuleux. Jacob m'installa sur le lit puis prit sa chaise de bureau et bloqua la porte avec celle-ci. Un petit rire m'échappa et il me foudroya du regard. Je sais que c'est pour rire mais il fait sacrement peur comme ça. Il posa ses mains de chaque cote de mon visage, plaçant un genou entre mes jambes il le remontait lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne mon intimité. Ce simple effleurement me faisait hurler de plaisir, j'agrippais les draps en soupirant puis fermais les yeux en haletant. Il souriait largement en glissant sa main sous mon haut. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il tomba sur ma poitrine nue. Il retira rapidement mon haut puis dépose une multitude de baiser sur mes seins. Je le regardais faire en me mordant la lèvre alors que les siennes papillonnaient sur mes tetons.

_ Ou t'as appris ca ..? Demandais-je avec peine

_ Oh... Crois-moi, vaut mieux ne pas savoir.

Il descendait lentement jusque mon bas ventre, pénétrant sa langue dans mon nombril, mon dos se cambra alors que je gémissais discrètement son nom. Mes mains se logèrent dans ses cheveux alors qu'il retirait lentement mon jean. Ses yeux croisèrent les mien alors qu'il s'apprêtait à baiser ma petite culotte mais il remonta à mon visage sans quitter mes yeux, il effleura ma joue en souriant puis déposa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres. Je pris lentement le dessus sans quitter ses lèvres, caressant ses joues avec tendresse je caressais ses cotes en remontant progressivement son t-shirt. Il sourit contre mes lèvres, caressant le bas de mon dos. Je me détachais légèrement de ses lèvres alors que je glissais le long de ses abdominaux, il saisit mes mains et me stoppa net.

_ Bella ! Attend. Tu es sure ?

_ De quoi ?

_ Bh... Toi et moi ?

_ Ce n'est pas que je suis sure ou non. J'ai toujours voulu savoir, j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi pas parce que tu me l'as demande ou que l'occasion c'est présentée. Mais parce que je le veux.

Il me regarda, un long moment avant de hocher la tête et de libérer mes mains. Celles-ci se glissèrent jusque son jean, que je défaisais d'un doigte habile et le glissais en même temps que son caleçon. Il était maintenant nu, face à moi, les lèvres gonflées a force de ses les mordre, je souris doucement lorsqu'il glissa ses doigts le long de mon ventre pour enfin saisir mes seins. Je frottais légèrement mon bassin au sien en me mordant la lèvre alors que ses mains pressaient mes seins. Un petit cris s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que son gland appuya sur mon entre a travers le tissu.

_ Bella... Je peux te gouter ? Demanda-t-il entre deux grognements.

J'hochais frénétiquement la tête alors qu'il m'allongeait sur le lit. Il s'empressa d'arracher ma petite culotte trempée par mon excitation puis il la porta a son nez. Sous mon regard ébahie, il renifla le tissu imbibe en gémissant puis il glissa sa langue le long de ma fente. Mon corps se cambra violement alors que mes mains se plantaient férocement dans ses cheveux. Je ne me souciais pas de la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir, j'étais bien trop absorbe par les prodiges que sa langue faisait sur moi. Mes cuisses s'étaient retrouvées sur ses épaules, il les serait fermement, enfonçant chacun de ses doigts dans ma peau alors que sa langue vrillait de mon clitoris jusque mes lèvres gonflées. Mes reins s'animaient d'eux même ne pouvant plus attendre je tirais les cheveux de Jacob en lui hurlant de me faire jouir.

Un petit rire fut émis par ses lèvres puis il glissa sa langue en moi. Sa bouche était experte, il me pompait de sa langue alors que ses lèvres en profitaient pour émoustiller d'avantage mes lèvres vaginales. Je ne fus pas longue à atteindre l'orgasme dans un gémissement rauque et puissant. Je dis son nom.

Gai comme un luron, il agressa mes lèvres sans avoir à force le passage de mes dents alors qu'il s'enfonçait violemment en moi. Mes jambes étaient toujours placées sur ses épaules et je crois bien que j'eux mon second orgasme alors que son membre entra dans sa totalité jusqu'à bute au fond de moi. Mes ongles agrippèrent ses cotes alors qu'il débutait de très lent vas et viens en soupirant mon nom. Je sentais son regard sur moi, mais lorsque j'ouvrais mes yeux il m'arrivait de voir Edward a la place de Jacob. Je préférais donc garder les yeux fermes pour me concentrer sur l'effet qu'il me produisait. Jamais on ne m'avait prise de cette manière et je crains tombée follement amoureuse de cette position.

Ses lèvres se déposèrent sur les miennes alors que nos gémissements se mêlaient pour mon troisième orgasme alors que Jacob venait lentement en moi. Je sentais son liquide en moi alors que sa langue traçait le contour de mes lèvres avec sa langue. Posant mes mains sur ses joues alors que mes jambes glissaient lentement jusqu'à leur position habituelle, nos langues se caressèrent avec tendresse et alors que je m'apprêtais à avoir les yeux, Jacob prononça les mots fatals. « Je t'aime Bella ». Je suis resté figée durant un bon quart d'heure avant de réagir. Un simple hochement de tête devra lui suffire car je ne voulais plus prononcer ses mots destructeurs. Je me détachais légèrement de lui puis me couvrais en lui tournant le dos. Il comprit son erreur et embrassa délicatement mon épaule en soupira.

_ Bella... Excuse-moi. C'est sorti tout seul.

_ Je sais, je ne t'en veux pas.

_ Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ?

_ Tu te souviens de ton discours sur la Push ? Ou tu me demandais si je t'aimais pour toi ou parce que tu es longtemps été un pilier pour moi. Je me demande toujours laquelle de ses propositions est vraie et je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

_ Tu veux dire que tu ne sais plus qui tu aimes.

_ Oui, mais surtout que je ne veux plus entendre ses mots qu'ils soient dédies a moi ou à quelqu'un d'autre. Je cesse d'aimer. Je prends l'avion et disparais à tout jamais. Ca facilitera la vie de tout le monde ainsi.

Je saisis mon jean, sachant que ma petite culotte était déchirée, je l'enfilais rapidement puis mis mon t-shirt par la suite sous le regarde hébété de Jacob. Alors que je mettais mes chaussures il enfila ses propres vêtements puis me tendit la main.

_ Je n'aime pas ta réaction et donc pour ne pas tout gâcher. Tu restes ma meilleure amie. Alors je te conduirais à cet aéroport.

Je souris doucement puis vins me blottir contre lui en inspirant son parfum a plusieurs reprises. Je saisis sa main puis m'arrêtais net devant la moto. Réfléchissant une vingtaine de minute je me tournais vers Jacob avec un sourire timide.

_ J'accepte la moto, seulement si tu m'accompagne chez les Cullen.

_ Pourquoi veux-tu y retourner ?

_ Tout d'abord pour ma carte bleue puis pour laisser une lettre.

_ Une lettre d'Adieu ?

_ Je ne l'ai pas encore écrit.

Il hocha la tête puis saisit un casque avant de me le mettre puis d'en mettre un à son tour. Il monta puis m'indiqua où mettre mes pieds, ce que je fis sans un bruit puis enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille en fermant les yeux.

En un éclair, nous nous retrouvions en bas de la villa qui semblait vide. Je rentrais par le garage en laissant Jacob à l'extérieur et je ne vis aucune des voitures familiales. Je montais alors lentement à l'étage et fouillais dans mes tiroirs a la recherche de ma carte bleue. Lorsque je tombais enfin dessus je saisis une feuille de papier et un stylo.

_Cher Edward,_

_Cela doit faire un ou même deux mois que je suis odieuse avec toi. Je sais que je suis un monstre, mais j'ai commencé à me poser des questions qui ont tous gâchés._

_Vois-tu, j'ai quitté le clan de Laurent parce que les vampires s'entretuaient sans raison et lorsque je t'ai vu écarteler Riley à l'aide de tes frères, je me suis dit qu'un jour je serais probablement comme vous. Je ne veux pas tuer d'avantage que je ne l'ai déjà fait. Je suis désolée de t'avoir cause autant de mal mais il faut que je te dise tout._

_Je suis allée trois fois chez Jacob Black depuis le jour ou Riley est mort. A chaque fois, nous étions sur le point de faire l'amour mais seul aujourd'hui a été exception à la règle. J'ai peut-être énormément apprécié ce moment, mais lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux. C'est ton visage que je voyais à la place du sien. Peut-être est-ce une preuve que je t'aime toi, malgré tout._

_Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. La vie de vampire est loin d'être aussi merveilleuse. Alors je vous quitte pour me rendre aux Volturis. Je t'en prie ne te fais pas de mal, je n'aurais jamais du t'aimer car mon amour n'a fait que te détruire._

_Je t'aimerais toujours d'une certaine manière Edward._

_Bella._

Je pliais la lettre puis fouillais dans mes tiroirs afin de sortir une enveloppe et je marchais lentement jusque la chambre d'Edward. Son lit était défait et je vis sur son oreiller une photo. Une photo de nous. Je ne l'avais jamais vu. Je suis allongée dans les draps violets de ma chambre dans la maison de Charlie et j'ai l'air paisible et heureuse alors qu'à mes cotes, Edward encercle ma taille d'un bras et prend probablement la photo de sa seconde main. Nous sommes si beaux. Si tendre. Si amoureux.

Ses souvenirs sont si lointains et si douloureux. Deux ans se sont écoules depuis ma transformation. Deux ans pour changer et détruire ceux que j'aime. Je soupirais puis quittais la chambre et tombe face contre le torse d'un jeune homme. Mon premier réflexe fut d'imagine Edward devant moi. Ce qui fait que je reste figée en essayant de faire la femme forte et retient mes larmes mais je sors rapidement de mes illusions et redécouvre devant moi Jacob avoir les traits marques par l'incompréhension.

_ On y va ?

J'hochais légèrement la tête en descendant les escaliers en première. Je saisis le casque et l'enfilais sans prononcer un syllabe, tout comme Jacob. Je m'installais enfin sur le bolide puis il prit le chemin vers l'aéroport. Celui-ci ce trouvais a plusieurs de routes et même avec les 130 km/h que nous faisions, cela ne changera rien au fait qu'Edward fut probablement la plus belle chaud qu'il me soit arrivée. Il a toujours été aussi tendre que de la guimauve pour moi, il a toujours été un ange cache. Son côté dangereux aguichait chaque jeune fille au lycée de Forks mais je fus celle qui le fit chavirer. Quel honneur me direz-vous. Pourtant j'hésite encore à ce sujet. J'ai eu la chance de partager tous ces secrets, de connaître sa vie et d'en faire partie. Mais avoir un homme comme Edward a son bras n'est pas toujours une partie de plaisir. Il est tellement parfait qu'on ne sait comment être face à lui. On est dans un rôle éternel jusqu'au jour où tu te demandes qui tu es en réalité. C'est dur et il n'y a pas de cours « Etre une bonne petite amie pour un vampire ».

Perdue dans mes pensées, je vis que nous n'étions plus très loin et il fallait que je reprenne mes esprits. Que j'ai l'air sure de moi face à cette épreuve personnelle.

Jacob se gara devant l'entrée de l'aéroport et me demanda si j'avais besoin qu'il m'accompagne jusqu'au quai d'embarcation. Je souris faussement en déposant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres puis j'ajustais sa veste en cuir en soupirant.

_ Sache que je jalouserais chaque jeune femme qui aura la chance de faire l'amour avec toi.

_ Bella...

_ Tu étais vraiment merveilleux, lui annonçais-je en dernier en prenant une grande inspiration. Maintenant oublie moi ! Bella Swan n'existe plus. Son avion s'est écrasé. D'accord.

Je lui lançais mon sourire le plus charmant et le plus sincère possible alors qu'il acquiesçait tristement en allumant sa moto. Je le regardais partir en me pinçant la lèvre alors que des qu'il disparut de mon champ de vision, j'entrais dans l'infrastructure.

Nous n'étions pas en période de vacances et pourtant les guichets étaient quasi tout pleins. J'eus la chance de tombe sur une nouvelle caisse tenu par un jeune homme de race asiatique. Son visage me disait quelque chose mais je ne saurais dire.

_ Bonjour madame que puis-je faire pour vous ? Il leva le nez de son écran et m'offrit un large sourire. Bella ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

_ Et bien... Pas grand-chose mais d'où est-ce que nous nous connaissons ?

_ Eric ! Du club de volley. On était tous les deux sur le banc de touche à chaque fois. J'ai entendu dire que tu t'es mariée avec le beau et grand Edward Cullen. C'est vrai ?

_ Je suis avec lui depuis un an et demi mais on se sépare un peu le temps de réfléchir. Tu vois ?

_ Ouais et donc pour ça tu as décidé de partir un peu ?

_ Exact ! Dis-je en souriant doucement. Pourrais-tu me trouver une place dans l'avion le plus proche en direction de Rome ?

_ Rome ? La ville des amoureux. Etrange comme endroit pour se changer les idées de son couple mais bon. Je ne suis pas payer pour dire ce que je pense !

_ Comme tu dis...

_ Voilà ! Le prochain avion est dans une heure. Tu veux une place ou deux ?

_ Une seule.

_ Si tu veux on peut rester ensemble. Je fais passer quatre ou cinq clients et on va prendre un café pour parler du bon vieux temps ?

J'acquiesçais en souriant alors qu'il me demandait ma carte bleue. Je la lui donnais sans un mot. C'était sympa de retrouver des amis même si je ne me souviens plus de lui suite à ma transformation. Je lui proposais de me rejoindre au Starbucks des qu'il aurait fini et pile au moment où j'eu ma boisson, il me demanda si j'acceptais de le suivre à l'extérieur pour qu'il puisse allumer une cigarette. Arrivée devant la porte de l'aéroport, il me proposa une cigarette que je pris pour voir si cela me changera les esprits. Nous nous installâmes sur un banc alors qu'il commençait à me conter certains ragots.

_ Alors. Je voulais te prévenir. Tu étais au courant que Jessica et Mike sont tous les deux à l'hôpital ?

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Mike est séropositif. Et comme il ne se protège jamais il l'a transmis à Jess. Et toi, tu as fait des tests ?

_ Tu es au courant ?

_ Tout le monde est au courant pour toi et Mike Bella.

_ Oh... Et bien. Oui, j'ai moi aussi reçu la maladie de Mike. Mais j'ai un merveilleux médecin de famille qui m'a beaucoup aidé.

_ D'accord. Et sinon. Il nous reste une demi-heure, tu acceptes de me dire pourquoi toi et Cullen êtes en froid ?

J'hochais doucement la tête puis lui expliquais l'affaire du début. Lui expliquant l'histoire avec Jacob, Riley… Tout. Il savait tout. A part qu'il était vampire ou loup garou évidemment.

A la fin de mon récit, ses yeux étaient écarquillés et ils ne me lâchaient pas du regard. Je me mis à rire, à cause des nerfs. Il se détendit alors à son tour puis déposa une légère bise sur ma joue.

_ Wow. Quelles aventures. Je n'aurais jamais cru ca de la petite Bella.

_ T'as vu ! Je réserve un grand nombre de surprise mon beau, ajoutais-je en regardant ma montrer. Je ferais mieux d'y aller Eric.

_ Je suis heureux de t'avoir revu. Repasse après ton petit séjour improvisé ma belle.

Je lui souris puis le saisit contre moi pendant un cours instant avant de partir vers la porte d'embarcation de mon avion. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans l'avion, du moins pas quand je suis rentrée dans l'avion. Les gens étaient tous plus désagréable les uns que les autres. A mes cotes, il y avait deux enfants. Deux petits blonds aux cheveux boucles. Plus adorable que jamais. Ils me regardaient avec de gros yeux alors que je leurs faisais des grimace. Leur mère me scrutait avec étonnement et je ris nerveusement en me grattant la nuque.

_ Désole. J'adore les enfants.

_ Je peux vous les confier le temps que j'aille aux toilettes ?

J'hochais la tête en souriant alors qu'elle prenait le chemin vers les toilettes. La petite portait le nom de Lauren et le garçon s'appelait Tyler. Tous deux se bagarraient un peu sur le fait de qui pourra utilise l'accoudoir durant le voyage. Je leurs expliquais qu'ils avaient le bras assez petit pour l'utiliser a deux. Ils me regardèrent comme si j'étais la plus intelligente des femmes puis ils s'endormirent des que l'avion décolla.

Par chance je me trouvais dans la rangée centrale et je pouvais vaguer aux toilettes quand cela me plaisais et sans jamais déranger les petits. Vers le milieu du trajet, tout le monde dormait sauf un homme. Il regardait le film « Mords Moi Sans Hésitation » en grommelant. Je me redresse donc un peu histoire de voir pouvait bien être cet homme mais je regrettais ma curiosité des que je perçus son profil. Edward. Edward était dans le même avion pour l'Italie. Soit il a décidé de mourir, soit il voulait me sauver. Je n'avais pas pensé à lui depuis l'embarquement et cela était plutôt un bon point. Comme si j'abandonnais tout derrière moi,... Mais s'il est avec moi dans cet avion ça signifie que je n'ai pas tout laissé derrière moi.

Je partis aux toilettes pour me rafraichir. Edward recommençait a m'obsédé. Je revois le visage marque par la tristesse lorsque j'ai refusé de l'embrasser. Je devais en avoir le cœur net et aller lui parler. Je me donnais une petite claque sur la joue, m'essuyais le visage puis longeais l'allée jusqu'à son siège.

Rien. Le siège est vide mais pourtant le film continue de tourner. Je regarde autour de moi lorsqu'une voix me surprend.

_ Excusez-moi mais c'est ma place.

Cette voix n'est pas la sienne, je me tourne alors lentement vers lui et m'excuse d'un hochement de tête avant de rejoindre ma place. Edward n'est pas dans cet avion. Ce qui signifie qu'il est encore à Forks.

Les heures défilent et nous arrivons enfin à Rome. Plus je perdrais du temps, plus je me poserais de questions. Le soleil battait de son plein marque le fait qu'il soit 21h m'oblige à me dissimuler sous les stores et d'acheter une paire de lunettes de soleil. Tout le monde me dévisage alors que je guette l'arrivée d'un taxi, demandant à celui-ci de m'amener à Voltera. Le soleil était en train de se coucher lorsque nous quittâmes la ville de Rome. La nuit était tombée lorsque je fus arrivée. Je me souviens alors des tableaux dans le bureau de Carlisle, j'étais sur la place face à leur demeure. Mais comment pourrais-je les interpeller ? Faire un scandale en pleine nuit serait inutile! Le plus simple serait de me rendre et d'aller les voir.

_ Vous cherchez quelqu'un mademoiselle ?

Un homme plutôt âgé me regardait avec un large sourire, je crus dissocie des crocs pendant un instant mais je n'étais sure de rien. Il me prit par la taille et me conduit jusqu'au lieu de mes convoitises. Je fus face à un trio de vampires, aux yeux rouges, assoiffés de sang. Ils me regardaient tous avec la même menace dans le regard. Le plus jeune, avec ses cheveux blonds, demanda à une jeune femme du nom de Jane de me rejoindre et de s'amuser.

Elle tourna pendant une dizaine de minutes autour de moi, progressivement ses sourcils se fronçaient sous le regard ahurie mais enthousiaste des trois hommes.

_ J'imagine que tu sais qui nous sommes Bella ?

_ Plus ou moins.

_ Qu'es-tu venue faire ici ?

_ Je suis venue... Pour mourir.

Les rires fusèrent en échos sous la coupole ou nous nous trouvions. Etait-ce si drôle de venir mourir ? Je ne pense pas non.

L'homme aux cheveux bruns et légèrement ondules me pointa du doigt. Il avait l'air d'être le plus sage des trois parce que le plus âgé. Il me fit signe d'approcher en me faisant un léger sourire. Je vins vers lui en plongeant progressivement mes mains dans mes poches.

_ N'aurais-tu pas côtoyé les Cullen durant un moment ? Murmura-t-il près de mon oreille.

_ Si... Pourquoi ?

_ Ils ne t'ont rien appris dans ce cas. On ne peut venir nous voir comme ça et dire « Je veux mourir » De plus tu as un certain pouvoir qui te protège de tout ce qui est mental. Ne crois-tu pas que se serais trop simple ?

J'hochais doucement la tête puis quittais la sale sans même avoir été demandé. Leurs rires éclatèrent à nouveaux quand je quittais la salle, sous le large sourire de leur assistante.

Je regardais le ciel qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus, alors que la pleine lune était la seule chose qui faisait office d'éclairage. Voltera devait surement avoir l'air d'une ville paisible et magnifique pour les humains qui ne se souciaient pas de l'histoire de cette place. Cette petite fontaine avec les bâtiments de pierre rendaient l'environnement magique, je l'avoue. Un grand nombre de couple se pavanait devant la fontaine pour y lancer une pièce afin de faire un vœu. Au bout de mes peines, au point où j'en étais, ça ne pouvait plus être pire. Je fouillais donc dans mes poches en m'approchant nonchalamment vers cette fameuse fontaine.

_ Je ne sais pas si dans mon état on peut se faire pardonner mais qui que vous soyez. Aidez-moi à sortir de ce foutoir, je ne peux plus supporter ça.

* * *

><p><strong>VOILA ! La prochain sera soit en fin de semaine soit au début de la prochaine !<strong>

**Et bonne vacances a tout ceux qui y sont et bonne chance pour les autre :)**


	20. Chapter 19  ÉPILOGUE

**Et voila la fin. Je vous retrouverais surement dans une autre fiction, mais pas sur Twilight ou autre bouquin.**

**Ca sera mon bouquin. Je bosse dessus depuis a peu pres trois ans et j'ai besoin de courage pour continuer !**

**Je vous embrasse, merci de m'avoir reviews pour cette Fic. Bisous Bisous ! **

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE<strong>

**BPOV**

_ Bella ? Bella ! Je t'en prie. Dis-moi que tu m'entends. Ou un geste je ne sais pas !

Cette voix. La sienne. Je l'aurais reconnu entre mille. Il était le seul et l'unique à avoir réellement fait chavirer mon cœur. Pourtant même si je le voulais, je n'arrivais pas à faire un geste ni même prononce n'importe quels mots. Paralysée.

J'entendais a cote de moi, des sanglots. Etait-ce les siens ? Non, je ne l'avais jamais vu ni même entendu pleurer... Pleurait-il à cause de moi ? Etais-je morte ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi j'entendais ses pleurs et que j'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

J'étais dans le noir total, je ne me voyais pas. J'entendais apparemment tout ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Mais il fallait que je me concentre pour ça. J'entendais un bruit étrange, comme celui que ferait une aide respiratoire. Ce bruit était d'ailleurs accompagne d'un bip régulier sur mon flanc gauche. Tout ça... J'étais dans un hôpital ? Sous respiratoire ? Et un cœur qui bat ? Je suis redevenue humaine ! Non. Comment ai-je réussi, comment est-ce possible ? Il fallait que je me réveille, que je sorte d'ici que...

Le bip. Il a disparu. Il a laissé place à un bip continue, sans interruption, mon cœur ne bats plus.

On saisit ma main et on la sert de toutes ses forces mais à cause du brouhaha que les infirmiers font pour me réanimés, les paroles de l'homme que j'aime sont camouflées. Surtout lorsque je sens deux grosses décharges parcoururent mon torse. Je les ai sentis passe mais au moins, cela est valable. J'ai aperçu une tête devant mais yeux mais pas assez distinctement pour la décrire car la lumière qu'il avait sur le front m'éblouit. Une deuxième impulsion me sortit de mon trou noir. Mon dos s'arqua lorsque mon cœur se remit à battre. Une jeune femme inspecta mes yeux et les réflexes lumineux de mes pupilles puis elle nota deux mots sur son calepin avant de lancer un coup d'œil sur la machinerie qui surveillait mes battements.

_ Elle est stable. C'est bon.

_ Merci Docteur.

Il attendit durant une vingtaine de secondes lorsque toute l'équipe médicale quitta la pièce. J'avais peine à garder les yeux ouverts mais je voulais le voir, le rassurer que tout ira bien maintenant. Lui explique à quel point je suis désolée et que je n'aurais jamais du hésiter, que depuis toujours il était celui que j'aime.

Sa main effleura mon front puis il replaça quelques mèches derrières mon oreille. Je réussis à trouver ses yeux. Ses yeux verts m'avaient tant manques, ils étaient cernes et gonfles. Je lui souris difficilement puis portais lentement ma main jusque sa joue, il la saisit et sourit faiblement.

_ Ma Bella, mon ange. J'ai eu si peur.

_ Pardonne moi...

_ Tu n'as rien fais. Pourquoi tu t'excuse ?

_ J'ai été un monstre durant toute cette année... Je... Je... J'aurais jamais du te quitter je t'aime. Excuse-moi. Edward, est-ce que tu me pardonne ?

_ Bella, dit-il en riant nerveusement. De quoi tu parles ?

_ Dis-moi que je ne suis pas folle... Est-ce qu'on s'est rencontre au lycée de Forks ?

_ Oui, nous sommes restes ensemble pendant trois ans. Et le jour de tes 20 ans, j'ai demandé la bénédiction de Charlie. Deux semaines plus tard j'ai mis un genou à terre pour demander ta main.

_ Tu risques de rire mais... Est-ce que... Je suis allée en Italie ?

_ Oui, il y a un an. Pour notre lune de miel.

_ Promets-moi de ne pas rire s'il te plait.

Il hocha la tête puis je me lançais dans mon récit en fermant les yeux. Je lui expliquais qu'il était un vampire et que parce que je l'aimais plus que tout, après être techniquement morte, je voulais être comme lui. Exprimant par la suite rapidement la mort de Riley, l'interaction avec Mike, puis Jacob. Puis je lui expliquais longuement ma relation extra-conjugale avec ce dernier. Lorsque je lui parlais de lui, il fronçait les sourcils et serrait fermement ses poings jusqu'à ce que je saisisse ses mains et les porte avec peine jusque mes lèvres pour mettre fin à mon histoire, je lui expliquais que toutes ses questions m'avaient conduite au suicide mais qu'il restait dans ma tête parce que je le voyais et l'entendais partout.

_ Tu as une imagination débordante mon amour...

_ Tout ça était faux ? Tous les personnages sont fictifs ?

_ Non, Emmett est ton grand frère, il s'est fiance avec Rosalie il y a trois mois. Jasper est mon frère et il s'est marie avec Alice y a cinq moi. Pour Riley, c'est mon assistant au bureau des avocats et Jacob a été notre témoin. C'était et est toujours notre meilleur ami mais ce qui me choque c'est que tu ais fantasme sur lui alors qu'il est a plus de 200% gay !

_ Alors qui je suis, qu'est-ce qu'on fait à l'hôpital ? Je suis perdue, je devrais me faire interner Edward.

_ Tu t'appelles Bella Cullen. Nous nous sommes maries le 13 septembre 2013, le jour de tes 21 ans. Nous filons l'amour depuis, nous sommes allés en Italie pour notre lune de miel. Nous sommes aujourd'hui à l'hôpital parce que Madame ne m'écoute jamais et suite à une sous-alimentation tu as perdue énormément de sang durant l'accouchement de Seth, notre premier petit garçon. Tu es restée dans le coma durant deux jours entier, tu nous as fait une peur bleu Bella...

_ Je suis maman ? Je... Dois le voir. Ou est-il ?

Edward appuya sur la sonnette de l'infirmière puis celle-ci entra une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec un landau. Il se redressa après avoir furtivement embrasse mes lèvres puis il remercia l'infirmière d'un hochement de tête en prenant notre fils contre lui. Il me fit signe de lui faire place dans le lit, s'installant à mes cotes je pris le petit Seth contre moi et je le regardais, les larmes aux yeux. Edward avaient ses mains autour de ma taille et il embrassait délicatement ma nuque en murmure « Je t'aime » entre chaque baiser. Il est tellement beau. Un bébé dont je suis la mère et Edward le père. Le monde parfait.

_ Que dirais-tu de prendre tes affaires et de rentré à la maison ?

J'hochais la tête en souriant puis me tournais vers mon homme tout en faisant très attention au petit Seth avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était très tendre, nos mains se rejoignirent pour tenir le bébé contre nous. Edward était l'homme que j'étais, et en aucun cas ça ne changera.

Lorsque mes affaires furent paquetées, que Seth et moi fumes également habillés. Edward me prit par la taille et nous quittâmes lentement l'hôpital. Nous prîmes alors la voiture et tout me revint d'un coup. La merveilleuse robe de marié d'Alice, une robe dos nu avec une immense traine, Jasper lui était vêtu d'un costume noir et un nœud papillons blanc. Leur mariage s'était déroulé près de leur villa à Forks. Jasper et Alice l'avait obtenue comme cadeau de mariage alors que Carlisle et Esmée s'étaient installés dans la maison d'amis qui était un peu plus loin dans la villa. Emmett avait fait sa demande le jour ou Ed et moi avions annoncé le sexe de notre enfant, tout comme le prénom qu'on allait lui donné. Rosalie qui ne montrait jamais ses émotions, avait éclaté en sanglots et s'était également mise à genou pour embrasser son fiancé. Notre famille c'était agrandis. Pour le bonheur de tous.

_ Mon ange, c'est pas le chemin vers chez nous. Ou est-ce qu'on va ?

_ C'est une surprise.


End file.
